Los Guardianes Ocultos
by Taniation
Summary: Rachel es una chica norteamericana, una amante de la naturaleza incapaz de comprender porque se siente atraída hacia Quinn, una chica distante y de aspecto amenazador.
1. PROLOGO

LUZ DE LUNA

PRÓLOGO

La luz de la luna nos bañaba, nos bañaba a Quinn y a mí. Un profundo silencio se extendía por el bosque, nos rodeaban arboles gigantes cuyas susurrantes hojas parecían enviarnos advertencias con la cálida brisa de la noche veraniega, pero ella no hizo caso, no nos preocupábamos más que la una por la otra.

Ella era más alta que yo, y yo tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos dorados, eran unos ojos hipnóticos, que deberían serenar mi galopante corazón, pero en lugar de eso, lo hacían latir con más fuerza. O quizá fuera la proximidad de sus labios lo que hacía errar mi caótico pulso.

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo me eche hacia atrás, pero el tronco de un árbol me impidió alejarme todo lo que hubiera querido.

¿Estaba lista para esto? ¿Estaba preparada para el beso que iba a cambiar mi vida? Sabía que si ella me besaba, yo ya no volvería a ser la misma, ninguna de las dos volvería a ser la misma, sabía que nuestra relación cambiaria…

De pronto Quinn esta mucho más cerca, yo no la había visto moverse simplemente estaba más cerca, ella podía moverse así de prisa. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme y me alegre de tener un sólido árbol sobre el que apoyarme. Quinn alzo el brazo y descanso el antebrazo contra el tronco, por encima de mi cabeza, como si ella también necesitara de algún tipo de apoyo. Y eso la acerco aun mas a mí, sentí el calor de su cuerpo al alcanzar el mío.

Estaba fantástica a la luz de la luna, realmente guapa su abundante cabello liso, que le caía hasta los hombros, era un popurrí de colores: Blanco, dorado y hasta un poco de castaño, para enderezar la composición. Yo sentí la urgente necesidad de tocarla.

¿De qué tenía miedo? Se trataba solo de un beso, yo había besado a otras chicas, había besado a Quinn.

Así que ¿Por qué me aterrorizaba la idea de que Quinn me besara esa noche? La respuesta era sencilla: Yo sabía que ese beso nos uniría para siempre

Bajo la cabeza, yo no me moví apenas respire, a pesar de todas mis reservas, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba y aun así seguí luchando para evitarlo.

Sus labios casi rozaban los míos casi

Q - Rachel murmuro ella seductoramente, acariciándome la mejilla con el aliento - Ha llegado el momento

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras

R - No estoy lista


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Dos semanas antes

Miedo. Lo que residía en mi interior era algo que estaba vivo, que respiraba y en ese instante viajaba conmigo, mientras Santana y yo acechábamos entre los densos matorrales del parque nacional, al filo de la media noche. No quería que Santana pensara que había cometido un error al convencerme para trabajar con ella como guía del parque natural durante el verano.

Apreté con fuerza mi arma: una Maglite. Mi padre adoptivo Hiram es poli y me ha enseñado unas cien formas de matar a un hombre con una linterna. Vale, tengo tendencia a exagerar, pero aun así, me ha enseñado unos cuantos movimientos defensivos.

A un lado, donde estaba la mayor espesura de arboles y de arbustos, oí un crujido.

R - _¡Chss!_ ¡Espera! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Susurre con voz áspera

Santana exploro los matorrales con la linterna y escruto la oscuridad de las copas de los arboles.

S - ¿Qué ha sido qué?

Al girar yo mi linterna el rayo de luz la deslumbro. Ella dio un paso atrás y alzo una mano para protegerse los ojos de tanta luz directa

R – Me ha parecido oír algo

S - ¿Algo como qué?

R – No lo sé

Mire a mi alrededor, el corazón me latía fuertemente. Me encantaba estar al aire libre, pero esa noche me daba miedo.

S - ¿Algo así como pisadas, quizá?

R – No en realidad no, no era el ruido de unas pisadas humanas, era más bien como si alguien caminara lentamente solo con calcetines….. O como el ruido de patas, quizá.

Inmediatamente Santana coloco un brazo por encima de mis hombros, ella era un poco más alta que yo además que tenia los músculos muy duros de tanto montar en bicicleta y escalar rocas.

S – Tranquila enana, no nos sigue nadie. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo cuando nos marchamos de la cabaña.

R - ¿Y si es algún tipo de depredador?

Yo sabía que había oído algo, e intuía que no se trataba de nada bueno

La risa de Santana resonó por entre los arboles

R – Lo digo enserio. ¿Qué me dices del puma al que ahuyentaste el verano pasado?

S - ¿Qué pasa con él?

R – ¿Y si ha venido a vengarse?

S – Entonces me comerá a mí no a ti. A menos que simplemente tenga hambre, en cuyo caso se comerá a la que corra menos de las dos.

R – Y esa _seria yo,_ pensé.

Yo no era exactamente una chaca enclenque, pero tampoco era una concursante de_ Gladiadores Americanos. _

R – Puede que sea mejor volver

Estábamos mas o menos a kilometro y medio del campamento situado a la entrada del parque. Santana y yo compartíamos una cabaña con Brittany, otra guía.

Santana empezó a imitar el ruido de las gallinas

S - _¡Cloc, cloc, cloc, cloc!_

R – Muy graciosa, ¿Y si nos echan?

S – Solo nos echaran si nos pillan ¡Vamos!

R – Pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres enseñarme?

S – Escucha, Rachel si vas a ser una serpa, tienes que ponerte en contacto con la chica aventurera que llevas dentro. Confía en mí, lo que estoy a punto de enseñarte merece la pena.

S – Aunque corras el riesgo de perder este empleo, una pierna o incluso la vida

R - ¡Vaya! ¿Enserio?

Desde luego, es lo que parecía. Yo mire con suspicacia a mí alrededor

R - ¿Tiene algo que ver con un espécimen de nuestra especie? Porque es la única cosa por la que merece la pena correr el riesgo.

Santana suspiro con impaciencia

S - ¡Eres un caso perdido! Anda, vamos

Como no quería quedarme sola, trate de seguir su paso. Por lo que a mí se refería, la preocupación nunca estaba de más. Mi padre y madre habían sido asesinados en aquel mismo bosque cuando yo tenía 5 años.

Si, se suponía que yo tenía problemas emocionales. Por eso iba a una terapia y malgastaba una hora a la semana con un loquero que se llamaba Doctor Brandon cuyas afirmaciones me irritaban.

A mis padres ni siquiera los había atacado un animal, les habían disparado dos cazadores que bebían cerveza sin parar, cosa que por cierto es ilegal en el bosque, al confundirlos de la manera más estúpida con dos lobos.

Una rama crujió detrás de mí en medio de la maleza. Me detuve con la pierna en alto, sin terminar de dar el paso.

Santana dio un paso torpe y pesado hacia atrás

S – Y ahora, ¿Qué pasa?

R – Algo nos observa, lo noto

En esta ocasión Santana no resoplo. Reviso a su alrededor

S - ¿Podría ser un búho, buscando un bocado delicioso, o el aperitivo nocturno que se le escapa?

R – Puede, pero creo que es algo más siniestro

S – He crecido al otro lado de la carretera, y he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en este bosque enana. Aquí no hay nada siniestro

R - ¿Y el puma?

S – Eso fue lo más profundo del bosque. Cien pasos más y llegamos

Seguimos adelante pero me mantuve alerta, estaba segura de que había algo y no era ni un búho, ni un roedor era algo que estaba acechando a su presa. Un escalofrió me sacudió entera, ¿Presa? ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Porque era lo que intuía. Pero ¿Observar a quien, exactamente? ¿Y esperar que?

Un poco mas delante me llamo la atención una luz en medio de los arboles

R - ¿Qué es eso?

S – Es lo que quería enseñarte


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos, ¿Como están? Antes que nada quiero agradecerles los reviews, me da gusto que si les agrade la historia. Bueno pues sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten. **

_Seguimos adelante pero me mantuve alerta, estaba segura de que había algo y no era ni un búho, ni un roedor era algo que estaba acechando a su presa. Un escalofrió me sacudió entera, ¿Presa? ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Porque era lo que intuía. Pero ¿Observar a quien, exactamente? ¿Y esperar que? _

_Un poco mas delante me llamo la atención una luz en medio de los arboles _

_R - ¿Qué es eso?_

_S – Es lo que quería enseñarte_

**CHAPTER 3**

Nos internamos entre los árboles y llegamos a un prado iluminado por una fogata. Antes que pudiera hacer una sola pregunta, una docena de chicos salieron de detrás de los arboles.

¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Me lleve la mano al pecho y me eche a reír

R – Hoy no es mi cumpleaños

P – Es mañana ¿no?, alzo la mano en la que tenía un reloj, dentro de diez segundos, nueve, ocho…..

Los demás se unieron a la cuenta, a poca distancia de Puck estaba Blaine con el pelo negro y los ojos de un marrón oscuro. Blaine jamás hablaba mucho. De hecho me sorprendió que contara

¡Siete, seis ….!

Britanny que estaba al lado de Blaine, parecía su gemela, tenía el pelo más largo y negro que Blaine y los ojos de un azul más oscuro. Estaba durmiendo cuando Santana y yo salimos de la cabaña, o eso fingía hacer, pensé yo. Pero, ¿Cómo ha hecho para llegar antes que nosotras?

En el colegio siempre me había sentido como si fuera una extraña. Yo era la chica que había perdido a sus padres, la adoptada. Hiram y Leroy Berry, mis padres adoptivos, me había acogido en su casa. No eran malos padrastros, pero no siempre me comprendían.

¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Blaine dio la vuelta a la fogata y se agacho. Una llama se avivo, entonces un cohete salió disparado hacia el cielo y exploto, iluminándolo de rojo, blanco, azul y verde.

R - ¡No puedo creer que se hayan acordado!

Estaba emocionada, ni siquiera mis amigos de casa me habían hecho jamás una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

S – Los cumpleaños son importantes, sobre todo este cumples diecisiete. ¡Los increíbles diecisiete!

Britanny me ofreció una bandeja con diecisiete pastelitos, cada uno con una vela encendida que proporcionaba un halo de luz amarilla.

R - ¡Me encantan los pastelitos!

Br – Pide un deseo y sopla

Aspire profundamente y me incline hacia delante, y fue entonces cuando la vi

Quinn Fabray

Estaba apoyada sobre un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y en medio de las sombras, era casi como si no quisiera que nadie la viera. Pero su aspecto era tan impotente que me sorprendió haber tardado tanto en verla. Sus ojos de un color dorado, relucían en la oscuridad.

Quinn me daba miedo, ok tal vez eso no era de todo cierto, era más bien lo que sentía por ella lo que me daba miedo. En otras ocasiones me habían gustado otras chicas, pero lo que sentía por ella iba mucho mas allá. Era tan fuerte que me resultaba casi abrumador, y un poco violento, porque era evidente que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Su proximidad hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco y que la boca se me quedara seca. Jamás había visto nada igual, pero la verdad, tampoco había conocido a nadie como ella. Era una persona seria. Había sido una de nuestras guías el verano pasado, pero apenas me había dirigido la palabra.

Br – Sopla las velas, vamos

Pedí un deseo sin pensar y sople con fuerza sobre las titubeantes llamas una sola vez.

Br – Aquí tienes, dándome un pastel, lamento que no haya sido un pastel más grande, pero esto es más fácil de servir en medio del bosque.

R - ¡Pero si es fantástico! No esperaba nada en absoluto

S – Nos encanta dar sorpresas, enana. Aunque casi lo arruinen

Le di un codazo a Santana y le pregunte

R - ¿Crees que era eso lo que he oído?

S – Pues claro, se supone que tenían que estar todos en cama cuando tú y yo salimos para que no sospecharas nada, también tenían que llegar para preparar todo pero en absoluto silencio.

R – Pero Santana lo que oí provenía de detrás de nosotras y fue justo antes de llegar aquí

Q - ¿Algo como qué?

Su voz me produjo un estremecimiento de placer, yo no era el tipo de chica que solía atraer chicas guapas como Quinn, el hecho de que ella me prestara atención me puso nerviosa.

R – Bueno estoy segura de que no era nada

Q – Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

R – Yo no lo mencione, fue Santana

¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa?, ¿Por qué parecía como si mi habilidad para entablar una conversación se esfumara cada vez que estaba ella?

P – Tranquila Quinn, lo más seguro es que hayamos sido nosotros.

Pero Quinn seguía con la vista fija en la dirección de la que habíamos llegado Santana y yo.

Q – Puede que sea mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo por ahí para estar seguros

Sabía que Quinn tenía 19 años, pero parecía mayor. Estaba a cargo de todo nuestro grupo, si alguien tenía un problema era a ella a quien se tenía que dirigir. Aunque yo, probablemente dejaría que un oso me devorara antes de pedirle ayuda a Quinn

S – Ay Fabray, te estás poniendo tan paranoica como la enana, siéntate y comete un pastel.

Pero Quinn no se movió, mantuvo la vista fija en la misma dirección, me resultaba tan llamativa ahí de pie que no quería apartar la vista de ella. Había troncos esparcidos alrededor de la fogata, me senté sobre uno de ellos y mire por encima del fuego hacia Quinn, era alta y estaba en forma.

Br – Bueno y, ¿Qué te han regalado tus padres por tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad

R – Un verano lejos de ellos

S – Pues a mí no me parecieron tan malos el verano pasado cuando los conocí

R – Y no lo son. En realidad son bastante buenos

Br – Bueno, venga ¿qué te han regalado?

R – Todo el equipo necesario para pasar el verano en plena naturaleza

Br - ¿Y no te han regalado un coche?

R – No

P - ¿Y eso que importa? Los coches están prohibidos en el parque

Br – Si, es verdad

B - ¿Hay alguien más que opine que ese grupo al que vamos a sacar, mañana es un poco extraño?

Aquella tarde durante unos momentos habíamos conocido al profesor Keane, a su hijo y a unos cuantos de los antiguos estudiantes del profesor. Íbamos a guiarlos hasta un punto concreto del bosque. El profesor había comentado algo acerca de que esperaba ver a unos cuantos lobos.

R – ¿Extraños en qué sentido?

B – El profesor Keane es antropólogo, ¿Por qué quiere estudiar a los lobos?

S – Porque sin duda los lobos son más interesantes que la gente.

S - ¿Te acuerdas de esos cachorros de lobo que descubrimos cuando fuiste a casa durante las vacaciones de primavera, Quinn?

Q – Si

Era evidente que Quinn era una chica de pocas palabras y al mismo tiempo un tanto amenazadora. Me resultaba difícil adivinar que pensaba de las cosas o que pensaba de mí.

S – Eran los cachorros más preciosos del mundo, eran huérfanos. Tres cachorros, los adoptamos como quien dice hasta que estuvieron listos para arreglárselas por si solos.

Quinn se aparto del árbol y dijo:

Q - Será mejor que volvamos

S – ¡Eres una aguafiestas, Fabray!

Q – Mañana por la mañana, cuando tengas que estar lista para comenzar la marcha me darás las gracias.

Los chicos apagaron la fogata y encendieron sus linternas, les di las gracias a todos.

R - Ha sido una sorpresa de cumpleaños estupenda

S – Bueno enana no todos los días cumples diecisiete años, queríamos que fuera especial.

Br – El grupo de Keane quiere internarse mucho en el bosque; quieren ir a un área a la que no hemos ido nunca con nadie. El terreno es duro, tendremos que esforzarnos al límite. Será todo un desafío.

_Sí que lo será_, pensé

S – No te preocupes, lo harás bien

R – Lo haré lo mejor que pueda


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_Los chicos apagaron la fogata y encendieron sus linternas, les di las gracias a todos._

_R - Ha sido una sorpresa de cumpleaños estupenda_

_S – Bueno enana no todos los días cumples diecisiete años, queríamos que fuera especial._

_Br – El grupo de Keane quiere internarse mucho en el bosque; quieren ir a un área a la que no hemos ido nunca con nadie. El terreno es duro, tendremos que esforzarnos al límite. Será todo un desafío._

_Sí que lo será, pensé _

_S – No te preocupes, lo harás bien _

_R – Lo haré lo mejor que pueda_

**Hola chicos, buenas tardes, quiero agradecerles los reviews y darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos seguidores. Espero que les siga gustando.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Volvimos por el mismo camino hacia el campamento el cual estaba instalado a las afueras del parque donde acampan siempre los excursionistas antes de iniciar un viaje. Blaine iniciaba la marcha, y el resto se distribuía entre él y yo. Excepto una. Quinn era la última, justo detrás de mí. Tenía de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

Q - ¿Qué ocurre?

Mire para atrás por encima del hombro, pero me sentí como una tonta por tener que confesar

R – Nada, es solo que tengo de nuevo esa extraña sensación de que no estamos solos

Q – Si, yo también la tengo

R - ¿Crees que puedan ser esos lobos a los que rescataron?

Q – Lo dudo, la entrada al parque está demasiado carca de la civilización, la mayoría de los animales salvajes viven más adentro.

Todo el grupo se quedo callado, escuchando atentamente pero sin dejar de caminar, estaba consciente de la presencia de Quinn justo detrás de mí, y no porque pudiera oírla, porque sus pisadas eran silenciosas pero sentía su proximidad como si me estuviera tocando.

Me preguntaba si pensaba en mi como algo más que simplemente la chica nueva, jamás había dado muestra alguna de que yo le gustara en un sentido romántico o de que le interesada conocerme mejor.

Al final del sendero se veían más luz entre los árboles, eran las luces del campamento. Por fin llegamos al final del bosque y a la entrada del campamento.

R – Por favor dime que los serpas no suelen salir a pasear por la noche

Bl – Apenas, pero yo también he sentido que había algo ahí afuera.

P – De haberse tratado de algo peligroso, sin duda nos habría atacado, lo más probable es que no fuera más que un conejo o algo así

Q – Fuera lo que fuera ya se ha ido, y se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar en cama

Blaine y Puckerman se dirigieron a su cabaña. Pero Quinn vaciló un momento hasta que por fin añadió

Q – Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel

R - ¡Ah!, gracias

Parecía como si Quinn quisiera decir algo más, pero en vez de eso se metió las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones y se marcho.

Santana, Britanny y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña, mientras nos preparábamos para ir a la cama, yo dije:

R – No puedo creer que me hayan hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños

S – Deberías de haberte visto la cara, ¡Estabas atónita!

R – Ni tampoco puedo creer que lo mantuvieran en secreto

S – Créeme, no fue fácil

Una vez que las tres ya estábamos acostadas y con las luces apagadas, Santana pregunto

S – ¡Oye enana!, ¿Qué pediste al soplar las velas?

Me puse colorada

R – Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá

No sabía cómo se me había ocurrido pedir ese deseo, lo cierto era que al recordar cómo había formulado el deseo las palabras me perseguían: _Quiero que Quinn me bese._

**PERDON SE QUE ESTA CORTO, PORFA NO ME MATEN, QUIERO DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO. SE CUMPLIRA EL DESEO DE RACHEL HUMMM…?**


	5. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 3

_Una vez que las tres ya estábamos acostadas y con las luces apagadas, Santana pregunto_

_S – ¡Oye enana!, ¿Qué pediste al soplar las velas?_

_Me puse colorada_

_R – Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá _

_No sabía cómo se me había ocurrido pedir ese deseo, lo cierto era que al recordar cómo había formulado el deseo las palabras me perseguían: Quiero que Quinn me bese_

_**HOLA CHICOS, EL CAPITULO PASADO ESTUVO UN TANTO CORTO, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE EL CUAL ESPERO LES GUSTE. SALUDOS! **_

_**NOTA: EL PRINCIPIO ESTA EN LETRA CURSIVA PORQUE ES EL SUEÑO QUE TIENE RACHEL. **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_Estaba oculta en un lugar diminuto y oscuro, era pequeña me tapaba la boca con las dos manos para no hacer ningún ruido, sabía que si hacia el menor ruido, ellos me encontrarían. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, estaba temblando._

_Ellos estaban ahí afuera, por eso me escondía en la oscuridad, nadie podía verme, nadie me encontraría allí. Entonces vi la luz, que se acercaba mas y mas, el monstruo me agarro y… _

Me desperté gritando y agitando los brazos

S – ¡Eh!, que soy yo

Santana estaba de pie entre mi cama y la suya, con una expresión horrorizada

S - ¿Qué demonios…?

R – Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla

Br – Pues ha debido de ser horrible

Britanny estaba sentada en su cama, observándome como si yo fuera el monstruo.

Br – Parecía que te estaban asesinando

R – No era a mí, sino a mis padres. Es una larga historia

Br – No importa, es un asunto privado, lo comprendo

Me sentí aliviada al ver que Britanny aceptaba mi necesidad de guardar silencio.

Santana se sentó en mi cama, alargo los brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, ella si conocía mi historia.

S – ¿Crees que vayas a poder salir por la mañana a guiar a esos excursionistas?, podríamos dejarlos y esperar al grupo siguiente

R – No, tengo que enfrentar mis miedos, todo irá bien, esta noche… no sé, puede que sea porque hemos estado caminando sigilosamente por el bosque.

S – Bueno pero recuerda que siempre estamos aquí, a tu lado.

Br – Si, estamos a tu lado. Los serpas siempre están unidos

R – Gracias chicas

Santana se fue a su cama y añadió

S - ¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?

R – No ahora ya estoy bien

Lo que era realmente extraño era ese inexplicable miedo que estaba experimentando últimamente, era como si presintiera algo: como si en lo más profundo de mi ser, sintiera que iba a ocurrir algo que ni siquiera podía explicar.

Santana apago la luz y yo me acurruque bajo las sabanas, pero desde que había vuelto al parque nacional, ese miedo fuera lo que fuera, parece haberse hecho más fuerte que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, aun me perseguían los últimos efectos de la pesadilla. Me esforcé por concentrarme en otra cosa.

Una débil luz se filtraba por la cortina, era el amanecer, que enseguida haría su aparición. Aquel iba a ser mi primer día como serpa con una misión concreta. Estaba a punto de embarcarme en mi primera aventura del verano. Estaba impaciente…

Alargue el brazo y encendí la lámpara, Santana gruño y saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada al tiempo que decía algo así como _¡Vete de aquí!_

Br – No le hagas caso. Si la dejamos salirse con la suya, se quedaría todo el día en cama

R – Creí que le gustaba ir al bosque

Br – Pues creíste mal, le gusta ir al bosque pero preferiría no estar aquí

Desvié la vista hacia Santana, eso jamás me lo había dicho

R – Entonces, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Br – Es lo que todo mundo espera de ella. Si creces aquí estas destinado a ser un serpa durante los mese de verano

R – ¿Todos ustedes, crecieron aquí?

Br – Si, en Tarrant, es un pueblo que está un poco más arriba, subiendo por la carretera

R – Así que en nuestro grupo, ¿Todos son amigos?

Br – Bastante amigos, si, Puck, Blaine y Quinn se marcharon para ir a la universidad el año pasado. A Santana y a mi todavía nos falta un año, pero también nos marcharemos.

R – Si supongo que todo el mundo está deseando marcharse de casa

Br - ¿Es por lo que tu viniste aquí?

Asentí, pero no solo era eso sino que a mí me encantaba andar al aire libre

R – Supongo que aquí debería sentirme como si fuera una extraña, pero no es asi.

Br – Eres una de nosotros, ¿verdad?

R – Que no te quepa la menor duda de que lo soy

Br – Exacto, ¡Me baño primero!

La observe entrar en el baño, estaba realmente en forma

S – Ey enana, ¿Estas preparada para tu primer día como serpa oficial?

Me arrime al borde de la cama antes de contestar

R - ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Estoy muerta de miedo

Me miro con incredulidad

S - ¿Por qué? Si tuviste unos resultados excelentes durante el entrenamiento

R – Si, pero eso fue en medio controlado, no es lo mismo al mundo real

S – Lo vas a hacer bien

R - ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

S – Claro, para eso estamos las amigas

R – Estoy un poco preocupada porque me han asignado el grupo de Quinn, me asusta un tanto, ¡Siempre esta seria!

S – No permitas que el humor de Fabray te afecte, ella siente que tiene que demostrar que es la líder del grupo, por eso se comporta de esa manera, hace pocos años que dejan que las chicas también seamos lideres.

R - ¿Enserio?

S – Si, pensaron que las chicas no éramos lo suficientes buenas para tomar ese rol.

R – ¿Es por eso que Brittany hace ejercicio todas las mañanas?

S – Si, bueno tal vez ella sienta que tiene que demostrar, yo la verdad no me lo tomo tan enserio.

Brittany salió del baño, llevaba su largo pelo güero peinado hacia atrás, recogido con un moño, vestía unos pantalones cortos, botas de montaña y una camiseta de tirantes roja.

Br – ¿Saben que tenemos que estar listas dentro de unos diez minutos?

R - ¡Oh, dios mío!

No me hacía falta pintarme para salir de marcha por la montaña, pero si quería ponerme rímel y necesitaba echarme crema solar para tratar de mantener mi color de piel. Me puse los pantalones, las botas y una camiseta de tirantes fina, encima me puse una sudadera ajustada con gorro, me ate una liga al pelo.

Al salir del baño, Brittany ya se había ido, Santana se había vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes finos, llevaba el pelo recogido, me ayudo a ajustarme la mochila.

S – Si te pesa mucho, dile a Quinn, ella puede pasarle parte de las provisiones a los chicos.

R – No soy tan debilucha, puedo llevar mis provisiones

S – Te lo decía solo para ayudar, los serpas cargaron con tus cosas el verano pasado así que no creo que estés acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso

R – Pero este año yo soy la serpa

S – Y también una serpa terca

Al salir fuera de la cabaña y sentir el aire helado de la madrugada, me estremecí. Los excursionistas y los guías estaban reunidos en el centro del campamento el cual contaba con un puesto para el guardabosque, un pequeño puesto de primeros auxilios, una tienda de regalos, un pequeño supermercado y un diminuto café.

Estaba emocionada y un poco nerviosa, después de todo yo seria responsable de la seguridad de los excursionistas.

Santana cerró la puerta de la cabaña y choco su hombro con el mio

S – Llego el momento, amiga ¿Preparada?

Respire hondo

R – Creo que si

S – Este verano te lo vas a pasar mucho mejor que el pasado

_**Y ¿QUE TAL?, LES GUSTO LA RECOMPENSA POR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE SI. Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA, SALUDOS!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 4_

_Al salir fuera de la cabaña y sentir el aire helado de la madrugada, me estremecí. Los excursionistas y los guías estaban reunidos en el centro del campamento el cual contaba con un puesto para el guardabosque, un pequeño puesto de primeros auxilios, una tienda de regalos, un pequeño supermercado y un diminuto café. _

_Estaba emocionada y un poco nerviosa, después de todo yo seria responsable de la seguridad de los excursionistas._

_Santana cerró la puerta de la cabaña y choco su hombro con el mio_

_S – Llego el momento, amiga ¿Preparada?_

_Respire hondo _

_R – Creo que si_

_S – Este verano te lo vas a pasar mucho mejor que el pasado_

**HOLA CHICOS, PASO A REPORTARME LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS, ME HAN DICHO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SE LES HAN HECHO CORTOS, ESO CAMBIARA APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO. DISFRUTENLO! **

**CHAPTER 5**

Me ajuste la molicha, respire hondo una vez más y camine hacia el grupo reunido. El profesor Keane, su hijo y unos cuantos de los antiguos alumnos graduados irían en bicicleta por el monte. Seis serpas los acompañaríamos, eran muchos guías pero el profesor Keane tenía que cargar con un equipo especial para enseñar a sus alumnos de modo que había contratado nuestros servicios.

Santana frunció el ceño y siguió caminando mientras yo me paraba para hablar con Jesse, el no era solo uno de los antiguos alumnos del profesor Keane sino que además era su hijo. Era realmente mono.

R – Hola, ¿Qué tal?

J – Ya creía que no venias

Jesse estaba realmente emocionado por la inminente aventura

R – No, es solo que se me ha hecho tarde

J –Este viaje va a ser increíble

R - ¿Has montado mucho en bici por el campo?

J – Si, mucho. Aunque no aquí claro. Papa y yo hemos recorrido unos cuantos parques nacionales. Y también hemos montado mucho por Europa.

R – Entonces, ¿Tu papa y tu son muy unidos?

J – Bueno a veces. Quiero decir que, al fin y al cabo, él no deja de ser mi padre, ¿comprendes? Y mi tutor en la universidad.

Sonreí, comprensiva

R – ¡Dímelo a mí!

J – Quizá lo haga. Después, esta noche

Jesse miro hacia abajo como si se sintiera incomodo. Era como si estuviera tratando de reunir todo su coraje, temerosos de que yo lo rechazara

R – Habrá toque de queda - le asegure, aunque no sabía porque lo alentaba si solo íbamos a estar juntos pocos días

Alzo la vista para mirarme y esbozo una enorme sonrisa

J – Podríamos salir a pasear

R – Me encantaría…

Q – Chica de ciudad, tú vienes conmigo

No sé como supe que esa orden iba dirigida para mí, nadie me había llamado jamás "_chica de ciudad_", puede que fuera porque reconocí la voz o puede que lo notara por la proximidad. Trate de controlar todas las emociones que surgían en mí mientras me giraba lentamente hacia Quinn.

R - ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Chica de ciudad?

Q - ¿Lo eres, no?

R – Si, supongo que se podría decir que Ohio es una ciudad. Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ir en bici contigo?

Se cambio el peso de la mochila de hombro, la cual estaba más cargada que la mía.

Q – Porque eres nueva y tengo que comprobar cuáles son tus habilidades. Seremos los primeros

Quinn iba vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra, llevaba el pelo largo y planchado pero con tal variedad de colores que resultaba de todo, menos aburrido. Para ella habría sido más fácil decir que yo era un problema y deshacerse de mí.

Q – Bonito colgante. Es el símbolo celta del guardián

R – Si eso he oído decir. Era de mi madre

Q – Entonces es un colgante muy especial

Me sostuvo la mirada y fue como si fuéramos las dos únicas personas que existieran en el mundo. No era más que la chica a la que había conocido el verano pasado, la chica con la que había soñado ya incontables veces. No sabía porque ella me perseguía en sueños, porque estaba siempre presente en mi pensamiento. No sabía porque deseaba cumplir ese deseo que había formulado la noche anterior. Bajo la vista hacia mis labios como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

De pronto pareció enfadarse consigo misma, puede porque Jesse nos observaba con curiosidad a las dos sin ni siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.

Q – Nos vemos allí adelante en cinco minutos – dijo y luego miro a Jesse de arriba abajo con una expresión antipática y añadió – asegúrate de que vas siempre pegado a guía Jesse. No quiero que te pierdas.

Jesse entrecerró los ojos y observo a Quinn hasta que desapareció, mantenía una expresión de desagrado que parecía salir de el rítmicamente, por oleadas.

J -¿Quién le ha puesto a ella al mando?

R – Los guardabosques del parque, creo. Se supone que es muy buena. He oído que encontró a una familia que se perdió el verano pasado cuando todo el mundo parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

J - ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

R – Siguió las huellas o algo así, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella

J – Si, como si fuera a contármelo

R - ¿Pelearon o algo así?

J – No, aun no pero no me sorprendería que termináramos peleándonos.

Jesse no parecía un matón, pero Quinn si lo dejaría tirado, ok no creo que a Jesse le gusten mis pensamientos.

R – No vale la pena

Jesse se giro y me vio

J – No crees que pueda vencerla ¿verdad?

R – Ella lleva el control aquí

J – No te dejes engañar por mi aspecto de niño guapo. Soy capaz de pelear

R – No lo dudo, de todos modos, será mejor que me vaya

Toco mi ano durante un segundo y dijo

J – Eh… tengo una cosa para ti

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del cual saco un paquetito pequeño y me lo tendió

J – Feliz cumpleaños

Me sorprendí

R - ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Se puso rojo

J – Anoche no podía dormir, estaba fuera dando un paseo y vi la fiesta

¿Nos había seguido? ¿Era él a quien yo había oído?

R -¿Por qué no dijiste nada, te hubieras unido a nosotros?

J – No me gusta colarme en fiestas en las que no me han invitado. Ábrelo

Lo abrí, dentro había una pulsera de cuero trenzada

R – ¡Oh Jesse!, muchas gracias, está bonita

J – No hay mucho donde elegir en la tienda de aquí. Más que nada hay material para ir de acampada y recuerdos baratos.

R – No, es preciosa – después me la coloque en la muñeca

J – Entonces quizá podamos vernos luego

R – Si, claro

Después intente alcanzar a Quinn, no era más que el primer día, pero a esas alturas yo ya estaba más confundida acerca de unas cuantas cosas: la atracción que sentía por Quinn y el interés que Jesse despertaba en mí.

Un par de minutos más tarde alcance a Quinn, no le enseñe el regalo que me había dado Jesse, en parte esperaba que no lo viera. No sabía porque, pero pensaba que ella no lo aprobaría.

R – Jesse salió por el bosque anoche. Debió ser a él a quien oí

Q – Ya sé que él estuvo en el bosque. Lo olí

R - ¿Cómo dices?

Q – Ese jabón que usa…Es muy fuerte. Pero de cualquier modo, no creo que fuera él la persona que nos observaba

R – Pero el me ha dicho que estuvo observándonos

Q – Bueno, entonces puede que fuera el

Sabía que me estaba dando la razón

R – No lo dices muy convencida

Q – No, es que simplemente creo que tenemos que estar alerta

Asentí

R – Vale

Q - ¡Vamos! – grito a todo el grupo

Según parecía, al decir Quinn que nosotras dos iríamos delante debía referirse a que ella iría primero y yo la seguiría de cerca. Aquel día teníamos que tomar un sendero que la gente había seguido tantas veces que era perfectamente conocido. No había ramas ni arbustos que entorpecieran el camino. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de montar en bicicleta por el campo: poder llegar a lugares a los que nadie había llegado antes. Y en ese preciso momento, observando a Quinn, mi mayor sorpresa era comprobar cuanto disfrutaba ver sus movimientos. Era una persona segura de sí, y conocía el terreno que pisaba.

Yo sabía que ella iba a la universidad en alguna parte y que había vuelto solo para trabajar en verano, pero ahí estaba el asunto. Lo que sabía de ella no alcanzaba a satisfacer la inmensa curiosidad que surgía en mí.

El sendero formaba una ligera pendiente y el terreno del bosque era duro y montañoso, montar en bici a su ritmo requería de un verdadero esfuerzo. Y yo que pensaba que estaba en forma. ¡Ja!

Q – Solo un poco mas

Era humillante que no solo me oyera resoplar, sino que se sintiera obligada a hacerme saber que se había dado cuenta de cuánto luchaba por mantener su paso.

R – Estoy bien

Miro hacia atrás sin alterar la marcha

Q – Pero el profesor y los estudiantes están pasándola mal

R - ¿Estas tratando de demostrarles algo?

Q – Si estuviera tratando de demostrarles algo, no pararía

Si, probablemente seguiría pedaleando todo el día sin hacer ni una sola parada.

El sendero se ensancho ligeramente. Aminoro la marcha hasta ponernos las dos a la par.

R – Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres serpa?

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí

Q – Cuatro años

R - ¿Y es por eso por lo que me han puesto en tu equipo, por tu experiencia?

Q – Yo pedí que te pusieran conmigo

Por un segundo me quede con la boca abierta, pero no creo que a ella le diera tiempo de verlo, porque al mismo tiempo di un traspié. Quinn se movió con tal rapidez, que me dejo asombrada. Me sujeto y me devolvió el equilibrio antes de que pudiera caer bajo el peso de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

R - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pediste que me pusieran contigo?

Q – Porque no creo que nadie pueda protegerte tan bien como yo

R - ¿Y quién te crees tú que eres, una superserpa? ¿O es que no me crees capaz de cuidarme sola?

Q – No soy yo quien acaba de tropezar

S – Oye Fabray, ¿Vamos a parar aquí?

Q – Si

Me soltó, se aparto y se quito la mochila con la mayor facilidad, como si se tratara de una chaqueta.

Q – Quince minutos de descanso, hidrátense bien. Voy a explorar el área y los alrededores

R – _Vale señorita Yo-nunca-me-canso, tú sigue así. Demuéstranos que no eres humana, que no necesitas descansar _– pensé.

J – ¿Es que esta chica no se cansa nunca? Me pregunto Jesse de mal humor mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

Pr - Dicen que es la mejor – contesto el profesor Keane

El profesor Keane tenía el pelo negro salpicado de canas, no parecía el tipo de profesor al estilo Indiana Jones. Se acerco lentamente hacia dos estudiantes Mike y Artie que cargaban con un enorme cajón de madera que iba suspendido en una especie de litera. Ambos estudiantes resoplaban fuertemente y sudaban mucho. El profesor los ayudo a dejar el cajón con cuidado en el suelo.

R - ¿Qué es eso, profesor?

Pr - Es una parte del equipo que necesitaremos para recoger muestras una vez que nos adentremos en la espesura.

R – Pues debe de estar planeando recoger muchas muestras.

El profesor Keane sonrió de un modo que me recordó a mi psicólogo cuando quería hacerme comprender que el sabia cosas con las que mi mente jamás hubiera soñado.

Pr – Pretendo recuperar todo el dinero que me está costando realmente este viaje. Y solo he traído a estudiantes con mucha curiosidad, así que estoy convencido de que hay muchas cosas aquí que querrán examinar de cerca.

El resto de estudiantes, Jake, Ryder y Kitty se sentaron los tres juntos y formaron un grupito. Los serpas nos reunimos. Jake y Ryder parecían un poco mayores para ser estudiantes recién graduados. Kitty era una chica encantadora, ágil y con la silueta de una supermodelo.

Busque la botella de agua por la mochila y me senté junto a Jesse, el cual estaba mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

R - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

J – Ah, me he roto la uña esta mañana cuando estábamos empaquetando los víveres.

R – Yo tengo una lima de uñas, si quieres.

J - ¿Has traído una lima de uñas?

R – Claro, ninguna chica que se preocupe por su manicure puede ir al bosque sin su lima de uñas.

Jesse se echo a reír y se limo la uña. Me la devolvió poco después.

R - Deberías tomar agua

J - ¡Ah!, si, cierto.

Sacó una botella de la mochila y se la bebió entera en cuestión de segundos. Luego alzo la vista por encima de la botella hacia mí.

J - ¿Qué sabes tú de esa chica?

R - ¿De qué chica?

J – De la chica que se cree que está al mando aquí

R – Si te refieres a Quinn, está realmente al mando aquí. Tiene papeles y todo lo que tú quieras para demostrarlo

No sabía el porqué la defendía cuando su actitud era soberbia.

J – Lo que sea, ¿Es de por aquí?

R – Si, quiero decir que creo que va a la universidad en otra parte, pero creció aquí

J – Tiene un cabello muy raro. Quiero decir que, ¿Quién tiene el cabello de tantos colores diferentes?

A mí en realidad me gustaba su cabello, pero no la defendí porque no quería que nadie pensara que Quinn me gustaba.

J – ¿Y tú? Te he oído decir que eres de Ohio. Y este parque está casi en Canadá. ¿Cómo es que te has decidido a trabajar tan lejos de casa?

Mi instinto me aconsejo que le contestara cualquier cosa, pero me tenía que enfrentar a mis miedos, toque la pulsera de piel trenzada que me había regalado.

R – Me lo recomendó mi psicólogo

J – ¿Vas al Psicólogo?

No supe adivinar si estaba sorprendido o horrorizado

R – Si

J – Entonces… ¿Eres bipolar o qué?

R – Digamos simplemente que tengo problemas. Mataron a mis padres en este bosque. Mi Psicólogo dice que necesito hacer las paces con este parque para poder superar su muerte.

J – ¡Vaya, eso sí que es fuerte!

Era evidente que el tenia problemas para hablar de asuntos sentimentales, pero fuera la conexión que yo había creído entablar con el momentos antes, sin duda había sido un error.

R – Si no suelo contárselo a nadie. Olvida que lo he mencionado. No sé porque te lo he dicho.

J – ¡No, espera!, ha sido culpa mía. Jamás había conocido a nadie cuyos padres hubieran sido asesinados. Quiero decir que no me esperaba nada de eso. ¿Cómo los mataron? ¿Fue algún animal salvaje?

R – Lo siento. No quiero seguir hablando de eso. No debería de haberlo mencionado

J - ¡Eh! No importa. Desde que nos conocimos ayer, he sentido una especie de conexión contigo. Enserio, si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

R – Gracias

J – Además, de mi te puedes fiar, ¿sabes? Solo vamos a vernos durante un par de semanas y luego yo me iré. A menos que….

R - ¿A menos que, qué?

J – A menos que lleguemos a sentirnos verdaderamente unidos durante esta excursión. Entonces, ¿Quién sabe? Entre los correos electrónicos y los mensajes de texto, puede que las relaciones a larga distancia funcionen

R - ¡Vaya, si que vas deprisa!

J – Solo pienso en las posibilidades. Me interesan mucho las posibilidades.

Y a mí también o eso creía. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le guiñe el ojo o le di un empujoncito en la dirección correcta? ¿Por qué de pronto me encontré a mi misma mirando a mi alrededor, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? ¿Y porque me sobresalté tanto al ver a Quinn apoyada en un árbol, observándome?

_**BUENO CHICOS, PUES ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA CUMPLIDO CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS Y SINO ES ASI, YA SABEN TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS, SALUDOS!**_


	7. CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 5**

_J – A menos que lleguemos a sentirnos verdaderamente unidos durante esta excursión. Entonces, ¿Quién sabe? Entre los correos electrónicos y los mensajes de texto, puede que las relaciones a larga distancia funcionen_

_R - ¡Vaya, si que vas deprisa!_

_J – Solo pienso en las posibilidades. Me interesan mucho las posibilidades._

_Y a mí también o eso creía. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le guiñe el ojo o le di un empujoncito en la dirección correcta? ¿Por qué de pronto me encontré a mi misma mirando a mi alrededor, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? ¿Y porque me sobresalté tanto al ver a Quinn apoyada en un árbol, observándome?_

**HOLA CHICOS, ¿COMO ESTÁN? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, AUN NO C SI VA A SALIR FINN EN ESTE FIC, YA VERE CON EL PASO DE LA HISTORIA, POR EL MOMENTO NUESTRO QUERIDO JESSE ES EL QUE ANDA DETRÁS DE RACHEL, UPS HABER Q TAL LO TOMA QUINN. SALUDOS!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Q – Tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar al lugar en el que pensamos acampar esta noche. Chica de ciudad, tú sigues conmigo.

Agarre la mochila, me la cargue a los hombros y camine trabajosamente hacia ella.

R - ¿De verdad crees que es necesario que siga tus pasos como si fuera tu sombra?

Q – Por ahora si – ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Es que querías ir con el?

Sabía que se refería a Jesse

R – Puede, ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Q – En cuanto te metieras en un problema, ibas a ver lo pronto que echaba a correr para ponerse a salvo. No ibas a volver a verlo.

R – Eso no lo sabes

Q – Se me da bien juzgar a la gente. Jesse es un perro ladrador y poco mordedor.

R – Y supongo que tú eres una buena mordedora

Q – Eso depende de si el otro necesita que lo muerda, ahí afuera puede haber mucho peligro. Quédate conmigo un poco más.

Pensé en la posibilidad de seguir discutiendo, pero todo el mundo se había reunido alrededor de nosotros, me encogí de hombros y conteste.

R – Muy bien, jefa. Vamos

R - ¿Hombres lobo? ¿De verdad crees en la existencia de los hombres lobo?

Casi me ahogo al tratar de reprimir la risa, mientras hacia la pregunta. Muchos de nosotros estábamos sentados alrededor de la fogata junto al profesor Keane. El resto del día había transcurrido de un modo bastante parecido a la mañana: habíamos caminado trabajosamente por el bosque, tomamos un pequeño descanso y otra vez regresamos a caminar. Hasta el momento de llegar a aquel enorme claro, en el que Quinn había anunciado que acamparíamos para pasar la noche. En ese momento era de noche y estábamos tostando malvaviscos. El mismo cliché de siempre.

El profesor Keane había estado contando historias de hombres lobo, lo cual había resultado fascinante. Absurdo, pero fascinante. Y después había continuado hablando acerca de los lobos que habían sido vistos por los alrededores, en el mismo bosque en el que estábamos. Lobos que, el estaba convencido, eran en realidad hombres lobo. El creía que ese parque nacional en particular era su territorio de caza, y que era allí donde se ocultaban del resto del mundo.

Pr - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?, todas las culturas cuentan con una leyenda sobre un hombre que se transforma y toma la forma de un animal. Y las leyendas están basadas en hechos reales.

S – Yo estoy con Rachel en esto. Los hombres lobo solo existen en cuentos de ficción. O si no, acuérdate del Pie Grande o del monstruo del Lago Ness. Al final, a todos los desmitifican.

P – Pues no se… Puede que el profesor Keane haya dado con algo realmente importante. En mi cabaña había un chico que podría haber sido un hombre lobo. Jamás se afeitaba, ni se cortaba el pelo, ni se bañaba. Costaba trabajo llamarlo humano.

Volví a reprimir la risa. Según parecía, nadie se lo tomaba enserio.

J – Pero, ¿Y si es cierto?, ¿Y si los hombres lobo existen y viven en este bosque?

R – En ese caso todos estamos condenados a morir

Puck y Santana se echaron a reír ante mi escena teatral.

Q – O nos convertiremos todos en lobos. ¿No es así como funciona, profesor? El hombre lobo te muerde, y te conviertes en hombre lobo tú también, ¿no?

Pr – Esa es una posibilidad. La otra es que sea genético. Los hombres lobo nacen con cierto tipo de mutación genética…

Q - ¿Cómo?, ¿Igual que los X-Men?

Pr – Hasta la ficción tiene una base real

Q – Pero, ¿Por qué van a ser los hombres lobo los mutantes?, ¿Y si son los demás los que mutaron en realidad? Puede que al principio todo el mundo fuera hombre lobo

Pr – Es una teoría interesante, pero de ser así ellos serian la especie dominante, ¿No te parece? Serian ellos los que nos cazarían a nosotros, en lugar de nosotros a ellos.

S - ¿Nosotros los cazamos a ellos?

Pr – No, no me he explicado bien. Me refería a que somos nosotros los que los descubrimos a ellos.

Br – Pero si ellos no quieren que los descubramos, puede que sea porque ellos son posteriores a nosotros.

Q – Pues no creo que esta noche tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos. No hay luna llena.

Pr – Eso funcionaria solo en el caso de que la transformación estuviera controlada por la luna. Pero ¿Y si pueden transformarse a voluntad?

Q – Entonces yo diría que tenemos un grave problema.

R – Tu no crees nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Quinn era la última persona a la que yo creía capaz de tragarse esa ridícula historia acerca de los hombres lobo. Me guiño el ojo, y yo sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco.

Q – Tú piensa que por las noches, después de cerrar la cremallera de la tienda, yo ya no salgo para nada hasta que se hace de día.

J – Ninguna tienda puede detener a un hombre lobo.

Q – Jamás se ha documentado ningún ataque de un lobo a un ser humano.

J – Pero no estamos hablando de lobos, amiga. Estamos hablando de hombres lobo de personas que se convierten en bestias. Están ahí afuera y nosotros vamos a demostrar que existen.

Q – ¿Es para eso por lo que hacen esta expedición?

Pr – Jesse se ha mostrado quizá demasiado entusiasta. Esperamos ver a unos cuantos lobos y poder estudiarlos.

Q – Los lobos originarios de esta zona se extinguieron, pero hace unos veinte años trajeron a unos cuantos para repoblar el parque. Esos primeros lobos que trajeron probablemente estén ya muertos, pero sus descendientes siguen vivos. Y son una especie protegida.

Pr – No vamos a hacerles daño

Q – Bueno, entonces puede que tengan suerte y vean alguno. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto. Yo me voy a la cama. Sam, asegúrate de que todo el mundo permanezca a salvo esta noche.

S – Yo me encargo.

Tuve la sensación de que no era la única que pensaba que Quinn y Jesse acabarían peleándose.

R – ¿De verdad crees en todo esto?

J – No, pero ¿A quién le importa?

R – En las películas de lobos siempre están un poco rabiosos.

J - A mi una vez me mordió un lobo

R - ¿Enserio?

J – Si, me dio un mordisco

Pr – Jesse se ha dedicado a estudiar a los lobos desde entonces.

R – Pero Quinn dice que no hay documentado ningún caso de ataque de lobo a humano.

J – Supongo que ella no lo sabe todo

S – Entonces, ¿Te conviertes en lobo cuando hay luna llena?

J - ¡Ojalá!

S – Yo siempre me pongo de parte de los hombres lobo. En las películas, siempre les echan la culpa de todo.

P – Es solo ficción, Santana: en esas películas no hay mensaje subliminal, ni la revelación de ninguna gran verdad.

S – Pero es cierto que hay una predisposición en contra de ellos. Siempre hacen el papel del malo.

J – Te lo tomas de un modo muy personal.

S – ¿Que quieres que te diga? ricitos, me gustan los caninos.

Br – Los vampiros también cargan siempre la culpa. ¿Vas a defenderlos a ellos también?

S – En las películas, hay muchos vampiros que tratan de luchar contra la adicción a la sangre, que intentan ser nobles.

J – Pero siempre pierden su humanidad cuando se transforman.

Pr – En todas las leyendas los hombres lobo hacen cosas horribles e imperdonables. Por eso es completamente natural que Hollywood haya incorporado esos miedos en sus historias.

S – Aun así

Jesse me ofreció su dulce de malvavisco ligeramente tostado.

R – No puedo aceptarlo. Te ha costado mucho trabajo tostarlo en su punto exacto.

J – Porque quería que fuera perfecto para ti.

¿Cómo podía negarme? Me lo metí a la boca, estaba de muerte. Le sonreí y él me sonrió a mí.

Nada mas de meternos Brittany, Santana y yo en nuestra tienda, Brittany se tumbo encima del saco de dormir, se dio la vuelta y se durmió sin decir una palabra.

S – Algo le molesta. Pero no se qué.

S – Enana, ¿Qué hay entre tú y ricitos?

R – Santana, se llama Jesse y no estoy segura. Quiero decir que él me gusta.

S – Tienes que tener cuidado. Algunos tipos se creen que las serpas estamos solo para enrollarnos, que somos chicas fáciles.

R – No creo que Jesse piense eso. Y desde luego yo no soy una chica fácil.

S – Tu ten cuidado. No me gustaría ver cómo te quedas destrozada después de la primera expedición.

R – Puede que ahora este con él, pero jamás me tomaría en serio a una persona a la que se que no voy a volver a ver.

Br – Si, eso dicen todas

S - ¡Creíamos que estabas durmiendo!

Br – ¿Cómo voy a dormir con ustedes dos hablando sin parar?

Santana le saco la lengua a Brittany, antes de ponerse cómoda dentro del saco.

S – Tu ten cuidado

Durante el verano pasado, en aquel mismo bosque, yo me había dado cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba nada la oscuridad absoluta. A última hora, después de que mis padres se fueran a dormir, yo siempre me escapaba hasta la tienda de Santana. Hablábamos durante horas del colegio, de ropa y de chicos. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que yo le había contado que mis padres biológicos habían sido asesinados.

A Brittany la había conocido también el verano anterior, pero no me sentía tan próxima a ella. Puede que presintiera que ella tenía sus propios problemas. En ese momento estaba roncando.

Pero no eran ni el ruido ni la luz lo que me impedía dormir. Eran los lobos. No se oía ningún aullido, pero yo tenía la sensación de que merodeaban por los alrededores. Si lo que había dicho Quinn era cierto, llevaban en el bosque solo veinte años. Lo suficiente como para que estuvieran aquí, en el parque, cuando vine con mis padres biológicos de acampada durante aquel lejano verano. El verano anterior yo no había querido visitar el lugar exacto. No me sentía preparada para hacerlo. Aunque también puede que tuviera miedo de que el trauma fuera demasiado fuerte para mí. Sin embargo, esa noche no podía evitar recordar unos gruñidos graves, emitidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta y que no había oído en sueños.

¿Qué había ocurrido realmente ese día?

Tenía que enfrentarme a mis miedos. Pero habría sido más fácil de haber sabido cuales eran esos miedos. Solo sabía que tenía, la sensación de que algo malo surgía sobre el horizonte, de que yo estaba a punto de cambiar. No sabía ni que esperar, pero intuía que se relacionaba con mi pasado y que tendría una influencia importante sobre mi futuro. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Di la vuelta a la tienda y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Había dado un par de pasos cuando oí voces. Hablaban en voz baja. Estaban cerca, muy próximas a una de las otras tiendas.

Yo sabía que no era asunto mío, pero me acerque sigilosamente a escuchar.

J – Lo sé, papa. ¡Dios!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento?

Reconocí la voz, era de Jesse.

Pr – No queremos despertar sospechas

J - ¡Pero si fuiste tu quién empezó a hablar de hombres lobo!

Pr – Como leyenda

J – Pero hablabas igual que un predicador, soltando el evangelio del hombre lobo. Esa es la razón por la que Rachel te pregunto si creías en ellos. Tú la regaste tanto como yo.

Pr – A partir de ahora tenemos que estar más alerta, y tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos.

J – Ya te he dicho, no he sido yo el que empezó

Pr – Enserio, Jesse, cualquiera de nuestros guías podría serlo.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltarme a reir

J – Yo apuesto por Quinn. Esa tipa es demasiado callada. Es inquietante como puede quedarse ahí de pie, tan quieta. ¿Y porque no deja de desaparecer cada vez que paramos a descansar? ¿A qué se dedica cuando se marcha?

Pr – Ya lo averiguaremos. Tranquilo, ya lo averiguaremos.

Me quede ahí de pie, atónita, mientras sus voces se iban apagando progresivamente al alejarse hacia sus respectivas tiendas. Pero, ¿De qué estaban hablando realmente? ¿Creían que los serpas eran hombres lobo, que Quinn podría ser una?

**EY, QUE LE PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, SI SE QUE ESTE ESTA UN POCO MAS CORTO Y Q PROMETI HACERLOS MAS LARGOS, PERO NO PUDE ESCRIBIR MAS, PORFA NO SE ENOJEN, LOS RECOMPESARE =) SALUDOS!**

**P,D. TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS**


	8. CHAPTER 7

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_Pr – A partir de ahora tenemos que estar más alerta, y tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos._

_J – Ya te he dicho, no he sido yo el que empezó_

_Pr – Enserio, Jesse, cualquiera de nuestros guías podría serlo._

_Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltarme a reir _

_J – Yo apuesto por Quinn. Esa tipa es demasiado callada. Es inquietante como puede quedarse ahí de pie, tan quieta. ¿Y porque no deja de desaparecer cada vez que paramos a descansar? ¿A qué se dedica cuando se marcha?_

_Pr – Ya lo averiguaremos. Tranquilo, ya lo averiguaremos._

_Me quede ahí de pie, atónita, mientras sus voces se iban apagando progresivamente al alejarse hacia sus respectivas tiendas. Pero, ¿De qué estaban hablando realmente? ¿Creían que los serpas eran hombres lobo, que Quinn podría ser una?_

**HOLA CHICOS, AQUÍ REPORTANDOME, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SALUDOS!**

**CHAPTER 7 **

La sola idea de que la gente pudiera cambiar para convertirse en un animal era ridícula, pero el hecho de que alguien pudiera creerlo seriamente resultaba aterrador. Pensé en todo el equipo que transportaban. ¿Llevaban una jaula dentro del enorme cajón de madera? ¿Iban a tratar de capturar a un lobo? ¿Y cuando se dieran cuenta de que el lobo era simplemente un lobo?, ¿Entonces, que?

Caminé con toda la precaución y el silencio que fui capaz hacia los arboles. De ningún modo quería que ellos me oyeran, que supieran que había oído su conversación. No es que pensara que iban a asesinarme para obligarme a guardar silencio ni nada de eso, pero estaba asustada ente la idea de que había salido de expedición para cazar a un hombre lobo.

En cuanto llegue a un punto en el que creí estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie me viera, encendí la linterna. La luz siempre me proporcionaba cierta confianza, pero, por extraño que parezca, en aquel momento me sentí tan reconfortada por los arboles que me rodeaban como por todo lo demás. Oí el roce de las hojas al soplar el viento, y casi me pareció como si sonara igual a una canción de cuna. Por un alocado instante me pareció escuchar a mi mama cantando.

Yo no crei en los fantasmas, pero si creía que el alma, el espíritu o lo que sea que nos hace ser quienes somos, sigue vivo mas allá de la muerte. Así que, después de todo, creer en los hombres lobo quizá no fuera tanta locura.

Q - ¿Vas a algún lado, chica de ciudad?

Quinn estaba de pie a mi lado. No la había oído llegar. ¿Cómo había podido acercarse tan silenciosamente?

R - ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Q - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

R – No podía dormir

Q – ¿Así que se te ocurrió que sería una buena idea merodear alrededor del campamento?

R – No estaba merodeando. Estaba… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Q – Yo tampoco podía dormir. ¿Tu porque no podías dormir?

Me había arrepentido de haberme mostrado tan abierta con Jesse poco antes.

R – Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza

Q – Tus padres murieron aquí, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonó amable y comprensiva

R - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Q – Oí algo el verano pasado. Nos dijeron porque estabas aquí. Para que no nos comportáramos mal al guiarte por el bosque. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti volver aquí.

Asentí. Sentí la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas.

R – Si

Q – si quieres seguir caminando, yo te acompañare

R – Gracias, pero… no tengo ganas de estar con nadie

Q – No he dicho hablar. Solo caminar. Yo puedo mantenerte a salvo

R - ¿Y si nos perdemos?

Q – Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano. Cuando creces en Tarrant, el parque nacional es como el jardín de tu casa.

R – Vale, bien. Si a ti no te importa, solo quiero dar una vuelta.

Eche a caminar y ella me alcanzo y siguió mi paso. No me hizo gracia tener que admitirlo pero ella me resultaba mucho más reconfortante que los arboles o que el haz de la luz de la linterna.

R – Te mueves con mucho sigilo

Q – He tenido que aprender a hacerlo. Puck, Blaine y yo solíamos jugar con los otros chicos. El único modo de ganar para poder acercarse era a hurtadillas sin que te oyeran.

R – Y a ti te gusta ganar

Q – Claro si la meta es perder, no tiene sentido jugar

Me detuve y apoye la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

R – ¿Tú tienes malos recuerdos?

Q – Todo el mundo tiene malos recuerdos

R – Esa no es una respuesta

Q – Si, tengo algunos malos recuerdos

R – Yo estaba con ellos cuando los asesinaron. Me refiero a mis padres. Pero no recuerdo lo que paso. Recuerdo el eco de los disparos. Sonaron muy fuerte. Y de pronto mis padres estaban muertos. Últimamente ese recuerdo me está volviendo loca, desde que he vuelto a estos bosques este año. El año pasado fue como si estuviera metida en una burbuja, como si estuviera tratando de aislarme del pasado. No quería enfrentarme a el. Pero este año es diferente. Es como si algo en mi interior quisiera liberarse. No puedo explicarlo, pero siento como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo realmente importante.

Quinn se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla a lo largo con los nudillos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando.

R - ¡Lo siento! No pretendía soltarte ese rollo

Q – No importa. Ha tenido que ser muy duro para ti volver aquí, yo adoro este bosque. Tú, en cambio, debes odiarlo.

R – Debería, pero no. En cierto sentido, cuando estoy aquí, me siento conectada con mis padres.

Guardo silencio. Fue extraño, pero eso me hizo mejorar mi opinión de ella.

R – Según mi psicólogo, se supone que debo enfrentarme a lo ocurrido, pero yo solo quiero olvidarlo. No hago más que tener pesadillas que no tienen sentido.

De nuevo me rozaba con los nudillos, pero en esa ocasión además acariciaba la curva de mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Q - ¿Fue de noche o de día?

R – De noche. Al terminar la puesta de sol. Quedaba todavía luz para ver, pero no para verlo todo.

Q - ¿Estaban todos juntos?

R – Si, querían enseñarme algo. Nos habíamos alejado de los otros. Se me había olvidado que hubiera otros. Acabo de acordarme.

_¿Quiénes eran? ¿Más familiares? No, en ese caso me habrían acogido. ¿Amigos? _Sacudí la cabeza.

R – No se quienes eran. ¿Crees que es importante?

Q – Yo no soy psicóloga. ¿Qué querían enseñarte tus padres?

R – No puedo recordarlo. Estaba asustada por algo. Había visto algo. No lo se

Q – Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Si es importante, ya saldrá

R – Creí que no eras psicóloga

Q – No lo soy, pero sé que a veces puede ser peor empeñarse demasiado en intentarlo, que no intentarlo en absoluto.

R – Eso no tiene sentido

Allí fuera, lejos de todos los demás, cuando no tenia que mostrarse como una líder, cuando se convertía simplemente en una chica, ya no resultaba tan amenazadora.

R - Y tú, ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

Q – Por toda esa conversación acerca de los hombres lobo. No he podido evitar temblar.

Eso me hizo sonreír

R - ¡Si, seguro! Así que te da miedo el lobo grande y malo, ¿eh?

Sonrió, tenía una sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

R – Creen que tu eres una mujer lobo, lo creen el profesor Keane y Jesse.

Q - ¿Enserio?

R – Lo encuentras divertido

Q - ¡Mientras no lleven balas de plata!

R - ¡Ah, fantástico! Así que tu también crees en todas esas cosas, ¿eh?

Q – No, pero no quiero que disparen a ningún lobo con el que nos crucemos por casualidad.

R – Porque a ellos también quieres protegerlos

Q – He pasado mucho tiempo en estos bosques. Y no quiero ver como los hieren. Igual que no quiero ver cómo te hieren a ti

Inclino la cabeza ligeramente, y fue increíble, pero yo me di cuenta de que iba a besarme. Y no solo me di cuenta de eso, sino que además me di cuenta de que yo lo deseaba con desesperación.

De pronto un aullido en la distancia nos obligo a quedarnos inmóviles. Fue un sonido solitario y único.

Q – Creo que deberíamos volver

R – Si

Dirigí la luz hacia el camino

Q – De hecho es por aquí

Me tomo de la mano y me guio en la dirección correcta.

R - ¿Estás segura?

Q – Sin duda

No sé cómo me desoriente, pero la seguí. Enseguida vi las luces de nuestro campamento.

R – Gracias por acompañarme

Q – Cuando quieras salir a dar un paseo de noche, dímelo. No es seguro salir por estos bosques sola.

No me di cuenta hasta que no estuve dentro de mi saco, de que ella también había salido sola ahí afuera. ¿Por qué si era seguro para ella, pero no para mí? Entonces oí el aullido de otro lobo. Sonó mucho más cerca, tan cerca que casi habría jurado que estaba pegado a mi tienda. Debería de tener miedo, pero en vez de eso igual que cuando paseaba con Quinn, me sentí reconfortada.

El día siguiente fue bastante parecido al anterior, solo que el terreno se me hizo aun mas difícil. Así que el todo el mundo tuvo que esforzarse un poco más. Todos, menos los sepas. En cierto momento Quinn sugirió que Puck y Sam podían cargar con el cajón, pero Ryder y Jake insistieron en que ellos podían con él.

Br – ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que llevan ahí, cuando no quieren soltarlo ni a sol ni a sombra?

Después de la parada para comer, Quinn no había vuelto a insistir en que yo siguiera al frente con ella, así que me había retirado a la parte de atrás con Santana y Brittany.

S – Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que me lo digan.

R – Yo creo que puede que sea una jaula.

Br - ¿Una jaula? Pero ¿Para qué?

R – Anoche los oí hablar después de irnos todos a la cama. Creo que están realmente convencidos de que hay hombres lobo en este bosque

S - ¡Bah! No son los primeras. Siempre vienen excursionistas que oyen rumores y que se creen que van a encontrar pruebas.

R – Pero, creo que Jesse y su padre hablan de cazar en serio a un hombre lobo.

S - ¿Y qué? No van a encontrar ninguno. Y mientras tanto, a nosotros nos pagan.

R – Si, es cierto, pero eso me hace sentirme algo suspicaz con respecto a ellos

S – La gente cree en todo tipo de cosas. Pero mientras no sean violentos, con nosotros, ¿Qué nos importa? Y ese tipo de rumores atraen a la gente al parque. Son buenos para nosotros.

Supuse que eso era verdad. Me ajuste el peso de la mochila sobre los hombros. Estaba orgullosa del hecho de haber mantenido el paso de todos los demás.

R - ¿Así que Quinn también hace todo eso de la cacería?

No podía creerlo, siempre estaba tan seria.

S – Lo hacía antes de marcharse a la universidad. Ahora solo viene a casa a pasar las vacaciones de semana santa y de verano. ¿Te interesa Fabray?

R - ¿Cómo? ¡No! Es solo curiosidad. Vamos a pasar el verano todos juntos. Me parece que lo más correcto es saber algo uno del otro.

Br – Entonces puede que esta noche juguemos a _verdad o mentira_ alrededor de la fogata.

P - ¡Ey, se están quedando atrás!

Yo esperaba que Brittany estuviera bromeando al sugerir que jugáramos a verdad o mentira alrededor del fuego. Había muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado averiguar, pero no había muchas cosas que quisiera revelar.

Pero tal y como salió la cosa, no jugamos a nada en absoluto alrededor del la fogata.

Más tarde, Brittany y yo estábamos ya en la tienda, preparándonos para meternos en el saco, cuando Santana entro un tanto nerviosa.

S - ¡Vale chicas!, he tenido cierta conversación personal con Jake, y ahora sé que hay en el baúl de madera. ¡Cerveza!

Br - ¡No te creo! ¿En serio?

S – Bueno también llevan equipo, pero han metido cerveza en los huecos libres, y acaban de decidir que pesa demasiado para seguir cargando con ella todo el camino, así que en cuanto el profesor Keane se vaya a dormir… ¡Fiesta!

Brittany y yo dejamos de inmediato los preparativos para irnos a la cama y comenzamos los preparativos para salir afuera con los chicos. Yo no había planeado hacer ninguna fiesta en el bosque, pero estaba emocionada. Me solté el pelo y deje que cayera libre por encima de los hombros. Luego empecé a revolver por la mochila, buscando el top de color esmeralda que se ataba al cuello

Santana saco la cabeza por la cremallera abierta de la tienda

S - ¿Qué le pasa a este viejo esta noche? ¡Que se largue a dormir!

Br - ¿Vas a volver a verte con Jake?

S – No, solo he estado ligando un poco

Br – Pues para estar comprometida con Sam, no parece que te lo tomes demasiado enserio.

R - ¿Cómo? ¿Tú y Sam están comprometidos? No me habías dicho nada

S – Es complicado

Parecía que todas queríamos atraer un poco de atención aquella noche.

S – Mis padres y sus padres son amigos de toda la vida, y por eso nos presionan para que estemos juntos.

Br – Si no quieres que te presionen, díselos

S – Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Br – Yo solo digo que él se merece a alguien que desee de verdad estar con el.

S - ¿Alguien como tú?

R - ¡Uau, Chicas!, ¿es que vamos a pelarnos aquí dentro?

Ellas se miraron la una a la otra, Santana fue la primera en ceder.

S – Sam y yo no estamos seguros de hasta dónde queremos llegar. Así que podemos tomárnoslo con calma hasta que termine la expedición, ¿te parece?

Br – Lo que tu digas

Yo había sentido cierta tensión entre ellas dos alguna que otra vez. Y el asunto de Sam lo explicaba todo.

Me puse el top atado al cuello y unos pantalones cortos blancos. En cierto sentido yo comprendía a Santana. A veces era difícil saber exactamente lo que uno sentía por alguien. La noche anterior había sentido una conexión con Quinn, pero ella aun seguía dándome miedo. Jesse… bueno, Jesse simplemente parecía una persona más sencilla.

Santana volvió a asomar la cabeza fuera.

S - ¡Por fin! El viejo se ha ido. ¡Vamos!

Todos nos alejamos del campamento, arrastrándonos como si fuéramos guerreros ninja o algo así. Cada uno de los estudiantes, incluida Kitty, llevaban un six pack de cerveza. Cuando creímos estar lo suficiente lejos como para que el profesor Keane no nos oyera, Ryder comenzó a pasar las latas de mano a mano.

Para mi gran sorpresa, hasta Quinn vino y bebió cerveza. Por supuesto, nada más llegar busco un árbol en el que apoyarse. Kitty se acerco a ella. Le dedico una de sus poca frecuentes sonrisas. Sentí los celos invadirme pero me di la vuelta; no quería reconocer mis sentimientos. Las dos habíamos compartido un momento muy especial la noche anterior, pero era evidente que para ella no había sido más que una agradable charla de hermana mayor con una persona de la que se sentía responsable

Santana golpeo la lata de cerveza contra la mía.

S - ¡Por los buenos tiempos!

R - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de Sam?

Ok, estaba un poco molesta. Yo le había contado un montón de cosas desde que nos conocimos el verano anterior, incluyendo lo de mis pesadillas. Y sin embargo ella me ocultaba un tema delicado.

S – Como ya te he dicho, no se a donde vamos a parar. ¿ y quién quiere caer en la trampa que le tienden sus padres?

R – Parece que a Britanny le gusta Sam de verdad

S – Puede ser. Ella tiene problemas pero no quiere hablar de ello. Vale, si, le gustaba… le gusta Sam, y el estuvo de acuerdo con los padres de ambos en que nosotros teníamos que estar juntos. Siempre hemos sido amigos. Yo no quiero hacerle daño, simplemente es que no sé si es la persona a la que quiero, asi que por ahora no quiero pensar en ello.

R - ¿Y qué dice Sam?

S - Esta desilusionado porque yo no demuestro tanto entusiasmo como él.

R – Si en algún momento quieres hablar, aquí estoy

Ella me miro y sonrio

S – Gracias. Creo que voy a ir a mezclarme con alguno de los estudiantes más guapos.

Mientras se alejaba, yo me sentí mejor, más tranquila, por el hecho de no ser la única que estaba hecha un lio.

J - ¿Qué hay?

Alce la vista hacia Jesse

R – No mucho. Están locos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre traer tanta cerveza por el bosque?

J – Si. Pesaba tanto que Jake y Ryder estaban perdiendo el entusiasmo por la idea. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de salir de acampada? Lo claro que es el cielo de noche. ¿Quieres ir a contemplar las estrellas?

Mire hacia donde estaba Quinn, que seguía hablando con Kitty. Sin duda alguna, la noche anterior yo lo había malinterpretado. Puede que al estar al mando ella creyera que debía mantenerse alejada de cualquier lazo emocional.

R – Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Jesse y yo agarramos otra cerveza y nos dirigimos a algún lugar entre los árboles.

J – Ahí está la osa mayor - señalando hacia arriba

R – Y allí esta Casiopea

J - ¡Pero si te sabes las constelaciones!

R – Bueno, sí. Fue lo primero que me enseño mi padre cuando me llevo de acampada.

J – Esperaba impresionarte, pero ahora voy a tener que hacerte una confesión. Jamás he sido capaz de distinguir más allá de la Osa Mayor. Nunca se que estrellas tengo que unir para formar una figura.

R – Ok, Cassie puede ser difícil, pero si sabes encontrar a la Osa Mayor, deberías distinguir también a Draco, el dragón. Su cola pasa entre las dos osas.

J – Pues no

R – Sigue la línea que traza mi dedo. Justo ahí.

J – No lo siento. Jamás se me ha dado ver dibujos en el cielo.

R – No todos modos, lo mejor de observar el cielo son las estrellas fugaces.

J – Pues no sé cómo, pero yo jamás las he visto tampoco.

Me eche a reír

R - ¡Pero Jesse! ¡Eso es una tontería! No hay más que observar hasta que veamos una.

J – Eso puede llevarnos toda la noche

R – Sin duda, sobre todo si me miras a mí en vez de mirar al cielo.

J – Es que tú eres mucho más interesante. ¿Por qué quisiste ser sepa?

R - Me gustaba estar en el bosque, y así además me pagan por estar en el bosque. Salgo ganando.

J – Pero como eres de Ohio, probablemente no conocerás mucho al resto de los serpas.

R – Los conocí el verano pasado. Pero Santana y yo nos hemos llamado y mandando correos electrónicos desde entonces. No hemos hecho amigas. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

J - ¿Cómo qué?

R – Nuestra afición por estar al aire libre, más que nada. Además las dos haremos el último curso el año que viene.

J - ¿Así que conociste a todos los guías el verano pasado?

R – Si

J – Supongo que tenemos suerte de que vengan tantos con nosotros. A mi jamás se me habría ocurrido que fuera peligroso estar en el bosque. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le paso a tus padres, ¿no tienes miedo?

R – No. Por extraño que parezca, aquí siempre me he sentido segura. Además le confiaría mi vida a Quinn.

Me sorprendí al decirlo en voz alta

J - ¿enserio?

R – Desde luego. Ella siempre está alerta y es muy consciente de todo.

J – Pues parecía muy consciente de Kitty cuando estábamos allí, con todos los otros.

J - ¿Te gusta Quinn?

R – No me cae mal

J - ¿Te gusto yo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, note que se me erizaba el pelo de la cabeza y de los brazos. Inmediatamente me incorpore hasta quedarme sentada.

J - ¿Qué ocurre?

R – Alguien nos observa

J - ¡Seguro! ¡sera Quinn! Esa tipa…

R – No es Quinn

Yo no estaba muy segura de como sabía que no era ella. O puede que un modo mejor de decirlo fuera que de haber sido ella, lo habría sabido. Su forma de observarme era muy diferente. Me hacía sentirme protegida. En ese instante en cambio me sentí…amenazada.

R – Deberíamos marcharnos

J – Creí que íbamos a esperar hasta que viera una estrella fugaz

R - ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos estado mirando al cielo! Enserio. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tenemos que volver

J – Es solo porque nos hemos puesto a hablar de peligro.

R – No es por eso. Vamos Jesse. Quinn nos presionara otra vez mañana para que caminemos. Necesito dormir.

J – Esta bien

Agarre las latas de cerveza y se las puse en las manos

R – Puede que ahora pesen menos, pero tendras que seguir cargando con ellas, no podemos llenar el bosque de basura.

J – Si, supongo que al final traer cerveza no ha sido buena idea. Excepto porque me ha permitido estar un arto a solas contigo.

De camino al campamento no pude dejar de pensar en que algo nos observaba: algo peligroso. Y entonces lo vi, perdido entre las sombras de los arboles, un poco apartado. Un lobo. Asomo la cabeza durante solo una fracción de segundo, pero a mí me basto para ver que era negro. Completamente negro.

Quinn había dicho que los lobos no atacaban a los humanos, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

J - ¡Eh, yo vi un lobo como ese la noche que te seguí a la fiesta de cumpleaños!

R - ¿En serio?

J – Si, y casi me da un ataque al corazón allí mismo. Salió de entre las sombras cuando yo volvía a la cabaña.

Lo que estaba sintiendo se parecía mucho a lo que había sentido aquella noche.

J - ¿Crees que es peligroso?

¡Sí!, Me grito mi instinto

R – No lo se

Si sabía, sin embargo, que yo no confiaba en ese lobo. Tenía algo que me indicaba que solo estaba buscando problemas. O eso, o yo había bebido alguna cerveza de más.

**WOW! AHORA SI ESTA INTERESANTE, Q OCURRIRA CON ESE LOBO MISTERIOSO QUE VIERON RACHEL Y JESSE, NO LO SABREMOS HASTA EL LUNES, LES DESEO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA**. **CUIDENSE, SALUDOS!**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 7**

_De camino al campamento no pude dejar de pensar en que algo nos observaba: algo peligroso. Y entonces lo vi, perdido entre las sombras de los arboles, un poco apartado. Un lobo. Asomo la cabeza durante solo una fracción de segundo, pero a mí me basto para ver que era negro. Completamente negro._

_Quinn había dicho que los lobos no atacaban a los humanos, pero yo no estaba tan segura._

_J - ¡Eh, yo vi un lobo como ese la noche que te seguí a la fiesta de cumpleaños!_

_R - ¿En serio?_

_J – Si, y casi me da un ataque al corazón allí mismo. Salió de entre las sombras cuando yo volvía a la cabaña. _

_Lo que estaba sintiendo se parecía mucho a lo que había sentido aquella noche. _

_J - ¿Crees que es peligroso?_

_¡Sí!, Me grito mi instinto_

_R – No lo se_

_Si sabía, sin embargo, que yo no confiaba en ese lobo. Tenía algo que me indicaba que solo estaba buscando problemas. O eso, o yo había bebido alguna cerveza de más_.

**HOLA CHICOS, ¿COMO ESTÁN? AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION A ESTA HISTORIA, EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDAN, ME AYUDAN MUCHISIMO **

**CHAPTER 8**

No alcanzamos el ruidoso rio hasta última hora de la tarde del dia siguiente. El agua fluía con rapidez, formando olas. Y aunque no parecía demasiado profundo, si tenia el aspecto de ser un rio muy peligroso.

Observe a Quinn atravesarlo. Llevaba atada a la cintura una cuerda llena de nudos que habíamos asegurado bien a un árbol de la orilla. Si resbalaba, la cuerda evitaría que se la llevara la corriente. Una vez llegara a la orilla opuesta, Quinn ataría la cuerda a otro árbol para que el resto de nosotros nos agarráramos a ella al cruzarlo. Estaba a mitad de la corriente, y el agua la golpeaba con fuerza alrededor de las caderas, lo cual significaba que a mí me llegaría a la cintura o incluso un poco más arriba.

El peligro me producía descargas de adrenalina y cierta excitación que me recorrían todo el cuerpo. Aquello iba a ser divertido, por no decir que sería todo un reto. Y estaba deseando probar mi habilidad frente a aquel caudaloso rio.

Br - ¡Eh, Rach!, ¿Quieres ayudarnos con esto?

Mire en su dirección, habían inflado una balda amarilla y estaban cargándola con los viveres y el equipo. Jesse y su grupo estaban cargando otra balsa con el baul de madera que aun seguían arrastrando.

Me arrodille junto a la balsa y comencé a amarrar bien las cosas.

S – Jesse y tu estaban muy pegaditos anoche.

R – Solo estábamos mirando las estrellas. Nunca ha visto una estrella fugaz.

Br - ¡Si, claro! Los excursionistas siempre utilizan eso para quedarse a solas con alguna de nosotras

R – No, es verdad

Brittany soltó una risita y dijo

Br – Si no pasa nada. Es lindo

S – Lo más seguro es que Quinn quiera que uno de nosotros se quede rezagado, con los excursionistas, para vigilarlos.

R – Y eso, ¿es normal?

S – Si, sobre todo cuando los clientes quieren internarse en lo más profundo del bosque, como este grupo.

R - ¿Quién se quedara con ellos?

Br – Aun no lo sabemos. Pero ya que a ti te gusta Jesse, puede que te quedes tú.

A nuestro alrededor se oyó un grito de victoria. Provenía de Puck y Sam, que estaban de pie en la orilla, de observadores. Quinn había conseguido llegar sana y salva al otro lado. No sé porque me sentía tan orgullosa de ella, pero era como si su victoria fuera mía. Se desato la cuerda y se quito la playera para tenderla a secar encima de un arbusto. Incluso a esa distancia, yo podía apreciar la belleza de su abdomen. Al girarse Quinn, me di cuenta de que llevaba algo en la parte de atrás del hombro izquierdo. ¿Una marca de nacimiento?, ¿un tatuaje? Tenía que ser de tinta. ¿No era de lo más interesante? Me pregunte que podía considerar Quinn lo suficientemente importante como para llevarlo tatuado para siempre, formando parte de su cuerpo.

J – Aquí ya hemos terminado

Me sobresalto su repentino anuncio y lo cerca que estaba de mi; como si me hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no debería de estar haciendo. Lo único que habíamos hecho era observar juntos las estrellas.

J – Rachel, ¿Tienes un segundo?

Desvie la mirada hacia Santana y Britanny. Las dos se encogieron de hombros

S – Casi hemos terminado

Me puse de pie y seguía Jesse hasta que estuviéramos a escasa distancia del resto.

R - ¿Qué ocurre?

J – en realidad hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. Me gustaría que Quinn te dejara en paz.

R – Ella no es mi perro guardián

J - Entonces, cuando hayamos cruzado al otro lado del rio, dile que quieres venir andando conmigo. O si, prefieres se lo diré yo

R – No sé si ella esté abierta a ese tipo de sugerencias, pero será mejor que yo hable con ella.

J – Estupendo. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando vas de acampada: que es casi imposible tener una cita. Quiero decir que, ¿y si quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo? No es como si pudiéramos ir al cine.

Sonreí, pensando que sabia donde iba a terminar todo aquello y sintiéndome terriblemente halagada.

R – Eso es cierto

J – Pero una cena a la luz de las velas…

R - ¿Una lata de judías a la luz de las velas?

J - ¡Eh!, no se trata de lo que se come, sino de la compañía, y he traído una vela. Así que puede que esta noche…

Jesse dejo la frase sin terminar, de forma que no arriesgaba nada con la pregunta. Esa noche, si yo quería…

Pero ¿Quería? Dirigí la vista hacia el agua. Quinn cruzaba otra vez el rio y volvía. No podía imaginármela siendo romántica.

R – Es absolutamente perfecto: una cena a la luz de la velas esta noche.

J - Estupendo. Nos escaparemos

R – Te veo luego

Regrese hacia el lugar donde Santana y Brittany seguían metiendo unas cuantas cosas en la balsa. La idea era que cuanto menos tuviéramos que cargar encima, mas fácil nos seria cruzar el rio. Las mochilas, las botas y cualquier cosa que pasara, iria en la balsa.

Una vez que entre todos tuvimos tres balsas bien cargadas, los chicos las arrastraron hasta el agua. Quinn, Sam y Puck se encargaron de cruzar, la balsa de los víveres al otro lado del rio. Detrás de ellos el profesor Keane, Jesse y Jake lucharon por cruzar arrastrando la balsa con su equipo secreto. Ryder, Artie y Blaine tiraraon de la última balsa, en la que iban las mochilas de los estudiantes y un monton de cosas sueltas de todo tipo.

K - ¡Y luego hablan del machismo! ¡Como si nosotras no fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para cruzar el rio arrastrando una balsa!

S – A mi me parece bien. Deja que ellos hagan el trabajo duro.

K – Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no tienes que impresionar al profesor Keane. Apenas puedo esperar a que lleguemos a nuestro destino final para ponerme manos a la obra con nuestra verdadera tarea.

R - ¿Y cuál es su verdadera tarea exactamente?

Seguía un poco confusa con relación a lo que pretendían hacer

K – Descubrir la fuente de la leyenda de los hombres lobo en este bosque. Es parte del tema central del estudio académico del profesor Keane.

R - ¿Creen que van a encontrar un libro abandonado en alguna parte?

Kitty me dedico una sonrisa

K – Algo así, ellos saben que nosotros venimos. Me refiero a los lobos. ¿No los oyes en la noche?

Pensé en el que había visto la noche anterior. Me pregunte si debía mencionárselo a Quinn. Aquel lobo tenía algo que me resultaba amenazador.

Br – Los lobos aúllan. Ese es el ruido que hacen

K – Bueno lo que sea. ¡Quinn es tan atractiva! No puedo creer que no tenga pareja.

S – Fabray es una de las chicas que creen en eso de esperar a que aparezca la chica adecuada.

K – ¡Si seguro! ¿La típica chica dura, silenciosa? Esas son siempre las eternas jugadoras. Créeme. He conocido a muchas como ella en el campo, lo sé bien.

R - ¿Van en la misma universidad?

K – No, nosotros somos de Virginia. Quinn me dijo que ella iba a Yale.

S – Si. Tiene beca

K – Me imagino que siempre podría pedir el traslado.

Br – Ok, me parece que nos toca a nosotras cruzar el rio.

Santana y yo nos metimos en la corriente del rio. El agua fría nos golpeaba con fuerza las pantorrillas. Las dos nos dimos vuelta para echarle una mano a Brittany y a Kitty. Las ayudamos a mantener el equilibrio a pesar de la corriente. Una vez que llegaron a medio camino, Santana se despidió de mí y comenzó a cruzar hasta la orilla.

Quin había decidido que yo iría al final. Yo no iba a engañarme a mi misma: en ningún momento iba a creer que era porque ella pensaba que yo era especial. Probablemente había leído mi solicitud y sabía que era una buena nadadora.

Como íbamos a separarnos del grupo del profesor Keane para volver al campamento de la entrada del parque, nuestra idea era dejar la cuerda allí atada y lista para cuando volviéramos. La mayor parte de los víveres se los quedaría el profesor Keane así que el regreso sería más fácil.

Espere hasta que Santana hubo recorrido tres cuartas partes del rio antes de comenzar a cruzar. Agarre la cuerda con fuerza y luche contra la poderosa corriente que me arrastraba. Yo sabia que no habría podido mantener el equilibrio sin la cuerda ni seguir erguida, caminando. El agua me llegaba ya a la cintura cuando sentí un rápido tirón. Aquella extraña vibración me recordó a la forma en que se ponía el hilo de la caña de pescar cuando atrapaba un pez.

Brittany y Kitty habían llegado a la orilla. Santana aun estaba cruzando, pero ella no había podido sentir la sacudida de la cuerda porque se había producido detrás de mí y solo había llegado hasta mi mano. De pronto sentí de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada que me había estado persiguiendo. Me detuve y mire para atrás.

Q - ¡Rachel!

Reconocí la voz de Quinn y su tono de impaciencia. Me gire de nuevo hacia la orilla mas distante. Santana estaba en ese momento saliendo del agua. Yo sabía que Quinn estaba enfadada conmigo. Porque yo suponía un retraso para todos los demás. Quinn quería caminar otro poco mas antes de que anocheciera.

De pronto la cuerda se rompió. La corriente me tiro de las piernas y caí al fondo. Perdí la cuerda, ya floja y comencé a buscarla con desesperación. Había desaparecido. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía respirar. Estaba completamente sumergida y atrapada por la corriente.

Luche por ponerme en pie, pero el caos del agua tiraba de mi en la dirección de la corriente. No era capaz de encontrar el fondo del rio. Debía de haber llegado a una zona más profunda…

_¡Zas!_

Me golpee contra una roca muy grande o contra algo enorme y muy duro. El golpe me hizo expulsar el poco aliento que me quedaba. Comencé por salir a la superficie. Los pulmones me ardían; me dolía el pecho.

Llegue a la superficie, jadee y volvi a sumergirme en la corriente. Tenía que controlar la situación. Luche contra el pánico y contra el miedo a la muerte.

_No voy a ahogarme. Me niego a ahogarme_

Me esforcé por sacar la cabeza fuera de la corriente y me gire hasta quedar boca abajo. ¿De dónde había salido aquellos rápidos? En aquel lugar el agua corría mas deprisa. Y era mas fuerte.

Vi una larga rama flotando. Me lance por ella. Me mantendría a flote, me daría una oportunidad para orientarme y recuperar el aliento. Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Di patadas tratando de usar la rama como medio para mantenerme a flote. La solté y comencé a nadar hasta la orilla.

No estaba lejos. Podía llegar. Podía hacerlo.

Algo me araño la rodilla a lo largo. La corriente seguía siendo fuerte, seguía empujándome hacia el fondo rocoso e impidiéndome recuperar el equilibrio. Me arrastre hasta llagar casi al margen del rio. Por fin me levante, medio tambaleándome, y llegue a la orilla, que estaba cubierta de verde.

Al toser y vomitar agua me dolió el estomago y el pecho. Entonces me derrumbe en el suelo y comencé a respirara trabajosamente. Me dolía todo. Tenía las piernas y los brazos arañados, y por algunos sitios me sangraban. Comencé a temblar, no solo del frio sino por el susto. No quería pensar en lo cerca que había estado de ahogarme.

Me esforcé por incorporarme y sentarme, escurrí la ropa todo lo que pude, pero eso no me calentó ni reconforto de inmediato. Solo quería tumbarme y dormir, pero sabía que tenía que volver con los demás. Correr me ayudaría a recuperar el calor. Necesitaba calor me puse en pie y me tambalee entre los árboles.

Y entonces un sonoroso gruñido me detuvo en seco.

Creí que el rio sería lo más peligroso a lo que tendría que enfrentarme ese día. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada.

**PORFAVOR NO SE ENOJEN LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA ME HA MANTENIDO UN POCO OCUPADA, PERO YA NO MAS, COMO LES DEBO LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA SEMANA LOS SUBIRE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA. LO PROMETO **

**LES DESEO UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y BUEN INICIO DE VACACIONES. **


	10. CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 8**

_No estaba lejos. Podía llegar. Podía hacerlo._

_Algo me araño la rodilla a lo largo. La corriente seguía siendo fuerte, seguía empujándome hacia el fondo rocoso e impidiéndome recuperar el equilibrio. Me arrastre hasta llagar casi al margen del rio. Por fin me levante, medio tambaleándome, y llegue a la orilla, que estaba cubierta de verde. _

_Al toser y vomitar agua me dolió el estomago y el pecho. Entonces me derrumbe en el suelo y comencé a respirara trabajosamente. Me dolía todo. Tenía las piernas y los brazos arañados, y por algunos sitios me sangraban. Comencé a temblar, no solo del frio sino por el susto. No quería pensar en lo cerca que había estado de ahogarme. _

_Me esforcé por incorporarme y sentarme, escurrí la ropa todo lo que pude, pero eso no me calentó ni reconforto de inmediato. Solo quería tumbarme y dormir, pero sabía que tenía que volver con los demás. Correr me ayudaría a recuperar el calor. Necesitaba calor me puse en pie y me tambalee entre los árboles. _

_Y entonces un sonoroso gruñido me detuvo en seco. _

_Creí que el rio sería lo más peligroso a lo que tendría que enfrentarme ese día. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada. _

**Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS **

**CHAPTER 9**

¡Era un oso enorme! De pie, sobre las patas traseras, parecía medir más de dos metros, aunque mi percepción de su altura podía estar un tanto distorsionada por el pánico. Yo no sabía si los soso reaccionaban al olor de la sangre o al intuir el miedo, pero yo seguía sangrando. Y no cabía duda de que estaba aterrada.

El oso sacudió la cabeza, abrió la boca y rugió. Tenía unos dientes enormes y unas pezuñas monstruosas. De pronto se dejo caer en cuatro patas y ataco.

Instintivamente, yo me gire para echar a correr. Vi algo borroso moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Un gruñido grave y amenazador, distinto del gruñido del oso, se escucho por toda la zona. Me gire justo a tiempo para ver a un lobo que saltana sobre el oso.

Corrí hacia tras, tropecé con algo y aterrice de golpe. Pensé que lo mejor era aprovechar la distracción del ataque del lobo para correr, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de los animales que se gruñían y provocaban el uno al otro. El osos le dio un golpe al lobo, oí gritar al lobo y vi sangre que corría por donde lo había arañado el oso.

El lobo se agacho pero no se echó para atrás, sino que se coloco entre el oso y yo. Yo no quería que muriera. No era el que había visto la noche anterior. De so estaba segura, tenía la piel distinta, era una mezcla de colores. En ese momento enseñaba los dientes.

El oso volvió a ponerse de pie sobre sus patas de atrás y gruño. El lobo le respondió con un sonido grave y vibrante desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

El oso golpeo al lobo y lo lanzo volando por el aire como si no pesara nada. Tras caer de golpe, el lobo volvió a levantarse, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del oso. De pronto salto hacia adelante, se agacho y mordió al oso en la pata. El oso grito y echo a correr.

Entonces el lobo aun aturdido, se giro hacia mí. ¿Estaba yo a punto de4 convertirme en su víctima? Recordé lo que me había dicho Quinn: que ningún lobo sano había atacado jamás a un humano. Trate de no tener miedo. No quería que notara que el tenia, que desconfiaba de él. Pero el agotamiento, el miedo y todo lo que había sufrido desde el momento de romperse la cuerda hicieron por fin efecto en mí, y comencé a temblar mucho.

Quería recuperar el control sobre mí misma, así que trate de concentrarme en el lobo, de no pensar en lo mucho que me dolía todo. El lobo era la criatura más bella que hubiera visto nunca. Tenía la piel de una extraña mezcla de colores, todos ellos claros pero brillantes. Y sus ojos eran de un dorado muy vivo, no del aburrido gris del lobo que había visto la noche anterior.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba el ahí parado, mas cómoda me sentía con él. Sentí un extraño tipo de unión con el que no pude explicarme del todo. Los lobos de mis pesadillas eran siempre fieros, pero aquel lobo que había salvado la vida, se había interpuesto entre el oso y yo.

Oí un murmullo de voces. Eran los otros. Me acorde del profesor Keane y de su obsesión por los lobos.

R - ¡Corre! – le susurre al lobo con voz ronca. ¡Ponte a salvo!

El lobo movió la cabeza, igual que si esbozara una expresión critica. Y de pronto echo a correr. Desapareció entre los arbustos.

S - ¡Rachel!

R - ¡Aquí!

Me quede donde estaba, luchando por reunir la energía suficiente.

S - ¡Oh dios mío! – grito santana al tiempo que ella, Brittany, Sam, Puck y Jesse entraban en el claro.

Me sorprendió que Quinn no estuviera en ese grupo.

Santana corrió hacia mí, se dejo caer y comenzó a frotarme el brazo con cuidado de no hacerme daño en la herida. Eso hizo sentirme muy bien.

Br – Teníamos miedo de que te hubieras ahogado

Solté una débil carcajada antes de contestar

R – No

Sam se quito la camisa y dijo:

- Deberías de quitarte la camiseta mojada

Santana le quito la camiseta a Sam y echo a los chicos de allí

J – Quinn tiene un tatuaje como ese – oí decir a Jesse mientras se alejaban.

Sam tenía un tatuaje en la espalda, a la altura del hombro, y parecía un símbolo celta. Era muy parecido al colgante que llevaba yo. Me lleve la mano al cuello y lo toque.

S – Si, es un símbolo de iniciación a una fraternidad. Una locura ¿verdad?

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, mi primer pensamiento fue una absoluta locura: no pude imaginarme que Quinn se uniera a ninguna fraternidad. Después pensé que ella se había quedado atrás con el resto de la expedición y con el equipo en lugar de venir corriendo para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien.

Santana me toco el hombro, me obligo a abandonar mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad.

S – Vamos, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada.

Me quite la camisa y el sujetador. Brittany hizo una bola con ellos mientras yo me ponía la camisa de Sam Aun retenía su calor corporal y resultaba cómoda y de abrigo. Me hizo sentirme mucho mejor.

En cuanto tuve puesta la camisa de Sam, los chicos volvieron a acercarse.

P - ¿Encendemos una hoguera aquí, o la llevamos de vuelta al campamento?

S – La llevamos de vuelta al campamento. ¿Puedes tú con ella?

P – Si, claro

R – Yo puedo caminar. Además el movimiento me ayudara a entrar en calor un poco, ¿no les parece?

P – Si, es probable. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, moverte?

Asentí y él me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

J - ¿Y Quinn? Por la forma en que corría, ¿no debería haber llegado aquí ya?

_Entonces, ¿no está en el campamento?, ¿había salido corriendo detrás de mí?_

Sentí una chispa de alegría tal, que me lloraron los ojos. Yo no era especial para Quinn, ella no era especial para mí: únicamente manteníamos el lazo que mantiene todos los compañeros serpas.

P – Lo más seguro es que haya perdido el rastro de Rachel en el agua y que se haya pasado el punto de la orilla por el que ella ha salido sin darse cuenta. Seguiré un poco más adelante, a ver si la encuentro. Ustedes regresen, chicos. Rachel tiene que tomar algo caliente. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Puck no espero a que nadie discutiera sus decisiones. Simplemente echo a caminar en la dirección en la que se había ido el lobo.

R - ¡Ten cuidado! He visto a un lobo y un oso.

Puck se detuvo como si quisiera decir algo, pero Jesse se le adelanto

J - ¿Dónde?

R – Aquí. Lucharon delante de mí. Los dos salieron corriendo. El lobo esta herido. Si te encuentras con el…

P – Tranquila, no pienso acercarme. Los animales salvajes y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Volvimos al campamento y yo me alegre de ver que ya habían montado las tiendas. Entre en la mía, estaba deseando quitarme los pantalones cortos. Me puse unos largos de franela y una sudadera. Los arañazos ya no me sangraban, pero a pesar de todo me los cure. Luego agarre una manta, me la enrolle alrededor y salía sentarme frente a la fogata. Necesitaba comer algo que me reconfortara.

Santana me dio un plato de sopa

S – Come esto. Te calentara

Se sentó a mi lado

S - estábamos muy preocupados.

R – No tanto como yo

S – Ok, no me malinterpretes, pero me alegro de que te pasara a ti y no a mí. Nadar no es lo mío

R Si alguna vez nadar por los rápidos llegara a formar parte de la competición olímpica, puede que tenga otra oportunidad de pertenecer al equipo.

Se echo a reír. Había pillado la broma porque yo le había contado que había estado a punto de formar parte del equipo olímpico.

S - ¡No te quepa duda! ¡Dios!, no sé si volveré a preocuparme nunca tanto por nadie.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Habría podido quedarme dormida ahí. Solo que había encontrado más cómodo el hombro de Quinn. Me conmovía que ella hubiera sentido tanto miedo por mí para saltarse el punto de la orilla por el que yo había salido. Probablemente se enfadaría mucho consigo misma al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ella no era perfecta. Aunque tampoco yo iba a sacarlo a tema.

Quinn y Puck llegaron caminando al campamento con toda tranquilidad.

P – Tenía razón, se paso el punto del rio y llego mas lejos de lo que te llevo la corriente a ti. Estaba mucho más allá de donde tú saliste por la orilla.

Sam – Es lo que uno consigue cuando tiene el record universal en los mil quinientos metros lisos.

Quinn apenas hizo caso del comentario de Sam Se agacho delante de mí y me pregunto.

Q - ¿Estas bien?

R – Si. No pretendía montar todo este jaleo. No sé porque cedió la cuerda.

Q – ¿Es que no te lo han dicho?

Yo la mire llena de confusión y pregunte:

R - ¿Decirme que?

Q – Alguien rompió la cuerda

Pr - ¿De que estás hablando?

Por un momento mientras miraba a Quinn a los ojos, casi olvide que no estábamos solas.

Sam – Después de que Quinn saliera corriendo, Puck y yo tiramos de la cuerda hasta la orilla. Pensamos que quizá se habría frotado contra el árbol y que se había desgastado, pero el borde era perfectamente regular. Alguien la corto con un cuchillo.

K – Pero ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

Quinn se levanto, miro al profesor y pregunto:

Q - ¿Tiene algún enemigo, profesor?

Pr – Uno de mis colegas, y con el que además compito por las subvenciones, pero no creo que sea el tipo de hombre capaz de sabotear una expedición. No tiene sentido que nadie se sienta amenazado por lo que estamos haciendo. Sugiero que todos nos acostemos. Hoy hemos perdido tiempo por culpa de este… percance. Me gustaría recuperarlo mañana.

Jesse me lanzo una miradita como si quisiera decirme algo. Pensé que quizá quería disculparse por la actitud de su padre.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. MAÑANA TENDREMOS LA CONTINUACION **

**MANDEN REVIEWS **

**BUENAS NOCHES! **


	11. CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 9**

_Por un momento mientras miraba a Quinn a los ojos, casi olvide que no estábamos solas._

_Sam – Después de que Quinn saliera corriendo, Puck y yo tiramos de la cuerda hasta la orilla. Pensamos que quizá se habría frotado contra el árbol y que se había desgastado, pero el borde era perfectamente regular. Alguien la corto con un cuchillo. _

_K – Pero ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?_

_Quinn se levanto, miro al profesor y pregunto:_

_Q - ¿Tiene algún enemigo, profesor?_

_Pr – Uno de mis colegas, y con el que además compito por las subvenciones, pero no creo que sea el tipo de hombre capaz de sabotear una expedición. No tiene sentido que nadie se sienta amenazado por lo que estamos haciendo. Sugiero que todos nos acostemos. Hoy hemos perdido tiempo por culpa de este… percance. Me gustaría recuperarlo mañana. _

_Jesse me lanzo una miradita como si quisiera decirme algo. Pensé que quizá quería disculparse por la actitud de su padre. _

**HOLA CHICOS, BUENAS NOCHES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SU HISTORIA. **

CHAPTER 10

Los estudiantes protestaron, pero cada uno se dirigió a su tienda. A excepción de Jesse. Comprendí que lo que quisiera decirme no lo iba a hacer frente a todos. No era culpa suya que su padre fuera un imbécil.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a él. Trate de sonreír.

R – Creo que no vamos a poder cenar a la luz de las velas.

J – Esta noche no, pero si podríamos ir a dar un paseo, ¿no?

Asentí y comencé a caminar, alejándome de la fogata.

Q – No se alejen del campamento – ordeno Quinn de mal humor

Mire por encima del hombro hacia ella. No parecía contenta. Yo había estado a punto de morir, y resulta que todo el mundo estaba de mal humor. No sabía si sentirme halagada por el hecho de tener tanta influencia, o ponerme también de mal humor.

R – No, nos alejaremos

J – Desde luego esa chica es muy protectora contigo.

R – Es protectora con todo el mundo, es su trabajo

J – Deberías de haberla visto correr cuando te llevo la corriente. Jamás había visto a nadie correr así.

R – Según parece es una estrella formidable del atletismo

J – Si eso dicen

Nos detuvimos a una distancia suficiente como para que nadie pudiera oírnos. El me tomo de la mano que me quedaba libre, con la que no sujetaba la manta.

J – Yo iba a echar a correr detrás de ella, pero Sam me detuvo. Además me habría sido imposible mantener su paso.

R – No importa. Estabas ahí cuando te necesite.

J – Lo intente, pero los serpas son todos tan protectores contigo, que me hacen sentir como si fuera un extraño.

R – No importa, enserio.

No me gustaba que el se sintiera tan mal por esa razón. Ni que hubiera echado a correr para estar conmigo pero los otros no lo hubieran dejado. Yo sabía que él no se sentía del todo cómodo con ellos. Era muy joven para haber terminado el instituto. Lo más probable era que tuviera un increíble coeficiente intelectual.

J – Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuál llego antes, el lobo o el oso?

R - ¿Me estas preguntando que fue antes, si el huevo o la gallina?

No me moleste en disimular mi enfado. La pregunta no iba al caso.

J – En serio. Tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir que los osos, por lo general, no atacan.

R – Eso cuéntaselo al _boy scout_ al que atacaron en Alaska hace unos años.

De pronto me di cuenta de que mi enfado era tan estúpido como su pregunta. ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante era que yo seguía viva.

R – El oso

J – Así que había un oso, ¿y el lobo acudió después en tu rescate?

R – no creo que el acudiera en mi rescate. Quiero decir que si el asusto al oso, pero seguramente porque a él tampoco le gustan los osos. Puede que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que el lobo me viera hasta después.

J - ¿Cómo era el lobo?

La situación comenzaba a ser ridícula, aparte la mano de4 el.

R – Negro

J - ¿solo negro? ¿Igual que el que vimos anoche?

_No_, pensé. Pero no quise decírselo. No sé por qué. Quería proteger a ese lobo.

R - ¿Cómo esperabas tu que fuera?

Jesse aparto la vista de mí y la dirigió hacia los serpas, que esperaban aun en el campamento, sentados alrededor del fuego. El profesor Keane no nos había dicho cuando teníamos que irnos a la cama. Yo tenía la sensación de que esa noche, todos se quedarían hasta muy tarde.

J – No lo sé. Creí que quizá fuera una mezcla de colores.

Entonces se inclino y bajo la voz para añadir.

J – Que quede entre tú y yo, pero me parece muy raro que Quinn no te encontrara antes que nosotros.

Recorde la conversación que él había tenido con su padre la noche anterior. ¿Pensaba que Quinn era… un lobo? ¡Era una locura!

¿De verdad estaba teniendo lugar semejante conversación?

R – Creo que si Quinn corría muy deprisa y yo estaba debajo del agua, como de hecho fue durante un rato, ella pudo perderme de vista.

J – Puede. Pero hay algo raro en todo esto.

R – Lo que tú digas. Estoy cansada

J – Lo siento no pretendía traerte aquí para darte la charla. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. En este bosque ocurren muchas cosas que no tienen explicación

R – La gente se pasa la vida jugando bromas a los excursionistas, tratando de asustarlos. Como las historias de miedo que se cuentan alrededor de la fogata.

J – Si, supongo. Me alegro de que estés bien. La verdad es que estaba un poco celoso, pensando que Quinn se había ido a salvarte. En serio me alegro de que cometiera esa estupidez y se fuera demasiado lejos. Significa que no es perfecta.

R – No tienes por qué estar celoso.

J – Entonces puede que tengamos esa cita mañana por la noche.

R – Puede

Se inclino hacia delante como si fuera a besarme. Pero luego se detuvo probablemente porque sintió lo mismo que yo. Sin darme siquiera la vuelta, supe que Quinn nos estaba observando.

Vi un brillo de decisión iluminar los ojos de Jesse, y supe que iba a besarme. Quería hacerlo para cobrarse un tanto enfrente de Quinn y ponerse a su nivel. Pero yo no iba a jugar a ese juego. Entes de que pudiera girara de nuevo la atención hacia mí, le di las buenas noches y me marche.

Yo casi había llegado hasta mi tienda cuando Quinn me llamo.

Q - ¡Eh, Rachel!, ¿puedes venir con nosotros un segundo?

Las palabras formaban una oración interrogativa, pero el tono de su voz no. Se trataba de una orden. Yo estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Aun así, reuní la poca fuerza que me quedaba y me acerque hasta donde estaban reunidos ella y los otros serpas.

Q - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su voz expresaba verdadera preocupación. Yo parpadee con fuerza para evitar llorar y revelar así mi debilidad trataba de probarme a mi misma. No solo ante Quinn, sino también ante el resto de guías. Santana me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

R – Estoy bien. Le debo la vida a ese lobo. Lo has oído ¿no? ¿Sabes lo del oso?

Q – Si, Sam me lo ha contado. Lamento no haber estado allí para ayudarte.

R – No me parece que tú seas de las que les entra pánico y echan a correr sin mirar atrás.

Q – La corriente iba tan rápida, que creí que estarías mucho mas allá. No se me ocurrió ir más despacio y comprobarlo.

Asentí aunque no estaba muy convencida que digamos.

R – De haber podido le habría dejado un filete al lobo

Q – Seguro que le habría gustado. De todos modos te he llamado porque queríamos saber si viste algo, si notaste algo extraño en la orilla del rio antes de cruzar.

Observe los rostros serios de los serpas que me rodeaban y sacudí la cabeza.

R – Tuve un segundo para mirara antes de hundirme en el agua, pero solo vi sombras. ¿Por qué iba alguien a sabotear esta expedición? No tiene ningún sentido.

Sam – No estamos seguros de que sea esta expedición lo que quieren sabotear. Pensamos que puede ser alguien que le guarde rencor a los serpas, a nosotros.

Q – bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. En realidad es un resentimiento hacia mí

R - ¿Y porque iba alguien a tenerte rencor? Quiero decir que tú eres de la amabilidad personificada

Quinn sonrió, enseñando por un momento los dientes.

Q - ¡Que linda!

R – No, enserio. ¿Quién podría tener algo contra ti?

Br – Finn. Fue serpa durante el verano pasado. Hizo algunas cosas que no hubiera debido hacer, se aprovecho de ciertas oportunidades, arriesgo la vida de los excursionistas.

P – Quinn le dio la patada

Sam – Después de lo cual, Finn se fue de paseo.

S – Pero eso no significa que el no haya vuelto o que no ande merodeando por aquí.

Todos miraron a su alrededor como por acto de reflejo. Me pareció extraño que todos se pusieran tan nerviosos por un serpa descuidado del verano anterior. Yo era la novata. Era yo quien se suponía debería estar nerviosa. No ellos.

P – Nosotros no habríamos dado cuenta si él estuviera por aquí.

S – No si se mantiene lo suficientemente alejado.

Q – Santana tiene razón

R – No pretendo sumarme a la paranoia que se respira aquí, pero yo sigo teniendo la sensación de que me observan

S – Eso es cierto. Aquella primera noche tenías los pelos de punta…

R – No tenia los pelos de punta. Simplemente tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Y anoche también

Q - ¿Anoche?

R – Mientras bebíamos cerveza, tuve la sensación de que me observaban. Quiero decir que después vi a un lobo y…

Q - ¿De qué color?

R - Jesse me acaba de hacer la misma pregunta acerca del lobo que ataco al oso. ¿Ocurre algo con los lobos de este parque que yo deba saber? Tú me dijiste que no atacaba a la gente.

Q – Y no atacan, pero hemos tenido algunos informes acerca de, al menos, un lobo que justifican la vigilancia por nuestra parte. Bueno, ¿De qué color era el que viste?

R – Es difícil decir de qué color era el de anoche. Si tuviera que decidirme por uno yo diría que negro, aunque que me lo pareciera solo por las sombras y porque era de noche.

S - ¿Jesse estaba fuera, por el bosque, el día de la fiesta? ¿Y el lobo también?

R – Jesse dice que esa noche no podía dormir. Pero yo no creo que fuera el quien me observaba. Más bien creo que fue el lobo, porque tuve la misma sensación estremecededora que anoche. Pero, por supuesto, ningún lobo puede cortar una cuerda, así que no creo que nada de esto signifique gran cosa.

Quinn intercambio una extraña mirada con Puck.

R - ¿Qué?

Q – Finn tiene una mascota. Un lobo. Si esta por aquí, es muy probable que Finn también lo esté. Quiero que todo el mundo esté alerta. Esta noche comenzaremos a hacer guardias. Puck y Brittany ustedes serán los primeros.

Minutos más tarde me pareció maravilloso poder acurrucarme en mi saco de dormir. Estaba toda adolorida y llena de rasguños, pero era increíble que no hubiera sufrido ningún corte ni ningún golpe importante. Después de todo, había tenido una suerte tremenda.

Tras darme cuenta de ello, comencé a pensar en el lobo. Me pregunte si estaría en algún sitio del bosque, curándose las heridas. ¿Tenía una loba en alguna parte, esperándolo? ¿se apareaban los lobos con una sola pareja para toda la vida? ¿Eran más fieles que los humanos?

S - ¿Rachel?

Rodé por el saco sin pensármelo dos veces, pero al sentir los músculos adoloridos y la piel arañada, gruñí.

R - ¿Sí?

S - ¿Qué piensas de Sam?

De todas las cosas que Santana habría podido preguntarme después de lo ocurrido aquel día; aquella ni siquiera había estado en mis posibilidades.

R – Creo que es bueno, ¿Por qué?

S – No lo sé. El siempre ha estado aquí. Yo he crecido con él. Pero es que ahora parece… no sé, diferente. Como si controlara la situación más que antes. Quiero decir que he estado pensando mucho en el últimamente… y es raro.

R - ¿Quieres decir que te gusta?

S – Si, eso creo

R - ¿Y Puck?

S – Si lo sé, y no quiero hacerle daño. De verdad que no, pero es que no se si es la persona adecuada para mí.

R - ¿Tienes que decidirte este verano?

S – Bueno en nuestras familias es como una especie de tradición decidir con quién vas a pasar toda la vida cuando cumples los diecisiete. Y pronto va ser mi cumpleaños.

R - ¡pero eso es tan… medieval!

S – Si, lo se. Ojala Quinn me hubiera emparejado con Puck para hacer la guardia esta noche en lugar de ponerlo con Brittany. No tiene ninguna gracia que me haya puesto con Sam.

R – Puede que luego me empareje a mí con Sam para la guardia.

S - ¡Si, seguro! ¿Es que no ves la forma en la que te mira Fabray? No cabe duda de que vas a hacer la guardia con ella.

De pronto sentí que hacía demasiado calor dentro del saco de dormir. Saque una pierna y rodé para ponerme de lado, con medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro.

R – No sé que puede significar, pero a veces me da la impresión de que me ve como un gran problema. Además, ella es muy guapa. Seguro que ya tiene pareja.

S – Yo jamás la he visto con ningún chico más de dos veces seguidas. Nunca ha sido enserio con ninguno. Al menos que yo sepa.

R – Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me guste. Enserio siempre me está gruñendo.

S - ¿Literalmente hablando?

R - ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero esta de mal humor, aunque supongo que es porque tiene muchas responsabilidades.

S - No es solo por eso. Estoy convencida de que siempre está tratando de no defraudar las expectativas de nadie. Su familia es muy poderosa por esta zona.

R – Eso no lo sabía

S – Pues sí. Los Fabray son dueños de muchas cosas

R - ¿Llevan mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

S – Claro. Son una familia antigua. Llevan aquí como desde la guerra civil o algo así.

R – Me pregunto si estaban por aquí cuando asesinaron a mis padres. Mi psicólogo dice que tengo que enfrentarme al pasado, pero es difícil cuando no tengo ningún recuerdo claro de lo que sucedió, ni conozco a nadie que fuera testigo.

S – Tiene que ser duro. Me refiero a ver a tus padres morir. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar…

R – En realidad no los vi morir. Mama me empujo y me metió en esa… cueva o algo así. Oí gruñidos

S - ¿Sabes el lugar exacto del parque en el que ocurrió?

Sacudí la cabeza antes de contestar.

R – No. No le pregunte a nadie el año pasado. Creo que, en realidad, no quería ver el lugar concreto. Me basto con venir aquí. Pero este año… no sé cómo explicarlo, Santana, pero me siento diferente. Siento como si debiera de estar aquí, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un descubrimiento.

S - ¿Qué clase de descubrimiento?

R – No estoy segura. Pero ese lobo de hoy…. No me ha dado miedo. Es como si lo conociera. ¿No es de lo más raro?

S - ¿Había lobos, cuando mataron a tus padres?

R – Yo creía que no. Creía que los cazadores simplemente se habían vuelto locos. Pero últimamente he estado recordando algunos detalles en los que hay lobos.

S – Puede que lo mejor sea que te relajes y que no hagas mucho caso de esos pensamientos. Deja que te lleven a donde ellos quieran.

R – Puede. Esta noche estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar con claridad acerca de ello. Creo que estoy a punto de derrumbarme después de semejante descarga de adrenalina.

S – Me alegro que estés bien

R – Yo también. Buenas noches.

Volví a rodar y trate de dormir, pero no pude evitar pensar otra vez en el lobo. ¿Por qué me había producido esa sensación tan familiar? ¿Habíamos descubierto mis padres biológicos y yo una guarida de lobos? ¿Cuánto tiempo vivían los lobos? ¿Por qué me sentía tan unida de algún modo a ese lobo?

Entonces oí un aullido solitario y de algún modo supe a ciencia cierta, que era él, el que me llamaba. Lo sentí en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Quise responder a su llamada. Era como si el llamara a la parte más primitiva de mi misma. Tenía que enfrentarme a mis miedos. Pero era difícil cuando esos miedos cambiaban constantemente. Al principio se centraban en mi pasado y en lo que les había ocurrido a mis padres. Pero últimamente mis miedos tenían que ver más con el futuro, con lo desconocido, con algo que se agitaba en mi interior. Y no sabía exactamente con quien podía hablar acerca de ellos.

Pero si sabía una cosa: yo no tenía miedo de ese lobo. Abrí el saco y me puse las botas. Santana no se movió. Agarre el equipo de primeros auxilios y la linterna, y salí de la tienda. Brittany y Puck estaban de pie, charlando. En realidad no prestaban mucha atención. Y aunque me vieran, la verdad es que vigilaban por si se acercaba algún peligro desde afuera. Pero yo no era ninguna amenaza para nadie, y tampoco nadie nos había prohibido salir.

Vacile un momento y se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Quinn, pero no planeaba ir demasiado lejos. No creí que me hiciera falta. Me apresure a dar vuelta a la tienda y camine a grandes zancadas entre los matorrales, guiándome con la linterna hasta llegar a un punto lo suficiente lejos del campamento como para que nadie oyera mi voz al hablar, pero si si gritaba. Entonces apague la linterna y espere.

Una luna creciente brillaba por encima en mi. Bastaba para ver. En la ciudad, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo brillante que era la luna. O puede que simplemente mis ojos se estuvieran acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

De pronto oí suaves pasos. Parecía también como si mis oídos estuvieran mas alerta. Desvié la mirada hacia ese lado ahí estaba. Me deje caer sobre una rodilla. La luz de la luna se relejaba en su piel de múltiples colores como si la atrajera.

R - ¡Ey, amigo!

**OK, BUENO VOY A ACLARAR UNAS CUANTAS DUDAS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA. **

**1.- NO HABRA BRITTANA**

**2.- Y EL LOBO MISTERIOSO ES FINN SIN MAS NI MENOS TUVE QUE AGREGARLO A LA HISTORIA, PERO COMO MALO JEJEJEJE…! **

**3.- QUINN NO TIENE NINGUNA CICATRIZ PORQUE AL CONVERTIRSE EN LOBO PUEDE CURARSE MUY RAPIDO. **

**4.- GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. **

**BUENAS NOCHES! **


	12. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 10

_Vacile un momento y se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Quinn, pero no planeaba ir demasiado lejos. No creí que me hiciera falta. Me apresure a dar vuelta a la tienda y camine a grandes zancadas entre los matorrales, guiándome con la linterna hasta llegar a un punto lo suficiente lejos del campamento como para que nadie oyera mi voz al hablar, pero si si gritaba. Entonces apague la linterna y espere. _

_Una luna creciente brillaba por encima en mi. Bastaba para ver. En la ciudad, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo brillante que era la luna. O puede que simplemente mis ojos se estuvieran acostumbrando a la oscuridad. _

_De pronto oí suaves pasos. Parecía también como si mis oídos estuvieran mas alerta. Desvié la mirada hacia ese lado ahí estaba. Me deje caer sobre una rodilla. La luz de la luna se relejaba en su piel de múltiples colores como si la atrajera._

_R - ¡Ey, amigo! _

**HOLA CHICOS, ¿COMO ESTÁN? PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA MAGNIFICA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**CHAPTER 11**

Mi voz sonaba teñida ligeramente de precaución. Aquel era un animal del bosque, y sin embargo no tenía un aspecto amenazador. Yo no quería hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no quería asustarlo.

R – Quería darte las gracias

Para m i sorpresa, el se acerco un poco más: lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera acariciarlo. Vacile un rato antes de enterrar la mano en su hermoso pelaje. La parte externa del pelo estaba tiesa, pero por dentro era suave y estaba caliente. Trate de mantener el tono de voz uniforme y serena.

R - No tengas miedo. Sé que el oso te hizo daño. Quiero ver hasta qué punto es grave la herida.

No estaba segura de que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Yo sabía que los lobos tenían diferentes colores para poder ocultarse más fácilmente en su entorno. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un animal salvaje. Era emocionante y desconcertarte. Sabía que si el decidía atacarme, yo no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Pero también sabía que él no me haría daño. Lo que no sabía era que un animal pudiera quedarse tan inmóvil.

No había sangre. Ni rastro. Eso no tenía sentido. Habría jurado que el oso lo había herido. Le aparte el pelo suavemente, pero no encontré ninguna herida. Intrigada, me eche hacia tras.

R – Supongo que entonces seria sangre del oso.

Al fin y al cabo, en ese momento yo no me había recuperado de la terrible experiencia del rio.

Mire al lobo. Torcía la cabeza para mirarme.

R - ¡Eres precioso! Me alegro que estés bien, pero no puedes quedarte. Podrías resultar herido. Sobre todo si el profesor Keane o Jesse te ven. Tienes que volver con los tuyos.

De pronto el lobo giro la cabeza hacia delante. Y soltó un aullido ronco

R - ¿Qué ocurre, chico?

El animal volvió la vista hacia mí por un instante antes de salir disparado como una bala. Si antes me había preocupado no poder encontrar la herida, en ese momento supe con toda certeza que no tenía ninguna.

Me quede allí un momento, mirando el oscuro vacio en la misma dirección en la que el lobo se había ido. En parte creía que debía sentirme extraña, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía de lo más natural del mundo; como si el lobo y yo estuviéramos de algún modo conectados.

Era muy raro. Desde el momento en el que había vuelto a ese bosque, yo tenía la extraña sensación de estar en el lugar en el que debía estar, era el lugar al que pertenecía. Sentía la necesidad de proteger, en especial a los lobos. Puede que fuera ese sentido de la familia lo que me atraía del lobo. Después de haber perdido a mis padres, la familia era muy importante para mí.

Q - ¿Rachel?

Me gire sobresaltada por la inesperada voz de Quinn.

R - ¡Eh!

Q - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sentía que mi encuentro con el lobo era algo personal e intimo. No quería compartirlo con nadie. Además era posible que ella pensara que estaba un poco loca.

R – Nada. Otra noche más sin poder dormir.

Q – Te comprendo. Cuando estás agotado, crees que caerán rendidos en la cama, pero en lugar de eso te quedas despierto mirando el techo.

R – Si es bastante molesto

Estaba convencida, sin embargo, de que si volvía a mi saco de dormir, me caería rendida del sueño.

R - ¿Es que tu no duermes nunca?

Q – No duermo mucho, no. Es una mala costumbre que he tenido este año en la universidad: paso demasiado tiempo estudiando cuando no estoy de fiesta.

R – No te enojes, pero no me pareces el tipo de chica que esta todo el día de fiesta.

Q – Bueno, durante el primer semestre fuera de casa me volví un poco salvaje. Todos nos volvimos un poco salvajes; Sam, Puck y yo. En el campus, a la gente le gustaba llamarnos los "salvajes". Pero para finales de año sentamos cabeza. Antes dijiste que anoche habías visto a un lobo negro. Pero ¿y el lobo de esta tarde?, ¿era negro también?

R – No. Tenía el pelo de diferentes colores. De hecho se parecía a tu pelo: blanco, castaño y güero.

Q – La mayor parte de los lobos tienes diferentes tonos de pelo, y esa es la razón por la que los lobos negros destacan tanto. No creo que sea buena idea salir sin compañía hasta que veamos a ese lobo y sepamos si quiere o no hacer daño a alguien.

R – Hablas como si conocieras a los lobos

Q – Bueno a lo largo de los años hemos tenido oportunidad de ver a muchos de ellos. No creas que los conocemos a todos, pero algunos se muestran más amistosos que otros.

El lobo en el que yo había comenzado a pensar como "mío" parecía incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

R – Creo que después de un día como el de hoy, voy a derrumbarme

Quinn me acompaño de vuelta a mi tienda sin decir una palabra. Yo tenía razón. No me costó trabajo quedarme dormida. Soñé con la cena a la luz de las velas que me había prometido Jesse. Solo que en mi sueño, en lugar de cenar con Jesse, cene con Quinn.

Santana tenía razón mi turno de vigilancia fue con Quinn.

Q – Si no te encuentras con fuerzas para hacerlo, yo puedo vigilar sola.

R – No, estoy bien

Me dirigió una mirada significativa

R – Ok, no estoy bien, pero soy capaz de vigilar sin caerme

Quinn hizo ese gesto rápido con los labios que se parecía a una sonrisa

Q - ¿Necesitas una dosis de cafeína antes de empezar? Estoy haciendo café

R - ¡Ah, eso seria genial!

Nos sentamos sobre un tronco frente a la fogata y ella medio una taza de café. Era una noche fría, y el calor del fuego resultaba reconfortante. Quinn estaba inclinada hacia delante con los codos sobre las piernas, las dos manos extendidas alrededor de la taza, y la vista fija sobre el café. Yo la veía de perfil. Sus rasgos eran bellos.

Q – Yo te asusto, ¿verdad?

De haber dado un sorbo de café, me habría ahogado o lo habría escupido todo.

R – Es que eres muy seria

Quinn soltó una carcajada

Q – Si. Yo me tomo muy enserio la protección de esta extensión de tierra salvaje, y cuando llega gente como el profesor y su grupo, no estoy segura de que la respeten como se merece. Yo crecí aquí. Amo este lugar. ¿No sientes tu lo mismo por Ohio?

R – Jamás he sentido que perteneciera allí. Siempre me he sentido mucho más en casa cuando estaba en el bosque.

Q – Entonces tenemos eso en común

Era extraño penar que ella y yo teníamos algo en común.

R – Entonces, ¿en qué vas a especializarte?

Q – En ciencias políticas

Arquee las cejas

R - ¿Cómo?, ¿Vas a estudiar política?

Me dedico una sonrisa irónica

Q – Quiero mejorar mis habilidades comunicativas

Tenía que admitir que ella no era de las que perdían el tiempo con charlas inútiles, pero una vez que se ponía a hablar, no creo que tuviera ningún problema de comunicación. Y era evidente que cuando algo le importaba, le importaba de verdad.

R – Santana dice que tu padre era una persona importante dentro de la comunidad.

Q – Si, fue el alcalde de Tarrant y estuvo en la junta directiva del colegio, así que supongo que mi interés por la política me viene de familia. El siempre ha tenido grandes expectativas puestas en mí.

R - ¿Descubrió que habías echado a la calle a ese tal Finn?

Q – Si, y no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¡Padres! A veces, hagas lo que hagas es imposible complacerlos.

R – Dímelo a mí

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas en silencio durante un minuto

Q – El color de tu pelo me recuerda a un caballo que vi una vez

R – Gracias. Supongo. Porque es un halago, ¿no?

Se empezó a reír

Q – Si, no cabe ninguna duda

R – Yo jamás he visto un caballo en el bosque.

Q – Puede que yo te enseñe uno antes de que se acabe el verano.

R – Eso sería increíble.

Realmente me lo parecía. Mucho mejor que una cena a la luz de la luna en el que plato principal seria una lata de judías. Incluso mientas me imaginaba la escena, me sentí culpable por restarle importancia al intento de Jesse de ligar conmigo de una forma romántica.

R – Entonces, ¿Crees que fue ese chico, Finn quien corto la cuerda?

Q – Es la única explicación que tiene sentido

R – Pues, ¿sabes?, para mí no tienen ningún sentido. Ok, lo echaste. Pero ya se ha ido

Q – No se ha ido. O no se va a ir hasta que haya equilibrado la balanza. Pero como yo me marche a la universidad, el ha tenido que esperar. Es en este sitio, en estos bosques, donde querrá tomarse la revancha.

R - ¿Revancha? ¿Solo porque le diste la patada? Me parece un poco exagerado.

Q - ¿Exagerado? Así es Finn. En ciertos aspectos es casi un psicótico.

R – Pero, ¿Qué iba a conseguir cortando la cuerda más que asustar a todo el mundo?

Q – Para él, es un buen motivo. Crea caos

R – ¿Crees que el profesor Keane y sus estudiantes estarán a salvo cuando los dejemos solos?

Q – Si, Finn quiere desacreditarme a mí. No les hará daño a ellos.

R – Parece que lo conoces bien

Quinn giro su mirada dorada hacia mí

Q – No te quede duda. Es mi ex novio.

Me sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Debió notárseme el susto en la cara porque ella se puso en pie, arrojo el café al fuego y echo a caminar a grandes zancadas lejos de la fogata.

Así que se había peleado con su ex novio y lo había echado; incluso lo había entregado a la policía por su comportamiento inapropiado. Me puse en pie y me acerque a ella. Toque su brazo.

R – Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti hacer lo que hiciste.

Movió la cabeza

Q – Fue como si él se metamorfoseara en Anaki Skywalker y se pasar al lado oscuro o algo así. Se puso a hacer todo tipo de locuras estúpidas. El conoce los bosques tan bien como yo.

R – Tú no eres responsable de su mal comportamiento.

Q – Me enfrente a él. Lo humille.

Rozo mi mejilla. Sus dedos eran cálidos contra mi piel. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Q – Me encantaría enseñarte ese caballo, de verdad, pero mi trabajo ahora mismo es llevar al profesor a su destino, y liego tengo que buscar a Finn y enfrentarme a él. Tengo que concentrarme en eso.

Quinn dejo caer la mano a un lado. Parecía sentirse incomoda: como si quisiera decir muchas cosas.

Q – Deberías de ocupar tu puesto como vigilante allí.

R – Sí, claro. Buena idea

Su rechazo me decepciono profundamente. Mientras cruzaba a grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado del campamento decidí que sintiera lo que sintiera por Quinn, no se trataba más que de algo pasajero. Contaba con toda la atención de Jesse.

Jesse era un chico seguro, Quinn tenía demonios contra los que pelear. Puede que después de hacer las paces con su ex, tuviera tiempo para mí.

O puede que esa extraña atracción que yo sentía por el se rompiera, al igual que se había roto la cuerda que cruzaba el rio.

_Si, seguro, Rachel Berry. _Yo no necesitaba enfrentarme a mis miedos sino a la realidad.

Desde la muerte de mis padres yo me había negado a admitir cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar. Quinn me asustaba porque, a su lado, volvía a sentir.

Y al sentir, siempre podía volver a resultar herida.

Y yo no quería volver a resultar herida jamás. Pero Jesse nunca me haría daño.

Al día siguiente, y dado que yo aun seguía rasguñada y adolorida, seguimos el camino a un paso lento y despreocupado. Notaba a todos los serpas tensos. Les bastaba saber que creíamos que alguien había cortado la cuerda. Quinn estaba convencido de que estarían a salvo una vez que nosotros los dejáramos en su lugar de destino.

Nada mas de tomarnos el primer descanso del dia, yo me quite la mochila con precaución, la deje en el suelo y me senté encima. Jesse se me acerco y me tendió un ramo de flores silvestres.

J – Pensé que te harían sentir mejor

R – Gracias

J – Son todas distintas

R – Ya lo veo

J – Me costó ver algunas de ellas, pero he estado todo el tiempo con un ojo avizor.

R – Eres muy amable

Q – Está prohibido arrancar flores en el parque

Como siempre yo no la había oído acercarse, pero estaba de pie detrás de nosotros.

J – Pues ponme una multa. Aunque no se puede decir que haya ninguna floristería por aquí.

R – Son pocas flores. No creo que le haga daño a alguien

Quinn nos miro con el ceño fruncido. Y sin decir una palabra se marcho

J - ¡Que tipa tan romántica!

De hecho Quinn si era romántica, solo que no en el sentido tradicional. Aun así a mí me gustaba que Jesse se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlas para mí. Lo que no me gustaba ver era como Kitty salía corriendo detrás de Quinn. Era una chica guapa.

J – Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes?

R – Me duelen unas cuantas cosas, pero no es nada importante

J – Si yo hubiera pasado ayer lo que tu pasaste, creo que consideraría terminada la excursión.

R – Ayer fue como bajar por el rio haciendo _rafting_. Fue emocionante.

J – Pero habría sido mejor con una balsa, ¿no crees?

R – Si

J – Entonces puede que hoy celebremos la cena con vela.

Lo medite por un momento

R – Creo que Quinn querrá que todo el mundo permanezca cerca del campamento.

J – Ella no es nuestra jefa

R – Si es mi jefa

J – Deberías pensar en la posibilidad de quedarte con nosotros cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Podríamos pasárnoslo bien

R – Se que alguien se quedara…

J – Pues preséntate voluntaria

R – Puede

No sabía que pensaría Quinn al respecto, pero la idea presentaba cierto atractivo. Me daría una oportunidad para explorar la zona, para averiguar en qué lugar habían muerto mis padres. El problema era que a los cinco años el bosque me había parecido exactamente igual de un extremo al otro, y aunque hubiera sido así, sin duda habría cambiado en los doce años que había transcurrido desde entonces.

**CONTINUARA…**

**ASI ES MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

**PERO BUENO COMO HABIA DICHO ANTES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO HABRA BRITTANA, DADO QUE SOLO ES FABERRY.**

**ME AGRADO LA IDEA DE QUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES LES GUSTARA QUE METIERA A FINN PERO COMO MALO Y AHORA COMO EX NOVIO Q TAL, LES PARECIO BN? **

**YA SABEN CUALQUIER DUDA MANDEN REVIEWS! **

**NOS VEMOS**


	13. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 11

_J – Entonces puede que hoy celebremos la cena con vela._

_Lo medite por un momento_

_R – Creo que Quinn querrá que todo el mundo permanezca cerca del campamento._

_J – Ella no es nuestra jefa_

_R – Si es mi jefa_

_J – Deberías pensar en la posibilidad de quedarte con nosotros cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Podríamos pasárnoslo bien_

_R – Se que alguien se quedara…_

_J – Pues preséntate voluntaria_

_R – Puede_

_No sabía que pensaría Quinn al respecto, pero la idea presentaba cierto atractivo. Me daría una oportunidad para explorar la zona, para averiguar en qué lugar habían muerto mis padres. El problema era que a los cinco años el bosque me había parecido exactamente igual de un extremo al otro, y aunque hubiera sido así, sin duda habría cambiado en los doce años que había transcurrido desde entonces. _

**HOLA CHICOS, AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SU HISTORIA **** DISFRUTENLA!**

CHAPTER 12

Durante los dos días siguientes hicimos progresos extraordinarios. Siempre nos guiaba Quinn. Llegamos a lugares hasta los que los excursionistas jamás habían llegado. Ella llevaba un machete fantástico que utilizaba para despejar el camino. Noche tras noche caíamos rendidos después de montar el campamento. No teníamos tiempo ni de ligar, ni de divertirnos.

El profesor Keane parecía complacido con la marcha de la expedición. Una vez llegara al lugar de al que pretendía llegar, los serpas dejaríamos allí a su grupo para que realizaran sus estudios y volveríamos al cabo de dos semanas para ayudarlos a arrastrar de nuevo todo el equipo de vuelta a casa.

No se había producido ningún incidente extraño más. Seguíamos turnándonos para hacer la guardia de noche. Quinn era siempre mi compañera. Pero no hablábamos mucho. Nos colocábamos en posiciones opuestas en el campamento. Yo me quedaba observándola hasta que ella giraba la cabeza y me miraba. Entonces yo desviaba la vista a otro lado y procuraba aparentar indiferencia. Me pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en Quinn como recordando al lobo. Lo oía aullar cada noche antes de quedarme dormida. Esperaba que el lobo apareciera mientras estaba de guardia. Como los aullidos jamás sonaban demasiado lejos, yo estaba convencida de que el lobo nos seguía. Y saberlo me producía un sentimiento de seguridad que no podía explicar.

Cuatro días después del incidente en el rio, llegamos a un precioso claro a última hora de la tarde. Era mas grande que ningún otro claro al que hubiéramos llegado antes. Frente a nosotros corría una estrecha y susurrante corriente de agua. No resultaba tan amenazadora, ni mucho menos, como el rio que habíamos atravesado. A poca distancia de allí el terreno subía formando una fuerte pendiente, así que yo comprendí que estábamos al pie de las montañas.

Q - ¿Qué le parece, profesor?

Pr – Este sitio parece perfecto, desde luego.

El profesor Keane y sus estudiantes se quedarían acampando en ese claro unos 10 días. Estaba recogiendo palos al borde de la arboleda cuando Jesse se me acerco.

J - ¿Has pensado en lo que te sugerí? Enserio quiero que te quedes con nosotros.

Jesse alargo una mano para tomar la mía, pero pareció quedarse muy confuso al ver que yo tenía las dos ocupadas con tanto palo. Así que en lugar de agarrarme la mano, me acaricio el antebrazo y me cogió el codo.

J – Me gustas, Rachel. Mucho. Vamos, más que mucho. Me gustaría tener tiempo para… bueno, para explorara lo que siento. Puede que para encontrar esa estrella fugaz.

Durante toda mi vida, o al menos desde que habían muerto mis padres, yo había preferido lo seguro. Había buscado lo seguro. Quinn no era segura. Quinn despertaba cosas en mí que jamás había sentido. Cosas que me daban miedo. Cada vez que se me acercaba, brotaban en mi sentimientos muy fuertes. A veces sentía que si me quedaba mucho tiempo con Quinn, la chica que había en mi interior saldría fuera de mi piel y me convertiría en algo totalmente diferente.

Quinn era el lobo grande y malo, y Jesse era el tipo que construía una casa en la que no podía entra el lobo. Jesse era la cálida manta en la noche de invierno. Quinn era… bueno, yo no sabía que era, pero me asustaba.

R – No sé como deciden quién se queda.

J – Preséntate voluntaria. Puedes compartir tienda con Kitty.

Kitty jamás habría sido mi primera elección, pero como era la única chica, era mi única elección. Me imagine a mi misma escuchándola hablar sin parar todas las noches acerca de lo sexi que era Quinn, mientras nos preparábamos para ir a la cama.

R – Se lo preguntare a Quinn

J – Estupendo. Estoy realmente contento de que vayas a quedarte.

R – Voy a intentar quedarme. Veremos que dice Quinn.

Q – No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea

Fruncía el ceño con un gesto de mal humor que, además de arruinar las líneas perfectas de su rostro, venía a decir que ella era la jefa y que yo no debía de meterme en sus asuntos.

R - ¿Por qué?

Q – Eres una novata

R – He acampado durante toda mi vida. Admito que no estoy tan familiarizada con estos bosques como lo estas tu, pero es un bosque como otro cualquiera. El campamento está instalado. Harán pequeñas caminatas diarias y exploraran los alrededores. No veo donde está la dificultad. Además, en algún momento tendrás que darme libertad.

Q - ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?

R – Para adquirir experiencia. Para enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Q - ¿Por qué?

R – Porque el profesor Keane ha mostrado interés por una teoría que es una locura, y puede que sea divertido…

Q - ¿Por qué?

Apreté los dientes. ¿Por qué Quinn se mostraba tan difícil?

R – Porque me gusta Jesse, ¿ok? Quiero pasar un tiempo con él, conocerlo. Me siento cómoda con él.

Y en cambio no siempre me sentía cómoda con Quinn.

Q – Bien. Quédate.

Sus palabras habían sonado tensas. Ásperas. Llenas de ira. No comprendí porque me sentí defraudada cuando ella giro sobre sus talones y se marcho. Había conseguido lo que quería. Más tiempo para estar con Jesse. Más tiempo para estar a salvo.

¿Por qué me sentía como si hubiera perdido algo que era más importante que eso?

Aquella noche al marcharme a la cama, por primera vez espere con ansiedad mi turno de hacer la guardia. Jesse no cabía en sí de la emoción por el hecho de que yo fuera a quedarme. Resultaba más que evidente que estaba contento de que me quedara. Y yo hubiera debido de estar igual de contenta.

Quinn se mostraba tan sombría como Jesse de feliz. Guardaba las distancias. Ella y Puck estuvieron hablando en voz baja en un extremo del campamento durante un buen rato. El rostro de Quinn adquirió una expresión de ira, y finalmente se marcho.

J - ¡Dios!, creía que iba a darle una cachetada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que estaba observando cómo se desarrollaba el drama. Tenía la sospecha de que habían estando hablando de mi y de mi insistencia por quedarme. Pero ¿Qué podía importarle a Puck? Y, en realidad, ¿Qué podía importarle a Quinn?

Cuando por fin Santana volvió a la tienda y me despertó con un codazo y un cansado "es tu turno" yo estaba más que lista. Quería hablar con Quinn.

¿Qué, exactamente?

No estaba segura. Solo sabía que no quería que al día siguiente por la mañana Quinn se marchara enfadada conmigo. Pero había sido ella quien había dicho que tenia cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de mí. Jesse, en cambio, me hacía sentir como si yo fuera la única cosa importante para él.

Al salir de la tienda, sin embargo, no era Quinn quien estaba esperando. Sino Sam.

R - ¿Dónde está Quinn?

Sam – Durmiendo, supongo. Yo vigilare por este lado

Sam echo a caminar en la dirección que había señalado.

R - ¡Sam!

Sam se detuvo y giro hacia mí. No tenía la sonrisa de siempre. Me hubiera gustado que fuera porque estaba cansando, pero sabía que el también estaba molesto conmigo.

R – No comprendo por qué el hecho de que me quede sea tan importante.

Suspiro antes de contestar.

Sam – Lo sé. Y esa es la razón por la que es tan importante.

R – Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo explica alguien?

Sam – No soy yo quien debe hacerlo

_¡Vaya excusa más pobre!_

R – Lo que tú digas. Pero solo son diez días. ¡Dios! Se comportan como si estuviera traicionándolos.

Sam – No esperábamos que fueras tu quien se quedara. Eso es todo.

¿Solo porque era la novata? Si de verdad Quinn estaba tan preocupada, podía haber insistido en que volviera con los otros serpas. Era todo tan confuso. Me alegraba contar con unos pocos días para mí sin que Quinn bombardeara mis pensamientos.

Sam se marcho sin hacerme caso, siguiendo el típico estilo de los chicos, como si ya hubiera respondido a todas mis preguntas. Pero el no iba a responderlas. Se me ocurrió despertar a Quinn, pero no quería molestarla. Sobre todo porque ella dormía muy poco. Pero si estaba durmiendo, ¿hasta qué punto le molestaba que yo me quedara? No mucho.

Camine hasta el perímetro del campamento y, al llegar al riachuelo, me quede ahí de pie, observando cómo bailaba la luna sobre la superficie del agua.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que esa noche no había oído aullar al lobo. Me pregunte si habríamos salido fuera de su territorio, si lo habíamos dejado atrás. Me entristeció pensarlo.

El hecho de que le aullara cada noche justo cuando yo me iba a la cama probablemente no era más que una coincidencia. Iba a pasármelo bien con Jesse.

Los serpas se marcharon al amanecer. Yo los observe partir al borde del campamento. Santana fue la única que volteo hacia atrás. La sensación de abandono que me produjo fue ridícula. Porque no era como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos.

No estaba muy segura de por qué razón exactamente había creído que sería emocionante quedarme. Durante dos días permanecimos tan cerca del campamento que dude llamar caminata a lo que estuvimos haciendo. Habíamos acampado cerca de las montañas. El profesor Keane no hacía más que tomar notas en su cuaderno, mirar, y comprobar constantemente el equipo.

Al tercer día, después de comer, me acerque a Jesse y le dije:

R – Tenemos que intentar escapar

J – Sí, mi padre nos controla demasiado… y a veces carece absolutamente de imaginación. ¿En que habías pensado?

R – En explorar las montañas

J - ¡Vamos!

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde y no nos daría tiempo de llegar muy lejos, pero a pesar de todo yo me lleve la mochila. Caminar con Jesse era muy diferente de caminar con Quinn. Me dije a mi misma que era porque no teníamos ningún objetivo en particular al que llegar. Con Quinn, en cambio, siempre teníamos una meta. Pero Jesse no me guiaba. En lugar de ello, caminábamos el uno al lado del otro.

J – Así que, ¿Ya sabes a que universidad vas a ir?

R – Me gustaría ir a NYADA, pero no sé si pase el examen, siempre me va mal en los exámenes.

J - A mi también. Incluso cuando doy todo estudiando. En cuanto me dicen que agarre mi lápiz del numero dos y abra el cuadernillo de examen, ¡adiós! Ni que decir que la calificación no despierta la simpatía en mi querido padre.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que lo oí decir algo despectivo de su padre.

R – Tu padre y tú parece que se llevan muy bien

Bueno, excepto la noche en que habían hablado de los hombres lobo.

J – Si, por lo general nos llevamos bien, pero en el fondo no deja de ser un padre. Y no siempre recuerda que es ser un joven.

R – Te comprendo

Me sorprendió lo mucho que progresamos. Estábamos lejos de todo y de todos, a excepción de la vida salvaje.

R - Creo que lo mejor será volver

J – Aun no

Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco una gruesa vela blanca.

J – Te prometí una cena a la luz de una vela

R – Pero si cenamos aquí ahora, nos arriesgamos a que se vaya del todo la luz y a no poder volver al campamento. No creo que sea inteligente…

J – Inteligente, _bla,bla,bla. _Pues no cenamos. Pero al menos nos tomamos un aperitivo a la luz de la vela.

Sonaba mucho mas romántico de lo que seguramente sería pero ¡qué diantres! Era más romántico que nada de lo que me hubiera ofrecido nunca Quinn. Además todavía estaba muy molesta porque seguían pensando en ella tres días después de marcharse. Sin un equipo completo que arrastrar y sin un grupo de excursionistas inexpertos a los que guiar, Quinn y los otros serpas estarían ya en el campamento de la entrada del parque, preparando a otro grupo de excursionistas para internarlos en el bosque antes de volver por nosotros.

Jesse y yo nos quitamos las mochilas. Me sentí bien quitándome ese peso de encima. Me estire un par de veces. Jesse coloco la vela dentro de una lata vacía, procurando que mantuviera el equilibrio. Luego se giro hacia su mochila.

J – Adelante siéntate. Yo tengo que preparar un par de cosas más

Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

R - ¿Sabes? No estoy del todo segura de que encender una vela sea una buena idea. No está muy estable que digamos, y no me gustaría aparecer en las noticias nacionales como la pareja romántica que provoco accidentalmente un incendio que arraso cinco millones de acres de terreno forestal.

J – Probablemente tengas razón

R - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jesse se giro y se sentó a mi lado

J – Nada

R – me alegro de que me pidieras que me quedara.

J – Para mí, significa mucho que te hayas quedado. Yo jamás te hare daño

R – Es un poco raro que digas eso

J – Yo no he salido con muchas chicas, con tanto estudiar, ya sabes. Creo que soy un novato en ese sentido.

R – No seas tonto. Quiero decir que, si tú eres un novato, ¿en qué me convierte eso a mí?

J – Si, es cierto. Me gustas de verdad, Rachel

Se inclino hacia a mí y me beso

Pero no me resulto ni agradable, ni seductor. Me pareció tan poco propio de Jesse, tan brusco y casi desesperado, que lo empuje.

Pero el me devolvió el empujón, y con fuerza. Me caí al suelo. Entonces el se sentó encima de mí.

J – Lo siento

Y comenzó a besarme a otra vez. Más bruscamente que antes. Me invadió el pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jesse? ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Hasta ese momento el siempre había sido amable. Comencé a darle bofetadas. El me agarro de las muñecas con una mano y me las sujeto por encima de la cabeza. Y bajo los labios hacia mi oído.

J – Tú simplemente acéptalo

R - ¡No! ¡Quítate!

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarme, pero él me agarro de la barbilla y trato de besarme otra vez. Yo luche por resistirme. El corazón me latía como loco. Jamás había estado tan asustada, nunca me había sentido tan indefensa.

Y entonces lo oí. Un aullido grave de advertencia. Jesse se quedo completamente inmóvil, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Fue extraño, pero vi una expresión de satisfacción relajar todo su rostro. Desvié la mirada a un lado.

Y ahí estaba mi lobo. Enseñaba los dientes y emitía un gruñido amenazador. Jesse rodo y se parto de mí. Se echó para atrás y yo me escondí. De pronto se oyó un golpe amortiguado. El lobo soltó un gemido y se tambaleo.

Volví la vista atrás. Jesse sujetaba una pistola, apuntaba al lobo

R - ¡No!

Me lance sobre el… demasiado tarde

El lobo dio un salto. Jesse disparo otra vez y el lobo cayó.

**CONTINUARA… **

**OH! SE QUEDO EMOCIONANTE VERDAD. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ! **

**NOS VEMOS!**


	14. CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 12**

_Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarme, pero él me agarro de la barbilla y trato de besarme otra vez. Yo luche por resistirme. El corazón me latía como loco. Jamás había estado tan asustada, nunca me había sentido tan indefensa._

_Y entonces lo oí. Un aullido grave de advertencia. Jesse se quedo completamente inmóvil, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Fue extraño, pero vi una expresión de satisfacción relajar todo su rostro. Desvié la mirada a un lado._

_Y ahí estaba mi lobo. Enseñaba los dientes y emitía un gruñido amenazador. Jesse rodo y se parto de mí. Se echó para atrás y yo me escondí. De pronto se oyó un golpe amortiguado. El lobo soltó un gemido y se tambaleo. _

_Volví la vista atrás. Jesse sujetaba una pistola, apuntaba al lobo _

_R - ¡No! _

_Me lance sobre el… demasiado tarde_

_El lobo dio un salto. Jesse disparo otra vez y el lobo cayó._

**HOLA HOLA CHIKOS, PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA IMPRESIONANTE HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLA! **

**CHAPTER 13**

R - ¿Estás loco?

No podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir

El lobo no estaba muerto, pero sus preciosos ojos dorados tenían un toque vidrioso. Estaba jadeando. Hizo un inútil esfuerzo por levantarse, pero volvió a dejarse caer. Yo enterré los dedos en su pelo, buscando las heridas. No encontré mas que un chorrito de sangre, y entonces me di cuenta de que Jesse no le había disparado con balas, sino con dardos.

J - ¡Lo tengo!

Gire la cabeza hacia el. Sujetaba un _walkie-talkie._ Se acerco a mí y se agacho a mi lado.

J – No está herido, solo esta drogado.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro, y liego otro en el pecho.

R - ¡Eres un maldito!

J - ¡Eh! ¡Tranquila! No iba a hacerte daño. Solo quería que él lo creyera.

Lo empuje para apartarlo de mí. Deseaba arrancarle los ojos por haberme espantado así.

J - ¡Ey! ¿Quieres parar ya? ¡Dios!, no iba a hacerte nada. Solo estaba fingiendo. Quería que el pensara que estabas en peligro.

R - ¿De qué estás hablando?

J – Sabia que él se presentaría si te atacaba.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Creía que la misión del lobo era protegerme?

Quiero decir que sí, claro, puede que él y yo hubiéramos creado cierto lazo después del ataque del oso, pero él era un animal salvaje, no un perro guardián domesticado. Nadie podría haber adivinado que él iba a seguirme o a acudir en mi ayuda una segunda vez. Yo estaba atónita por la presencia del lobo, pero también furiosa por lo que había hecho Jesse y por su traición.

R - ¿Así que todo el rollo romántico no era más que un plan para atraer al lobo?

No me moleste en ocultar mi enfado al hacer la pregunta. Lo que había hecho Jesse era intolerable. Asustarme, hacerme creer que iba a hacerme daño, utilizarme como cebo… era inhumano.

J – No lo digas como si mis sentimientos hacia ti no fueran sinceros. Tú me gustas, Rachel. Mucho. Pero tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, y necesitamos que tú formes parte del equipo.

Estaba tan enfadada, que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Me sentía como si Jesse me hubiera tomado el pelo. Peor aún: como si me hubiera utilizado para atrapar al lobo. Mi voz estaba llena de ira.

R – Jesse, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Pero Jesse no me miro, el lobo lo tenía hipnotizado

J - ¡Mira lo grande que es! ¡Y los humanos que son sus ojos! Todo lo demás cambia, pero los ojos siguen siendo humanos. Es exactamente tal y como él dijo que seria.

R - ¿Quién?, ¿De quién demonios estás hablando?

Antes de que Jesse pudiera responder, oí el crujido de la maleza al pisotearla alguien. De entre los arboles surgieron Ryder y Jake que cargaban con una jaula de barrotes de metal. Era un poco más pequeña que el cajón que habían astado arrastrando por el bosque. ¿Era eso lo que llevaban dentro?

El profesor Keane los seguía de cerca. Se adelanto y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jesse.

Pr – Buen trabajo, hijo.

J – Gracias, papa.

Al ponerle un bozal en el hocico, el lobo hizo otro valiente esfuerzo por levantarse.

J – Le he dado dos dosis de tranquilizante. Debería estar inconsciente con esa cantidad. ¿Quieres que le dispare otra vez?

Pr – No, está lo suficientemente drogado como para que podamos manejarlo. Tiene mucha resistencia. Eso es bueno. Necesitara toda su fuerza.

Me puse de pie, mire al profesor Keane a la cara para que comprendiera hasta que punto estaba enfadada.

R – ¿Que le van a hacer?

Pr - ¿Y qué crees tú que voy a hacerle? ¡Estudiarlo, obviamente!

Mi corazón trono durante la caminata de vuelta al campamento. Me sentía como si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera traicionado al lobo. Pensé en lo protectora que se mostraba Quinn con la vida salvaje, con los animales, en especial, con los lobos. Esperaba que ella jamás se enterara de lo ocurrido. Y solo se me ocurría un modo de arreglarlo. Tenía que encontrar el modo de liberar al lobo.

Jake y Ryder dejaron la jaula en un extremo del claro donde habíamos acampado, cerca ya del bosque. Todo el mundo se acerco y se quedo un rato mirando al lobo. Detestaba que el lobo estuviera expuesto de esa forma. Aquel animal parecía una criatura muy orgullosa. Se merecía un trato mejor. Mi corazón estaba dolido por él. Después de un rato todos se marcharon, menos Jesse y yo. Jesse estaba absolutamente fascinado por el lobo. Entonces, ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño a algo así una criatura tan bella? No estaba bien. Yo creía conocer a Jesse, pero me daba cuenta de que no lo conocía en absoluto. ¿Qué podía hacer? La puerta de la jaula tenía una simple cerradura que se abría con una llave. Pero no creía que dejaran al lobo sin vigilancia.

J - ¿No es precioso?

Estaba furiosa con Jesse y conmigo misma. ¿Cómo no había visto lo que se me venía encima? No había muchos lobos con aquella mezcla única de tonos de pelo. Sabía que era el lobo que me había salvado del oso. Estaba en deuda con él. Pero precisamente por mi culpa, el estaba encerrado en una jaula.

El lobo se estiro. Yo lo observe luchar por ponerse en pie, pero la jaula era demasiado pequeña. No podía erguirse del todo. No podía andar. Le costaría trabajo darse la vuelta. Le habían quitado el bozal al meterlo en la jaula. Lo mire a los ojos dorados y sentí la misma conexión que había sentido justo después del ataque del oso.

Jesse se agazapo, metió un palo entre los barrotes y pincho al lobo en el lomo. El animal enseño los dientes y emitió un largo gruñido de advertencia. Yo le quite el palo a Jesse y lo arrogue a un lado.

R - ¡No hagas eso!

Jesse se puso de pie

J – Tienes razón. Si se enfada, no cambiara.

R - ¿Cambiar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Es un lobo, y es ilegal capturarlos.

Jesse esbozo una sonrisa que pareció querer decir: "Pero tú, ¿en qué mundo vives?"

J – No es un lobo. Bueno evidentemente ahora es un lobo, pero antes de cambiar era humano. Y con ese color de pelo, yo diría que es Quinn. Vamos, estoy convencido. Es lógico. Por la forma en que te miraba, yo sabía que no iba a dejarte sola.

Solté una carcajada.

R - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Jesse me miro con el ceño fruncido.

J – Los hombres lobo existen, Rachel. Aquí, en el bosque. Hay un pueblo entero…

R - ¡No!, no existen. ¡Y no, no hay ningún pueblo entero de hombres lobo! En todo caso es una leyenda, una historia inventada que la gente cuenta alrededor de una fogata.

Jesse se inclino hacia mí con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

J – Puedo demostrarte que es cierto.

Se agacho, abrió la cremallera de la mochila y saco un arma. No era un arma como la que había usado antes.

R - ¿Qué demonios….?

Antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase, el apunto con toda tranquilidad al lobo y…

R - ¡No!

Una vez más demasiado tarde

Jesse tiro del gatillo. El lobo aulló y cayó a un lado. La salió sangre de la cadera.

Los estudiantes vinieron corriendo

J - ¡No pasa nada! ¡Ha sido un accidente! Se me ha disparado el arma. No tiene importancia.

¿Qué no tenía importancia? ¡Le había disparado a propósito!

Empuje a Jesse con fuerza y el se tambaleo hacia atrás.

R – Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

J – Te estoy demostrando que tengo razón

R – ¡Estás loco!

Agarre la cerradura de la puerta de la jaula y la sacudí. El lobo jadeaba. Había dolor en sus ojos.

R – Abre esto para que lo cure antes de que se desangre hasta la muerte.

J – Tranquila, no se va desangrar hasta la muerte

R – No me digas que me tranquilice. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerle daño. Tengo que verle la herida.

El volvió a dirigirme a esa sonrisa tranquila que yo comenzaba a detestar.

J – Ok. Mira, mira la pata trasera, donde le he disparado.

Casi con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado a salirle sangre, se paro. Y de pronto dejo por completo de sangrar. Jesse le levanto el pelo con otro palo. La herida se le estaba cerrando. Jamás lo habría creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

J – Cuando tienen la forma de lobo, se curan con más rapidez que nosotros. Imagínate las ventajas para el avance de la medicina. Si pudiéramos aislar el gen, podríamos crear un suero que reprodujera el rápido rejuvenecimiento celular. Y luego están, por supuesto, los usos militares. Un ejército de soldados mutantes, con los sentidos del olfato, el oído y la vista altamente desarrollados. Seria invencible.

Jesse hablaba como si todo lo hiciera por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Acaso era yo mala por pensar que era incorrecto explorar de ese modo a otra especie? No es que yo pensara ni por un segundo que se trataba de un hombre lobo. Ni de Quinn, claro. No sabía porque, pero ese lobo en particular tenia cualidades curativas increíbles. Porque desde luego no se trataba de una especie de humanos especial, que mutaban y se convertirán en lobos, ni de lobos que se convertirán en humanos.

Jesse me miro

J – Por supuesto, la verdadera plata se sacaría del uso recreativo del descubrimiento. Si pudiéramos dar con la formula de la droga que transforma a un ser humano en lobo, aunque solo fuera durante un par de horas, ¿tú no te la tomarías? Solo para saber que se siente.

Así que no se trataba del bien de la humanidad, sino del dinero.

J – Ha sido muy egoísta por tu parte mantener tu secreto, Quinn. Deberías de haberte presentado voluntaria para la investigación. Pero en lugar de eso, hemos tenido que venir aquí y tenderte una trampa. Aunque ha sido muy fácil al ver lo protectora que te mostrabas con Rachel.

R - ¡No es Quinn! ¡Estas loco!

J – Por supuesto que es Quinn. Ya la veras. Se ira quedando cada vez más débil y no podrá seguir reteniendo esa forma, y entonces tendrá que volver a la forma humana. Pronto lo veras.

R – No te dejaran salir del parque tan ricamente, cargando con un lobo.

Jesse me dedico una sonrisa pertinente

J – No vamos a salir cargando con él. Mañana por la mañana aterrizaran aquí varios helicópteros. ¿Por qué crees que quedaríamos un claro al borde del valle? Te llevaremos con nosotros, y una vez que lo hayas visto todo, comprenderás la importancia de lo uqe estamos haciendo. Quiero que formes parte de esto. Tenemos que celebrarlo con una cena a la luz de las velas.

En mi mente resonó, un grito: _¡De ningún modo!_

Pero yo sabía que tenía que aguantar al tipo. Mientras no encontrara la forma de soltar al lobo y escapar los dos, tenía que comenzar a fingir que lo encontraba todo increíblemente estupendo. Tenía que mentir. Y tenía que conseguir más información.

R - ¿Y luego qué?, ¿Lo llevaras de vuelta a la universidad?

J - ¡Dios. Rachel!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? ¡Despierta! Era todo mentira. Mi padre no es profesor. Es el jefe de investigación de Bio-Chrome. ¿Has oído hablar de nosotros?

R – Pero esos estudiantes…

J – Todos forman parte del equipo de investigación. ¡Son genios! Yo me gradué en la universidad a los diecisiete. Mi compañero de habitación vivía por esta zona. Fue él quien me conto los rumores sobre los mutantes que se escondían en este bosque. Me dijo incluso que no le quitara la vista de encima a Quinn. Vas a hacer historia, Quinn.

Jesse se giro hacia mí y continúo

J - ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que vamos a conseguir? Quiero que tú formes parte de esto, Rachel. Todos queremos que formes parte del equipo.

R - ¡Pero yo todavía voy al instituto, Jesse!

De ningún modo estaba dispuesta a unirme a su equipo.

J – Esta es una de estas oportunidades que se presentan solo una vez en la vida, Rachel. Mi padre puede conseguirte un diploma equivalente al título de bachillerato. Podrías comenzar las clases universitarias _on line _al mismo tiempo que trabajas en nuestra investigación. Esto va a ser una revolución científica. Todos vamos a hacernos millonarios. Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de formar parte del equipo.

R – Suena genial. Me apunto.

J – Sabía que te gustaría en cuanto lo comprendieras. Y no te preocupes por Quinn. Ella también lo comprenderá.

Jesse se puso de pie y se marcho, dejándome ahí sola. Me aferraba con tal fuerza a los barrotes, que los dedos comenzaban a dolerme. Observe al lobo y sostuve su mirada. El sostuvo la mía.

Era una extraña conexión. Puede que fuera también una locura. Yo sabía que los hombres lobo, los mutantes o como quisiera uno llamarlos, existían solo en las películas y las series de televisión. Aun así, me acerque y susurre:

R - ¿Quinn?

Con gran esfuerzo, el lobo alzo la cabeza y me lamio los dedos. Yo solté los barrotes y me eche atrás. No podía ser. Sencillamente no podía ser. Los hombres lobo no existían. Y aquel no era Quinn.

Ladee la cabeza al oír que alguien se acercaba. Era Jake, que llevaba un rifle. Yo no sabía si iba cargado con balas o con más dardos tranquilizantes. Esbozo una sonrisa incomoda en mi dirección.

Ja – Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Jake se sentó en el suelo, se apoyo en un árbol y dejo el rifle sobre su regazo.

R – ¿Es que tienes miedo de que el lobo tenga un plan para huir de su prisión?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

Ja – No sabemos de que es capaz hasta que no lo estudiemos. Además no es el único que hay por aquí. Puede que los otros intenten algo.

La cosa se ponía cada vez mejor

Yo estaba furiosa con Jesse y con su padre, y además estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al lobo. Planeaba como escapar. Pero sabía que no debía notárseme nada en la cara cuando me senté esa noche para cenar ante la fogata. Tenía que actuar con normalidad. Tenía que causarles la impresión de que aceptaba su absurdo plan y de que podían confiar en mí.

J - ¿Lo ves, papá? Te dije que en cuanto lo comprendiera, sabría ver el valor de nuestro trabajo

El profesor Keane me lanzo una mirada suspicaz, así que yo esboce una enorme sonrisa

R - ¡Creo que eres un verdadero genio!

Comenzó a hablar de todo el dinero que iban a hacer en cuanto descubrieran el secreto de la transformación de los hombres lobo.

R - ¿Entonces cree que hay más criaturas como está?

Pr - ¡Ah!, por supuesto.

Desvié la mirada hacia la jaula. Ryder estaba allí de pie, de guardia.

R - ¿No deberías darle de comer? ¿O darle agua, al menos? No querrás que se muera, ¿no?

Pr – No, está lejos de morir. Ahora mismo es preciso que se debilite para que retorne a la forma humana. Necesita mucha energía para permanecer en el estado de lobo.

R - ¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo?

Pr – Porque tiene sentido

R - ¿Y si el estado de lobo es la forma natural, y para lo que necesita mucha energía es para permanecer como humano?

El científico malévolo se quedo considerando mi pregunta por un momento y después esbozo una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

Pr – Bueno, tendremos que hacer algunos experimentos para averiguarlo. ¿Qué fue primero, el lobo, o el humano?

Yo no quería que experimentaran con el lobo. Me sentí con la obligación de protegerlo.

Jesse me tomo de la mano.

J – No te preocupes tanto. Si le hacemos daño es en nuestro propio beneficio.

Exacto y dispararle un tiro era para Jesse la forma de hacer al lobo sentirse bien.

R – Creo que eres absolutamente maravilloso. Serás un novio genial. ¡Soy la chica con más suerte del mundo!

Pr – El helicóptero estará aquí al amanecer. Tenemos que desmontar el campamento antes de que lleguen. Así que será mejor que todos nos acostemos pronto.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su tienda, y Jesse aprovecho para tomarme la mano y llevarme a un rincón oscuro.

J – Solo quería que supieras que te pedí que te quedaras con nosotros porque me gustas de verdad. Y no era solo porque quisiera utilizarte para capturar al lobo.

R – Podrías habérmelo dicho. Yo podría haberte ayudado.

J – Necesitábamos que tu reacción fuera sincera. Me gustas de verdad. Rachel

R – Tú a mí también me gustas

Jesse se inclino para besarme. Yo puse una mano sobre su pecho. No podía soportar la idea de que me besara.

R – Lo siento. Pero después de lo esta tarde, me siento dolida. Física y sentimentalmente. Comprendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y sé que yo habría hecho lo mismo que tu de haber estado en tu lugar, pero me gustaría ir más despacio a partir de ahora.

J – Claro, tienes razón ha sido un día lleno de descubrimientos.

Yo más bien estaba pensando en que había sido un día lleno de traiciones.

Jesse me acompaño a mi tienda y me dio las buenas noches. Kitty estaba dentro de su saco, leyendo un libro.

R - ¿Así que todo ese ligue tuyo con Quinn…?

Kitty sonrió

K – Parte de la trampa. Aunque es muy sexi. Y si es ese lobo, entonces es mucho más sexi aun.

La pobre chica estaba enferma. Por completo.

Mientras me preparaba para irme a la cama, saque a escondidas la lima de uñas de la mochila y me la guarde en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. La necesitaría para abrir la cerradura de la jaula.

R – Buenas noches

Kitty tardo bastantes minutos en apagar la luz. Por fin oí como la respiración de Kitty se iba haciendo más lenta y superficial, lo cual significaba que se había quedado dormida. Salí del saco. La mire por encima del hombro, cogí mis botas. Metí la mano de nuevo en el saco y agarre la linterna.

Salí, el campamento estaba misteriosamente silencioso. Me enderece y di la vuelta a la tienda. Me moví sigilosamente hasta alcanzar el perímetro exterior del claro, en donde Ryder seguía vigilando la jaula. Estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

Me aferre con fuerza a la linterna. Era una herramienta solida, pesada y de buena calidad. El corazón me latia con tal fuerza, que me sorprendió que el ruido no despertara a todo el campamento. Di otro paso y… _¡Crac! _

Pise una rama seca e hice una mueca. Ryder comenzó a girarse mirando a su alrededor…

Lo golpee con toda la fuerza que pude. La linterna le dio en el cráneo. Ryder se desplomo en el suelo. Ni siquiera me vio. Probablemente no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. Tenía que darme prisa.


	15. CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 13**

_Salí, el campamento estaba misteriosamente silencioso. Me enderece y di la vuelta a la tienda. Me moví sigilosamente hasta alcanzar el perímetro exterior del claro, en donde Ryder seguía vigilando la jaula. Estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas._

_Me aferre con fuerza a la linterna. Era una herramienta solida, pesada y de buena calidad. El corazón me latia con tal fuerza, que me sorprendió que el ruido no despertara a todo el campamento. Di otro paso y… ¡Crac! _

_Pise una rama seca e hice una mueca. Ryder comenzó a girarse mirando a su alrededor…_

_Lo golpee con toda la fuerza que pude. La linterna le dio en el cráneo. Ryder se desplomo en el suelo. Ni siquiera me vio. Probablemente no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. Tenía que darme prisa._

**HOLA CHIKOS, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DISFRUTENLO!**

**LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTROS NUEVOS LECTORES**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, NO TIENE UNA IDEA EN LO BIEN QUE ME HACEN SENTIR. **

**Y AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN**

**CHAPTER 14**

Mire a mi alrededor, no podía creer que tenia a una sola persona vigilando su preciosa presa. El científico malévolo era el único que tenia la llave de la jaula.

Di la vuelta a la jaula, encendí la linterna e ilumine la cerradura. No era nada complicada. Me resultaría fácil. Me saque la lima del bolsillo y comencé a trabajar.

R – Te saco de aquí en un minuto

Me sorprendió ver lo alerta que parecía el lobo. Sobre todo porque le habían estado negando todo tipo de comodidades e incluso de necesidades básicas, como el alimento y el agua, para tratar de debilitarlo. ¡Sádicos!

El lobo emitió un gruñido grave, casi un ronroneo. Yo no le hice caso. No quería que intentara comunicarse conmigo. Solo quería que desapareciera de ahí cuanto antes.

Oí el _clic_ de la cerradura. La solté y abrí la puerta. El lobo salió de la jaula con paso tranquilo y movimientos agiles, y se acerco al que había sido su guardián. Comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor. Yo me pregunte si estaba considerando la posibilidad de comérselo.

Me acerque a el

R - ¡No! Tienes que marcharte. ¡Fuera! ¡Vete!

Pero él no se marcho. Simplemente se quedo completamente inmóvil, en una actitud tan poco natural, que sentí una especie de carga eléctrica en el aire. La suerte seguía de nuestra parte aun no había aparecido nadie. Pensé que quizá el lobo se asustaría y se marcharía si lo alumbraba directamente con la linterna. Me agache, recogí la linterna del suelo donde la había dejado y me gire…

El lobo se había ido. Pero eso no me hizo sentir ningún alivio. De hecho, lo que sentí fue algo muy parecido al pánico. Porque al mismo tiempo que el lobo desaparecía, aparecía Quinn.

Una Quinn completamente desnuda, agachada junto a Ryder. Eso no podía asimilarlo. ¿Era una mujer lobo? ¿Acaso el profesor Keane y Jesse tenían razón? ¡No, no, no! Habría otra explicación. Mi mundo se tambaleaba y yo sentía la necesidad de gritar como loca.

Me quede mirando su espalda desnuda mientras le quitaba los pantalones a Ryder. Quinn no tenía absolutamente ninguna marca de sol. Yo podría haber caído rendida de deseo ahí mismo, de haber sabido que además de ese cuerpo tenía otro peludo y unos instintos caninos.

R - ¡Buena suerte!

Comprendí que mi voz había sonado por completo aturdida. De hecho estaba a punto de perderla por competo. Di un paso atras en dirección a la oscuridad.

Q - ¡Espera!

Volví la vista atrás, ella ya se había puesto los pantalones y estaba poniéndose la playera.

R – Tengo que irme

Antes de que yo pudiera echar a correr, ella estaba a mi lado y me agarro del brazo. Yo me aparte.

R – Déjame en paz. Eres libre. Vete

Q – No voy a dejarte aquí con Jesse. No, después de lo que ha tratado de hacerte…

R – Era todo una farsa. No iba a hacerme daño. No sé ni cómo ni porque, pero el sabia que tu andabas por aquí. Trataba de hacerte salir. Y evidentemente ha funcionado.

Quinn apretó los dientes.

Q – Cai en su trampa. Cuando te ataco, me olvide de todo. Solo quería arrancarle el cuello. Pero puede que vuelva a intentarlo…

R – No, ahora yo ya sé de qué va. Y no voy a permitirle que vuelva a ponerme en esa situación.

De hecho estaba pensando en marcharme yo sola e n cuanto Quinn se hubiera ido sana y salva.

Q – Tienes que venir conmigo

R – No me pasara nada. Estaré bien

Q – No, no lo estarás

R – Ellos no saben que he sido yo quien te ha soltado

Q – Eso no importa. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas habrá luna llena, la primera luna llena desde el día de tu cumpleaños.

R - ¿Y qué?

Q – La primera transformación se produce durante la primera luna llena, después del decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

R – Ok, estupendo, me alegra saberlo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para dar una clase de hombres lobo o mujeres lobo para tontos. Tienes que salir de aquí.

Debí salir corriendo cuando Quinn dio un paso hacia mí, pero no lo hice. Me quede ahí mirando sus ojos dorados. Esos ojos que me mantenían cautiva, que no me permitían apartar la vista de ella. Quería envolverme en ella con mi cuerpo. Abrazar a Quinn, que siempre me hacía sentir como si quisiera salirme de mi misma. Yo quería que ese fuera un moento romantico, igual que en las películas de amor. Quería que ella me tomara en sus brazos y me besara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Por qué de pronto era tan importante para mí que ella se pusiera a salvo?

Ella coloco las manos sobre mis brazos y me envolvió con ellas. Creí que tiraría por fin de mi y plantaría en mis labios ese beso que yo tan desesperadamente deseaba. Pero en lugar de eso dijo

Q – Rachel, tu eres una de nosotros.

Para ser una palabra tan habitual, ese "nosotros" tenía grandes consecuencias. "Nosotros" podía referirse a la raza humana. Bueno, excepto porque ella no era humana, o no lo era del todo. O al menos yo no creía que lo fuera. Mi mente balbuceante buscaba una explicación para ese "nosotros". Puede significar que…

Dios, ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Solo podía referirse a una cosa, y no era la cosa que yo quería que se refiriera. No era un círculo de seres naturales. La gente no se transformaba en lobo.

Ryder gimió

Quinn me tomo de la mano

Q - ¡Vamos!, tenemos que irnos antes de que suene la alarma

R – Yo no soy como tu

Q – Eso lo discutiremos más tarde

R – Yo no voy

Q – Rachel, en menos de cuarenta ocho horas todos sabrán la verdad acerca de ti, y entonces serás tu la que estés en la jaula. Si sobrevives a la transformación. Necesitaras que te ayude en eso… si es que quieres sobrevivir.

La cosa se ponía cada vez mejor. No solo me estaba diciendo que iba a llenarme de pelo, sino que… ¿Además era posible que muriera durante el proceso, si ella no me ayudaba? Mi mente trataba de asimilarlo, pero simplemente no podía. Yo era humana. Y, ¿Quién mas era ese "nosotros"? , ¿Cuántos había? Era incapaz de comprender el sentido de lo que me estaba diciendo. Me negaba a comprender

La idea era una completa locura

Ryder gimió más fuerte y trato de ponerse de pie. Quinn y yo estábamos retiradas entre las sombras, pero Ryder no tardaría en vernos. Según parecía a Quinn se le había acabado la paciencia porque se agacho, me levanto y me colgó por encima de su hombro. Antes de que pudiera protestar, ella ya estaba corriendo. Sus pies, como siempre, eran silenciosos.

Yo seguía aferrada a la linterna. Pensé en balancearla entre sus piernas. Eso la detendría al instante y la obligaría a soltarme y dejarme en tierra. Pero no lo hice. Simplemente me quede ahí, colgando, viendo pasar los arboles como si fueran manchas borrosas.

_Tú eres una de nosotros _

_Yo soy una de ellos_

Yo no era una de ellos, Quinn se equivocaba. Puede que simplemente ella quisiera que yo fuera como ella.

Pero se equivocaba. Yo no era como ella. Yo era normal. Yo era Rachel Berry, una chica adolescente confusa

Y no estaba a punto de convertirme en una mujer lobo.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo ni hasta donde llego cuando yo por fin, le grite.

R – ¡Ok, Ya basta!

Ella no escucho. Sencillamente siguió corriendo.

Le pegue en las piernas con la linterna

R - ¡Para! ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Para o…!

¿O qué? Ella era más alta y fuerte que yo

Puede que oyera algo en mi voz, o simplemente puede que estuviera agotada, porque fue cuando se detuvo y me bajo. Toque la tierra con los pies, pero me temblaban las piernas y me caí al suelo. Ella se agacho a mi lado. Respiraba trabajosamente, igual que me ocurre a mi cuando subo corriendo las escaleras. Pero después de semejante carrera conmigo al hombro, hubiera debido de estar jadeando, medio agotada.

La luna se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles, pero para mí era poca luz. Necesitaba la luz del sol, pero aun tardaría unas cuantas horas en salir. Encendí la linterna. No la enfoque a ella. Me bastaba con tenerla encendida.

R – No has chocado con nada

Pareció un poco sorprendida

Q – Tengo una visión nocturna realmente buena

R – Y eso es porque eres…

Q – Si. Visión, oído, olfato: todo mejora después de la primera transformación.

Asentí y trague

R – Entonces. ¿Qué eres, exactamente?

Q – El término técnico es licántropo. Nosotros nos referimos a nosotros mismo como cambiaformas. La gente que no conoce otra palabra, nos llama hombre lobo. Tenemos que reemprender la marcha, hay que poner más distancia entre nosotros y los estáticos.

R - ¿Los estáticos?

Q – Los que nunca cambian

Me tomo la mano y tiro de mi para ponerme en pie. Yo me balancee. De no haber caído encima de ella, probablemente habría vuelto a derrumbarme en el suelo. Me rodeo con el brazo y sostuvo mi mirada.

Q – Se que para ti ha sido un tremendo susto enterarte de tantas cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza y asentí. Seguía estando muy confusa.

R - ¿Qué has querido decir cuando te has referido a eso de si quería sobrevivir?

Me toco la mejilla con los dedos suavemente.

Q –La primera vez que cambias es doloroso, igual que el nacimiento. En cierto modo. Está naciendo el lobo que está en tu interior. Por eso necesitas a tu pareja, para ayudarte a superarlo.

R - ¿Mi pareja?

¿Hablaba en serio?

Q – ¿Es que no los sientes? ¿No sientes esa atracción entre las dos?

¿Se refería a esa cosa que me tenía aterrada?

Me aparte de ella

R - ¡No necesito pasar por esto! ¡Yo no lo he pedido! Y entonces, ¿Qué?, ¿es que me mordieron en algún momento de mi vida?

Q – Es genético, tal y como dijo Keane

R - ¿Quieres decir que herede la habilidad de cambiar? ¿Cómo?, ¿de mis padres? ¿es que ellos eran…? ¿Eran lobos?

Ella simplemente me miro

R - ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Me lo habrían dicho! Te equivocas. Yo no soy una de ustedes.

Quinn se encogió de hombros

Q – Ok, no lo eres. Pero será mejor que sigas conmigo, solo por si tengo razón. Además el científico malévolo se dará cuenta de que has sido tú quien me ha ayudado a escapar, y no parece muy propenso a perdonar.

R - ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo lo llamo así? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Q – Solo cuando estoy en estado de loba.

Me agarro la mano y nos internamos en lo más profundo del bosque. Yo no quería ir, pero ella tenía razón. Por desgracia. Tenía que quedarme con ella hasta que se me ocurrieran otras alternativas.

Tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, pero como teníamos que guardar silencioso hasta que llegáramos a donde fuera que nos dirigiéramos, me las guarde para otro momento. Ni yo le había preguntado a dónde íbamos, ni ella me lo había dicho, pero por supuesto, Quinn caminaba muy rápido como si la marcha tuviera un verdadero propósito. Yo creía que estaba más o menos en forma, pero en ese momento jadeaba como un perro después de haber perseguido un disco volador de plástico. ¡Perros, lobos…! Tenía que dejar de pensar en animales.

Yo todavía tenía dudas al respecto. ¿A caso uno mismo no sabe en lo más profundo de su ser si es en parte lobo, aunque sea solo en una parte muy pequeña? Aquel asunto era absolutamente inconcebible. Si luchaba contra el cambio, mente contra materia… o, en este caso, mente contra lobo. Sencillamente yo jamás lo aceptaría.

Porque si lo aceptaba, entonces, ¿tenía que aceptar a Quinn como mi pareja? ¿No debería yo poder elegir?

Ella me había preguntado si no había sentido la atracción. No podía negar que la sentía. Y me aterraba. Era algo tan profundo como el alma: como si ella fuera todo para ti, como si fuera la única, para siempre.

Y aun así, no podía quietarme de la cabeza la idea de que estábamos hechas la una para la otra: por cursi que sonara.

Estábamos entrando en una parte del bosque en la que yo jamás había estado. Los arboles crecían muy juntos unos contra otros. Bloqueaban casi todos los rayos de luz de la luna. Quinn tiraba de mi pendiente arriba e impedía que me cayera rodando.

Recordé que ella iba descalza. Debía tener los pies llenos de sangre, de heridas, y de cortes. Jamás se quejaba. Jamás estaba de mal humor. Simplemente seguía caminando como si nada. Yo estab completamente perdida. Me movía mecánicamente, como un robot, sin pensar.

Al fin subimos por una pendiente rocosa, sin árboles. Supe instintivamente que Quinn podría haber cambiado y que a esas alturas podría estar ya muy lejos. Podría haber atravesado el duro terreno con facilidad. Pero en lugar de ello, seguía tirando de mí.

R – Deberías seguir tú

Insistí después de resbalarme y descender un par de metros, raspándome los codos.

Q – No voy a abandonarte

R – Pero tú eres la que corre peligro. A mí no van a hacerme daño.

Ella se detuvo y me miro por encima de los hombros.

Q – No voy a abandonarte, Rachel

¡Cabezota! ¿Y que, si Jesse y sus amigos me encontraban? Simplemente continuaran siguiendo el rastro de Quinn, y yo acabaría por escapar. Pero era evidente que Quinn no estaba dispuesta a escucharme. Así que me esforcé otro poco más y eche a andar.

Cuando finalmente logre ponerme a su altura, ella dijo:

Q – Ok, tu sigue subiendo. Yo voy a bajar para borrar nuestras huellas. No tardare mucho.

La agarre del brazo en un instante de pánico.

R - ¡Pero perderás mi pista!

Q – Siempre puedo seguir la huella de tu olor.

R - ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que te de un trozo de tela o algo para que te acuerdes?

Q – No, pero… hueles tan bien. Te encontraría en cualquier parte.

¿Esa era su idea del romanticismo? No puedo negar que me excito. Antes de que pudiera responder ella se había marchado.

Quería sentarme y pensar en todo el asunto. Quería tratar de darle algún sentido. Después de lo del rio, todo se había vuelto muy extraño. Quinn estaba en peligro y si no me movía, Keane y su grupo nos atraparían. No estaba preocupada por mí. No quería que le sucediera nada malo a Quinn. Me movía rápido debido a la preocupación que tenia por Quinn. Estaba decidida a no ser la causa por la que Quinn acabara de nuevo metida en esa jaula. Ser analizada, igual que un animal en un laboratorio. Un animal. A partir de ese momento, cuando miraba a Quinn, veía a un ser humano que se transformaba en lobo. Jesse y su padre veían a un lobo. Solo veían a una criatura muy poco habitual cuya existencia desafiaba la lógica.

Resbale me agarre a un árbol, me aferre a él y contuve el aliento mientras trataba de pensar en cómo seguir subiendo. De pronto me pareció como si todo estuviera pegado, muy junto, pequeñas grietas y rocas.

Q – Has hecho más progresos de los que esperaba.

Estuve a punto de gritar, sobresaltada por tan inesperada llegada. Quinn debería ponerse un collar con campanitas o algo así para que la oyera acercarse.

Se sentó a mi lado.

Q - ¿Estás bien?

Asentí

R – Solo me estaba tomando un minuto para recuperar el aliento.

Q – A partir de aquí la cosa se pone peor.

R - ¡Ah, estupendo!

Se puso de pie, se alejo y se metió detrás de un arbusto.

R - ¿Qué estas….?

Algo aterrizo sobre mi cara. Lo aparte. Eran sus pantalones y su playera.

R - ¡Eh! ¿Quinn?

Q – Estoy bien. Voy a cambiar. Mis pies son más seguros como lobo. Tú te subes a mi espalda, y así lo haremos en menos tiempo.

R – No eres un caballo

Q – Confía en mí. Es la única forma de llegar a donde tenemos de llegar.

R – Confío en…

Ella había desaparecido. Salió la loba

R – Deberíamos llevar este número a Las Vegas.

Ella soltó un diminuto gruñido que sonó casi a una carcajada. ¿Podían reírse los lobos?

Me dio un empujón en la pierna

R – No creo que pueda

Me lamio la mano

R – Ok, si te pones así….

Me ate los pantalones de Quinn a la cintura. Me subí a horacadas encima de ella y enterré los dedos en su pelo para agárrame y no caerme. Doble las rodillas y coloque los pies sobre su espalda de modo que no me arrastraran por el suelo. Al echar ella a caminar, me aferre con fuerza. Era terriblemente fuerte. ¿Hacia ejercicio, o su forma física se debía a sus genes? Tenía un cuerpo tan sex…

Deje repentinamente de pensar en ello porque recordé que cuando tenía esa forma, ella podía leerme el pensamiento. Me esforcé por poner la mente en blanco. Comencé a poner mentalmente en orden los zapatos de mi armario los cuales eran por lo menos cincuenta pares en los que pensar, mientras Quinn trepaba por un terreno irregular. Subimos por gritas estrechas. Por fin ella se detuvo y se sacudió ligeramente. Yo me baje. Ella se acerco a un arbusto y se metió detrás.

Q – Aviéntame los pantalones y la playera

R – Lo has hecho verdaderamente rápido.

Q – Tú también lo harás así de rápido en cuanto te acostumbres y aprendas unos trucos.

Punto número 1: yo jamás me acostumbraría. Punto número 2: ni siquiera estaba convencida de que fuera a ponerme toda peluda. Punto número 3: No quería aprender ningún truco.

Quinn salió de detrás del arbusto

Q - ¿Zapatos? ¿Enserio tienes todos esos pares de zapatos?

Solté una carcajada poco natural

R - ¿Puedes parar? Me refiero a la capacidad para meterte en mi cabeza.

Q – Hay una forma para hacer enmudecer tus pensamientos. Te lo enseñare.

R – Bien, porque no es justo que tu sepas todo lo que estoy pensando, y al mismo tiempo me ocultaras tus pensamientos.

Q – No hay nada que yo pueda pensar y que no quiera que tú sepas. Aun falta otro poco.

Seguimos caminando otro poco más y giramos. Oí el ruido del agua en las distancia.

Tropecé con algo, perdí el equilibrio…

Quinn me sujeto antes de que me cayera de bruces sobre una planta. ¿Cómo era capaz de moverse tan deprisa? Si era cierto lo que decía de mí. ¿Tendría yo esos reflejos tan rápidos?, ¿quería tenerlos?

Q – Ya casi hemos llegado

R - ¿A dónde?

Q – Al escondite

Cuando pensaba en un escondite, me imaginaba un lugar pequeño, oscuro. Un lugar en el que me agachaba. Y no tenía ganas de estar en ningún sitio así. Salimos del bosque y entramos en un diminuto claro. La luz de la luna se extendía a nuestro alrededor. El sonido del agua corriendo que había oído antes era el de una cascada que caía por el lado de la montaña. Quinn me soltó la mano. Me quede atónita al darme cuenta de que me sentía sola sin ella. No quería romper la conexión entre las dos.

R - ¡Vaya, esto es impresionante! No sabía que existiera nada parecido por aquí.

Q – Tenemos un montón de sitios muy similares a este por aquí.

R - ¿Tenemos? Lo dices como si este bosque fuera nuestro.

Q – Técnicamente es tierra federal, si, pero es nuestro.

R - ¿Cómo?, entonces, ¿hay realmente una aldea escondida por aquí, como dijo Jesse?, ¿de verdad hay otros como tú?

Ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de decidir hasta que punto podía confiar en mí. Si yo iba a volver a ponerme en contacto con el grupo de Jesse, cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

Q – Adelántate y enciende la linterna. Seguramente vas a necesitarla ahí dentro

R - ¿Dentro de donde?

Q – De la cascada

**CONTINUARA….**

**ASI ES, COMO PUDIERON DARSE CUENTA ESTE CAPITULO FUE COMPLETAMENTE FABERRY.**

**¿SE TRANSFORMARA RACHEL EN LOBO?**

**¿QUNN ESTARA CON ELLA EN SU TRANSFORMACION?**

**MMMM…NO SE LO PIERDAN ESO Y MAS EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**AH CARAY, SONE COMO SI FUERA TELENOVELA JAJAJAJA…!**

**YA SABEN CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA O LO QUE SEA MANDEN UN REVIEW! **

**BUENO LOS DEJO ESPERO VERNOS PRONTO**


	16. CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 14**

_Cuando pensaba en un escondite, me imaginaba un lugar pequeño, oscuro. Un lugar en el que me agachaba. Y no tenía ganas de estar en ningún sitio así. Salimos del bosque y entramos en un diminuto claro. La luz de la luna se extendía a nuestro alrededor. El sonido del agua corriendo que había oído antes era el de una cascada que caía por el lado de la montaña. Quinn me soltó la mano. Me quede atónita al darme cuenta de que me sentía sola sin ella. No quería romper la conexión entre las dos._

_R - ¡Vaya, esto es impresionante! No sabía que existiera nada parecido por aquí._

_Q – Tenemos un montón de sitios muy similares a este por aquí._

_R - ¿Tenemos? Lo dices como si este bosque fuera nuestro._

_Q – Técnicamente es tierra federal, si, pero es nuestro._

_R - ¿Cómo?, entonces, ¿hay realmente una aldea escondida por aquí, como dijo Jesse?, ¿de verdad hay otros como tú?_

_Ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de decidir hasta que punto podía confiar en mí. Si yo iba a volver a ponerme en contacto con el grupo de Jesse, cuanto menos supiera, mejor. _

_Q – Adelántate y enciende la linterna. Seguramente vas a necesitarla ahí dentro_

_R - ¿Dentro de donde?_

_Q – De la cascada_

**HOLA CHIKOS, PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA MAGNIFICA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**CHAPTER 15**

La cascada caía y formaba un estanque. Quinn me dijo que había corrientes subterráneas que alimentaban un rio cuyo curso corría mucho más abajo. Por el momento Quinn me llevaba otra vez de la mano y me guiaba alrededor del perímetro del ondulante estanque. Resbale. De no haberme llevado Quinn de la mano, me habría caído al estanque. En lugar de ello caí sobre ella. Me sentía bien a su lado, su piel era suave.

Sus brazos me rodearon, me retuvieron un momento en un cálido abrazo.

Acercarnos a la cascada fue como dirigirnos hacia un trueno. El agua bajaba con velocidad y resonaba como el eco a nuestro alrededor, haciendo enmudecer cualquier otro sonido. Resultaba desorientador y casi aterrador.

Quinn tiro de mí para pasar por detrás de la cascada. Conté solo con un segundo para encender la linterna delante de la veloz cortina de agua antes de que Quinn me arrastrara hacia el negro abismo. Entonces me soltó. Dentro, todo estaba más silencioso y la cascada enmudecía aunque siguiera presente. Gire la luz de la linterna hacia la caverna. Allí había estado alguien antes que nosotras.

Q – Esta es una de nuestras guaridas.

Me explico Quinn mientras se agachaba para encender un farol que funcionaba con pilas. Daba más luz que mi linterna, así que la apague para no gastar pilas.

Si era genético entonces yo tenía que haberlo heredado de mis padres. Y ellos desde luego no eran lobos. Ellos no se curaban como se había curado Quinn cuando Jesse le disparo. Ellos murieron.

Q - ¿Tienes hambre?

R – No, pero tengo sed

Me dio una botella de agua. La cueva estaba fresca. Igual que el agua. Había cajas de plástico con provisiones apiladas a lo largo de las paredes. Quinn saco una barrita de cereal y comenzó a masticar mientras abría otra caja para extraer una manta. Se acerco a mí y me la puso sobre los hombros.

R – Tú la necesitas más que yo.

Q – Hay más. Además yo siempre puedo ponerme peluda.

Se dio la vuelta como si se sintiera avergonzada de pronto y se marcho hacia el fondo de la cueva. Saco más mantas y un par de sacos para dormir. Abrió un saco y lo extendió en el suelo.

Q – Aunque siempre podríamos dormir juntas, compartir el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Seguía sosteniendo el otro saco de dormir sin abrir. Me imagine que pensaba taparnos con él. Yo no había dormido nunca con una chica. Y aunque no hiciéramos más que dormir, estaríamos juntas en la cama, nuestros cuerpos se tocarían, se acurrucarían el uno con el otro. Yo no estaba segura de estar preparada para tanta intimidad.

R – Eh… después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en dormir?

Q – Sinceramente, estoy a punto de caer rendida.

No sé cómo había olvidado que ese día ella había sufrido una experiencia traumática. Le habían disparado, nada menos. El caso es que yo había estado apoyándome en ella desde el momento de dejarla libre, cuando hubiera debido de ser yo quien la apoyara a ella.

R - ¿Qué quieres que haga para ayudarte?

Q – Solo dormir. Yo no voy a atacarte como hizo Jesse.

Alce la vista

R – Ya lo sé. Pero es que… yo jamás he dormido con una chica.

Me miro y sonrió

Q – Es fácil. Cierras los ojos, y a soñar.

Y podía imaginarme todas las cosas con las que soñaría, acostada junto a ella. Aun así, asentí y me acosté sobre el saco de dormir. Quinn se acostó a mi lado. Con mucho cuidado. No sé si lo hizo así porque estaba agotada, o porque pensaba que yo iba a salir corriendo. O puede que notara lo tensa e inmóvil que estaba. Aunque sabía que él no me haría daño, por alguna razón aquella noche sentía como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera. Quería rodar por la cama y estrecharme con él.

Q - ¿Te parece bien estar a oscuras o prefieres que deje la luz?

R – A oscuras está bien

No era cierto, pero de ningún modo iba a admitir que me asustaba lo que sentía por ella. Oí el _clic_ de la luz apagarse. Mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, y enseguida vi la cascada. La luz de la luna la hacía parecer un cristal que cayese. De algún modo resultaba reconfortante.

Q – De todas, esta es mi guarida favorita.

R – Parece como si hubieras preparado este sitio por si tuvieras problemas.

Ella se acerco un poco más a mí. Sentí que todo su cuerpo se sacudía con ligeros temblores.

R – Tienes frio

Q – No, es solo el efecto de la descarga de adrenalina y del cambio. El calor me ayuda a que se me pase.

Ella lo había arriesgado todo para salvarme de Jesse. ¿Cómo no iba yo a arriesgar mis sentimientos y acercarme más a ella?

Rodee por el suelo hasta quedarme encima de ella. Quinn me rodeo con los brazos, me estrecho con fuerza, y yo me acurruque más contra ella. Apoye la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Nos tapo a ambas con el otro saco de dormir. Era maravilloso estar junto a ella. Pude oler y sentir el calor de la piel de Quinn, sentirla en las mejillas y en los dedos.

R - ¿Es como una especie de necesidad? Me refiero a ser un lobo

Q – No es algo en lo que piense. Es lo que soy

R – Pero, ¿Cómo ocurrió? Quiero decir que ya sé que dijiste que es genético, pero ¿Cómo fue? ¿Mordieron al primer lobo de todos, o algo así?

Su risa resonó por toda la cueva.

Q - ¡Es tan tonto cuando dicen eso en las películas! ¿Por qué tiene que pensar que el hecho de que un animal te muerda va a convertirte en ese mismo animal? Pasa igual con los vampiros. Es una estupidez. Pues no. La licantropía no es algo que comenzara en un principio con un mordisco.

R – Entonces, ¿Cómo empezó?

Q – Hemos existido desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Pero nos mantuvimos en secreto por pura supervivencia. Hace siglos vivíamos con la gente, pero siempre nos reconocíamos cuando nos encontrábamos con otro de nuestra especie. Probablemente tu también lo habrás sentido cuando te hayas encontrado con otros, pero al no saber que existimos puede que no hayas comprendido lo que significa: la llamada de la especie.

Pensé en la primera vez que había visto a Santana el verano anterior. Nos habíamos hecho amigas instantáneamente. Me había sentido conectada con ella, como si las dos compartiéramos una misma historia. En aquel momento le habría contado cualquier cosa.

R - ¿Santana es…?

Q – Si. Aun no se ha transformado. Cumplirá los diecisiete el mes que viene.

R – Somos amigas. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

Q - ¿Le habrías creído? ¿Le habrías creído si no pudiera demostrártelo?

R – No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de creerte a ti. Si creo que puedas transformarte, claro. Pero que yo vaya a transformarme, de eso aun no estoy convencida. ¿Pero dices que hay otros como tu viviendo entre la gente?

Q – Claro. En los colegios, en las universidades. Vivimos en comunidad. Somos médicos, abogados, polis. Somos como todos los demás, solo que cambiamos.

R – Disculpa, pero entonces no son como todos los demás

Q – Ok, si en eso tienes razón. Y si, corremos cierto riesgo viviendo entre los estáticos, pero es más fácil para nosotros tratar de encajar que crear nuestro propio estado o algo así. Si, a veces nos marginan. Nos han quemado en la hoguera por brujos, no han cazado como demonios. Por eso, hace siglos, nuestros ancestros crearon un hermandad de… supongo que podría decirse que eran caballeros. Son jóvenes guerreros. Los llamamos los guardianes ocultos. Su misión es proteger a otros cambiaformas.

R – Pues sus técnicas de protección no soy muy buenas. ¿Dónde estaban esta noche cuando tú los necesitabas?

Q – Bueno según el código, si un guardián oculto es lo suficientemente tonto como para que lo descubran, el se lo ha buscado. Arriesgamos nuestra vida por los otros. Pero no pedimos que otros arriesguen sus vidas por nosotros.

Alce la vista hasta poder verla a la cara.

R – Espera un momento. ¿Estás diciéndome que eres una guardiana oculta, un caballero de esos o lo que sea?

Q – Si, exactamente. Mi trabajo es protegerte. Esa es la razón por la que he mandado a los otros seguir adelante y yo me he quedado atrás, para asegurarme de que nadie te haga daño y para estar contigo cuando hubiera luna llena.

Entonces, ¿ella era mi protectora? Eso explicaba su forma de observarme siempre. Yo seguía sin estar preparada para enfrentarme a la luna llena con todas sus consecuencias. Y seguía tendiendo muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre si misma.

R – Entonces puedes morir

Q – Claro. Con fuego. Balas

R – Pero yo he visto como te curas

Q – Es increíble, ¿verdad? Es una suerte que ese imbécil de Jesse no sepa que la plata es nuestro talón de Aquiles. Es el único detalle de todas las tonterías de Hollywood que es verdad. Por alguna razón, una herida infligida con plata no se nos cura como una herida normal. Cuchillo, espada, bala, da igual: si es de plata, estamos muertos.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba confiando secretos que podían destruirla. Aunque quizá no se tratara de una cuestión de confianza, puede que fuera un problema de autoprotección.

R - ¿Hay alguna forma de no convertirte en un…?

Q – No. Pero todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero apenas me quedan fuerzas, Rachel. Déjame dormir y mañana te responderé todas las preguntas que quieras.

R – Ok

Oí como su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más superficial y sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba contra mi mejilla.

Esperaba que Quinn se equivocara; que la conexión que sentía entre las dos se debiera a otra cosa. Puede que yo no fuera una cambiaforma.

Estaba agachada a la salida de la cueva, escuchando la atronadora cascada y examinándome las uñas. Había salido de la cama mientras Quinn seguía durmiendo. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Quinn era tan sigilosa, que el corazón casi se me salió del pecho cuando de pronto apareció a mi lado. Pero yo me enorgullecí de mi misma por ser tan buena actriz y no delatar el sobresalto que me había producido.

Q – Te has despertado pronto, ¿estás bien?

¿Lo preguntaba enserio? Mi mundo, mi vida; todo podía haber cambiado para no volver a ser lo que era. Po supuesto que no estaba bien.

R – Solo estaba pensando. Nunca había conseguido que me crecieran las uñas. Supongo que ahora eso va a cambiar.

Se echo a reír. Con la cascada teníamos que hablar tan alto que era difícil oír las risas. Pero sonreía.

R - ¿Crees que mis padres adoptivos saben…? Quiero decir… ¿crees que saben lo que soy… lo que voy a ser?

Q – No lo creo. Cuando mataron a tus padres bilógicos, te apartaron de ellos antes de que pudiera llegar ningún guardián oculto. Y una vez que el gobierno interfiere en el asunto, es difícil reclamar a los nuestros.

Abrió una caja y me tiro una botella de jugo de verduras V8

R – Creía que los lobos eran carnívoros.

Q – Los lobos lo son. Los cambiaformas no. Tienes que comer. Hay que conservar las energías.

R – Tú no piensas en ti misma como en una loba

Q – No soy una loba. Es la forma en la que cambio, eso es todo.

R - ¿Eso es todo? La mayor parte de la gente no se pone toda peluda ni empieza a gruñir. A excepción de los locos que tratan de capturarte para investigar.

Q – Lo que para ti… para ellos es raro, para mi es lo normal. Yo siempre he sabido que estaba en mi ADN. Apenas podía esperar a tener diecisiete.

La barrita de proteínas me supo a aserrín en la boca.

Abrió una bolsita de Oreo y me dio una. No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Adoraba esas galletas. Me observaba atentamente.

R – Supongo que me has leído el pensamiento con relación a esto. ¿Crees que yo será capaz de hacerlo? Me refiero, a leer el pensamiento.

Q – Si, pero al principio es como un balbuceo confuso. Tienes que aprender a clasificar las voces que oyes.

R - ¿Hay una escuela de hombres lobo o algo así, donde se aprenda todo eso?

Q – Nosotros preferimos no usar el término hombre lobo. Produce malas vibraciones. Dime una sola película en la que hagan el papel de bueno. Por eso nos gusta llamarnos cambiaformas. Y no, no hay ninguna escuela, pero aun así, tenemos que entrenarnos. Y lo hacemos en estos bosques.

Me termine las galletas, doble las rodillas, las levante y me las rodee con los brazos.

R - ¿Duele?

Sabía que el estaba preguntando y no era sobre el entrenamiento. Se arrodillo delante de mí. Seguía descalza.

Q – No, si confías en mi

Solté una débil risa

R - ¿Estás segura de que no te equivocas con respecto a mi?

Se puso de pie y me tendió una mano.

Q – Vamos. Quiero comprobar los alrededores. Luego podemos relajarnos y disfrutar del precioso día. Al fin y al cabo, no somos vampiros.

**CONTINUARA….**

**HEY PUES AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO FABERRY**

**EL BESO YA ESTA CERCA. **

**AUN FALTA MAS AVENTURA**

**CUALQUIER DUDA YA SABEN MANDEN SUS REVIEWS! **


	17. CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 15**

_Me termine las galletas, doble las rodillas, las levante y me las rodee con los brazos._

_R - ¿Duele?_

_Sabía que él estaba preguntando y no era sobre el entrenamiento. Se arrodillo delante de mí. Seguía descalza. _

_Q – No, si confías en mi_

_Solté una débil risa_

_R - ¿Estás segura de que no te equivocas con respecto a mi?_

_Se puso de pie y me tendió una mano._

_Q – Vamos. Quiero comprobar los alrededores. Luego podemos relajarnos y disfrutar del precioso día. Al fin y al cabo, no somos vampiros. _

**HOLA CHIKOS, ¿COMO ESTÁN? PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SU HISTORIA. **

**DISFRUTENLA!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Quinn recorrió una corta distancia por el bosque alrededor de nuestro refugio, y yo la seguí. Sus movimientos eran elegantes. A mí siempre me había parecido que estaba en forma, pero en ese momento veía además que era una depredadora.

Puede que a ella no le gustara la imagen de hombre lobo de Hollywood, pero a mí me daba la sensación de que ella estaba decidida a defenderme. Casi resultaba aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo era emocionante. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a morir por mí? ¿Deseaba yo que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo?

Por supuesto que no. Pero aun así resultaba excitante que ella se tomara tan enserio mi protección. No podía negar que me había sentido atraída hacia ella dese el principio, y con una fuerza que casi daba miedo, pero había tratado de olvidar esa atracción y me había concentrado en Jesse, porque yo podía enfrentarme a lo que sentía por Jesse. La atracción que sentía hacia Quinn, en cambio, quedaba fuera de m i control.

Íbamos caminando y, de pronto Quinn se quedo inmóvil, escuchando y olfateando el aire. Resultaba excitante pensar que muy pronto mis sentidos se agudizarían, si es que de verdad yo era una cambiaforma. Aunque, realmente me parecía imposible.

Debería de estar prestando atención a todo lo que Quinn hacia, pero, en lugar de ello, yo estaba pensando en la ropa: transformarme en lobo iba a ser una complicación para mi vestuario. Así que, ¿debía de tener montones de ropa oculta por todas partes?

Q – Si

R – Puedes leerme el pensamiento incluso cuando no tienes forma de lobo.

Q – Solo cuando estoy completamente concentrada en ti.

R - ¿Y ahora estas completamente concentrada en ti?

Q - ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Hueles tan bien…!

R - ¿Bromeas? ¡Apesto!

Q – Pero por debajo de eso está la fragancia natural de tu piel. Eso es lo que huelo. Vamos, iremos a darnos un baño

No podía evitar estar atónita por el hecho de que ella estuviera todo el tiempo tan pendiente de mí, de que estuviera oliendo mi piel.

R - ¿Y qué?, ¿tienes bañadores guardados en una caja en la cueva?

Me miro por encima del hombro y me dedico una sonrisa picara.

Q - ¿Quién necesita un bañador? ¿Es que jamás has oído hablar de la posibilidad de bañarse desnuda?

Ok, cabía la posibilidad de que al día siguiente por la noche me viera desnuda antes de verme toda peluda, pero aun así le hice darse la vuelta mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metía en el agua. Estaba fría e increíblemente transparente, y resultaba refrescante. Cuando salí a la superficie, ella ya se había metido en el agua y estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi.

R – Entonces, ese tatuaje en tu hombro, ¿Qué significa?

Q – Este tatuaje te lo haces cuando estás listo para decláratele a la chica que has elegido como tu pareja. El tatuaje representa el nombre de ella escrito en lengua antigua de nuestra especie.

R - ¿Y a quien has elegido tu?

Q - ¡Ah!

R – Creí que el verano pasado ni siquiera te habías fijado en mi

Q - ¡Ah!, sí que me fije. Fue como un _bum,_ directo a las vísceras.

R – No dijiste nada

Q – Tú acababas de cumplir los dieciséis y aun estabas en el instituto, y yo iba a ir a la universidad.

R – Yo sigo en el instituto, y tú vas a la universidad

Q – Pero eres mayor. Solo te falta un año para terminar el instituto. En cuanto te gradúes, puede venir a la misma universidad que yo.

R - ¿Y veré a mis padres adoptivos otra vez?

Q – Claro. Volverás a casa a finales del verano… aunque un poco distinta de cuando llegaste aquí.

Lo cual era evidente. Incluso aunque no cambiara, yo jamás olvidaría nada de lo que ocurrió ese verano.

Q – Nosotros vivimos en el mundo, entre los estáticos. De una forma muy normal. O tan normal como podemos dentro de que cargamos con la responsabilidad e guardar el secreto de nuestra existencia.

R – Pero la decisión que tomaste el verano pasado acerca de nosotras… ¿y si no volvías a verme?

Q – Sabia donde vivías, Rachel. Habría ido a buscarte si Santana no te hubiera convencido de que vinieras con nosotros este verano. No te habría permitido descubrir sola la verdad sobre ti misma.

R – Entonces Santana sabía lo que sentías.

Q – Si, pero tenemos un código. Las elecciones no se pueden contar a nadie.

Se puso a nadar de un lado a otro del lago, daño brazadas largas y fuertes como si se sintiera incomoda hablando de sus sentimientos. El tatuaje, con mi nombre en letras antiguas, parecía vibrar.

Se había comprometido conmigo sin saber si quiera si yo le correspondería. Me sentía inmensamente halagada, pero también increíblemente abrumada. La profundidad de lo que ella sentía por mi iba mucho más allá de lo que yo hubiera sentido jamás por alguien más. Y sin embargo, yo no podía negar que había algo entre nosotras.

Comencé a nadar a espaldas en la dirección contraria comprendiendo que estaba delatándome más de lo que hubiera querido, y seguí nadando como un perrito. O en mi caso, supongo que en realidad nadaba como un lobo.

R – Tu tatuaje. Sam tiene uno igual

Q – Si.

Abrí los ojos inmensamente

R – Entonces él es un hombre… ¿Es un cambiaforma?

Q – Si

R - ¿Qué nombre lleva escrito en la espalda?

Q – No puedo decírtelo. Hice un juramento de silencio.

R - ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si interpretas mal tus sentimientos? ¿Y si la chica no siente por ti lo que tú sientes por ella?

Q – Pues es una molestia. Vas por la vida con el nombre de una chica en la espalda, y ninguna mas va a quererte porque le has ofrecido toda tu devoción a otra.

R – Eso es duro

Q – Es el modo de estar seguro de que no eliges a la ligera.

Resultaba realmente abrumador pensar que ella me había elegido a mí, o que el destino me había escogido.

R – Pero el verano pasado tú apenas me conocías.

Q - Te conocía lo suficiente, Rachel, para nosotros, cuando conoces a tu alma gemela… simplemente lo sabes. No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Es que tú no sentiste nada al conocerme a mí?

R – Sentí miedo. Me sentí abrumada. Por supuesto que me fije en ti, pero no pensé ni por un momento en nosotras como pareja. Quiero decir, ¡mírate! Tú eres mayor, seria, estas en forma… y yo soy una loca castaña.

Q – Me gusta tu pelo. Y me gusta que tengas esa fuerza interior de la que creo que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta. Corriste un gran riesgo para sacarme de la jaula.

R – Lo que hicieron estuvo mal

Q – Pero no todo el junto habría reaccionado y habría hecho algo. ¡Y como engañaste a Jesse eso me encanto!

R – No puede creer que el consiguiera engatusarme con su verborrea

Q – El ha engañado a mucha gente

R – A ti no

Q – Yo tenía mis sospechas, pero no eran más que sospechas. Provengo de una sociedad a la que han perseguido durante siglos con la caza de brujas. No hago acusaciones sin pruebas.

R - ¿Y Puck? ¿Y Brittany? ¿Ellos también son…?

Q – La mayor parte de los serpas lo son. Es nuestra forma de controlar que partes del parque les permitimos ver a los estáticos. Si los mantenemos fuera por completo, ellos sospechan. Tal y como están las cosas, les servimos de guía, les llevamos hasta donde queremos que lleguen y los mantenemos alejados de donde no queremos que se acerquen.

R – Jesse cree que hay una aldea por aquí cerca

Quinn se puso seria

Q – Si. Aun estoy tratando de averiguar cómo se ha enterado de eso. Quiero decir que hay muchas leyendas, pero el parecía quizá demasiado seguro de lo que sabía.

R – Entonces, ¿es verdad que hay una aldea?

Q – Wolford. Es donde viven los mayores. El resto de nosotros vamos allí para el solsticio de verano. Esta muy bien escondía. Es imposible que ese excéntrico de Keane y los robots de sus seguidores la encuentren

R - ¿Por qué estas tratando de averiguar cómo se ha enterado? ¿Es que te gusta romperte la cabeza? ¿Eres una investigadora?

Q – Creí que a estas alturas ya te lo habrías imaginado. Yo soy la líder de la manada.

No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Por la forma en que Sam se sometía ante ella. Yo siempre había pensado que Quinn era simplemente la persona que estaba a cargo del resto de los serpas.

R – y eso, ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Te votan los mayores a los que has mencionado antes?

Q – No. Luchas por el puesto. Con la forma de lobo, desafías y matas al líder que este en el puesto en ese momento.

¿Cómo animales salvajes? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una mujer o una bestia?

R – ¿Y eso fue lo que hiciste tu?, ¿vencer al anterior?

Sostuvo mi mirada como si sintiera la necesidad de juzgar mi reacción a sus palabras

Q – Es un combate a muerte

Deje de flotar en el agua y me hundí no estuve muy segura de si quería volver a salir o no.

Q – Finn era el líder de la manada antes que yo.

Quinn y yo ya no estábamos bañándonos en el agua. Estábamos otra vez vestidas, sentadas sobre una manta cerca del lago. Aquel lugar era demasiado sereno en contraste con todo lo que Quinn me estaba contando acerca de si misma.

Q – No tuve oportunidad de matarlo. El huyo, como un cobarde. Por eso mi ascenso al papel de líder de la manada quedo ligeramente manchado.

Puede que contarme todos aquellos oscuros secretos de su pasado le resultara difícil a ella como a mí. Yo no podía imaginarme que significaba matar a alguien, pero hacerlo para lograr el poder… quería comprender a Quinn, pero me daba miedo.

R - ¿Por qué querías ser la líder?

Q – Fin era un líder terriblemente malo. No dejaba de arriesgar la vida de los demás. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad. Exponía a todo nuestra sociedad. Alguien tenía que pararlo. Pero al final no lo pare. Estoy casi convencida de que el lobo negro que viste… era él.

R – Así que, cuando me dijiste que tenía una mascota que era un lobo.

Q – Estaba tergiversando la verdad. A veces nos vemos obligados a hacerlo. Igual que Keane hablaba de hombres lobo y todos nos reíamos de él como si fuera ridículo.

R – Entonces, ¿piensas que es posible que haya sido por el por quien Keane haya descubierto a… los cambiaformas?

Q – A los cambiaformas y a ti también. Tú eres una de nosotros.

R – Si.

Ella estaba convencida. Yo no. Peor para ella si se había equivocado y había elegido a una no cambiaforma.

R – Ya sé que debería estar encantada con la idea, pero…

Q – Son muchas cosas en las que tienes que pensar

R - ¿Tengo que hacer algo para prepararme?

Me parecía que debía hacer algo.

R – Como lobo, ¿tendré las piernas calvas si ahora me depilo?

Q – ¿Tenia yo la cara sin pelo?

R – No. De hecho, eres igual de aguapa como lobo que como…

¿Enserio quería confesárselo?

Q – Crees que soy mona

R - ¡Mona no! Desde luego que no. Guapa sí.

Se inclino hacia mí

Q – Yo también creo que eres guapa. Lo he pensado desde el primer momento en que te vi.

R - ¿Esa es la razón por la que me mirabas todo el rato?

Q – Si. Creía que te darías cuenta de lo que sentís. Pero me imagina que en cierto modo también da miedo ver como una chica te observa todo el rato y jamás te dirige la palabra.

R – No pareces una persona tímida

Q – La primera vez que te vi, sentí como si me hubiera caído algo de golpe en el pecho. En serio creí que no volvería a respirar bien jamás. No sabía que decirte.

Rozo mi mejilla con sus dedos.

R – La noche antes de que se marcharan todos los sepas, Puck y tú estuvieron discutiendo.

Q – Si. El sabía que tú eras una de nosotros, y pensaba que yo era una irresponsable por consentir dejarte allí. Yo no quería forzarte a venir, no quería que estuvieras resentida contra mí, pero aun así no había encontrado el modo de hablarte de tus habilidades. Y para ser sinceras, estaba celosa de que te gustara Jesse.

R – No estoy del todo segura de que me gustara Jesse. Me gustaba porque él no es complicado, porque no me hacía sentir todas esas cosas extrañas que me haces sentir tú. Esa atracción de la que hablabas… yo jamás había sentido nada igual. ¿Qué es, exactamente, un lazo animal o algo así?

Q – Puede llegar a ser algo muy intenso, pero no puede hacerte sentir lo que no sientes de verdad. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido. Nosotros no sentimos esas necesidades tan primarias por que caminamos por la delgada línea entre el hombre y la bestia, pero en nuestro corazón somos humanos.

R – Lo dices como si no fuera nada

Q – Crecí viendo como la gente cambiaba de forma con la facilidad con la que otros cambian de canal de televisión, apretando un botón.

R - ¿Y quién te enseño a ti?

Q – Aprendí sola

R – Pero entonces, ¿no es mucho más doloroso?

Q – De hecho si lo fue. Algunas hembras no logran sobrevivir.

R - ¿Pasaste miedo?

Q – Me moría de impaciencia porque me llegara el momento, pero yo sabía lo que me iba a ocurrir.

R - ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Quinn se puso tensa

Q - ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

R – Mis padres… esos cazadores de ciervos dijeron que habían visto lobos. ¿Y si eran mis padres? ¿Y si estaban tratando de enseñarme? Recuerdo que corrimos. Mamá me empujo detrás de un arbusto. Oí gruñidos. ¡Había Lobos!

R - ¡Lobos! ¿Es posible que fueran mis padres?

Q – Si, es posible. Tendría sentido.

Pero solo si era cierta toda la historia de que yo era una mujer lobo. Yo seguía tendiendo dificultades para aceptar la idea.

R – Si mueres con la forma de lobo, ¿Qué ocurre?

Q – Nuestra especie siempre se transforma otra vez en humano justo antes de morir.

R – Entonces, ¿Puede que los cazadores estuvieran en lo cierto cuando ellos dijeron que le dispararon a los lobos?

Quinn asintió

R – No. Mis padres no estaban desnudos. Y además, si les dispararon, ¿no deberían de haberse curado?

Q – No, si les dieron en el corazón o en la cabeza

R – Pero si deberían de haber estado desnudos.

Y no lo estaban. Al menos yo no recordaba que lo estuvieran.

El verano anterior yo no había querido ir a la parte del bosque en la que habían muerto. De pronto me daba cuenta de que para enfrentarme a mi pasado y a mis miedos tenía que volver a ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo averiguar dónde estaba.

CONTINUARA…

**QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA?**

**RACHEL CADA VEZ RECUERDA MAS DE COMO FUE QUE MURIERON SUS PADRES.**

**CUALQUIER DUDA, RECLAMO, ACLARACION YA SABEN MANDENME REVIEWS.**

**NOS VEMOS! **

.


	18. CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 16**

_R - ¡Lobos! ¿Es posible que fueran mis padres?_

_Q – Si, es posible. Tendría sentido._

_Pero solo si era cierta toda la historia de que yo era una mujer lobo. Yo seguía tendiendo dificultades para aceptar la idea. _

_R – Si mueres con la forma de lobo, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Q – Nuestra especie siempre se transforma otra vez en humano justo antes de morir._

_R – Entonces, ¿Puede que los cazadores estuvieran en lo cierto cuando ellos dijeron que le dispararon a los lobos?_

_Quinn asintió_

_R – No. Mis padres no estaban desnudos. Y además, si les dispararon, ¿no deberían de haberse curado?_

_Q – No, si les dieron en el corazón o en la cabeza_

_R – Pero si deberían de haber estado desnudos. _

_Y no lo estaban. Al menos yo no recordaba que lo estuvieran. _

_El verano anterior yo no había querido ir a la parte del bosque en la que habían muerto. De pronto me daba cuenta de que para enfrentarme a mi pasado y a mis miedos tenía que volver a ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo averiguar dónde estaba._

**CHAPTER 17**

Me acerque hasta la salida de la cueva, cerré los ojos y escuche como caía el agua. Quería vaciar mi mete de todo pensamiento. Pero había uno del que no me podía despojar: si no cambiaba durante la noche del día siguiente, ¿la perdería a ella?

A pesar del ruido de la cascada, y de tener los ojos cerrados, adivine el momento exacto en el que ella se me acerco a mí por detrás.

Q – ¿Rachel?

Me encantaba el sonido de su voz y la forma en que sonaba mi nombre cuando lo decía ella. Me gire para mirarla.

Q – No ha cambiado nada entre nosotras

R – Todo ha cambiado. Ahora te conozco mejor. Es como si hubiera realizado un curso intensivo acerca de Quinn Fabray. Siento cosas que jamás habia sentido.

Q - ¿Cosas buenas?

R – Cosas que me dan miedo. Cosas muy fuertes. ¿Y si no soy lo que tú crees que soy?

Q - ¿Quieres decir que no eres valiente?

Solté una risita tímida y sacudí la cabeza

R – No es a eso a lo que….

Q - ¿No tienes fuerza interior? ¿No tienes coraje? Vas a cambiar, Rachel, pero lo que yo siento por ti no lo siento porque vayas a cambiar, sino por todo lo demás que no va a cambiar.

R - ¡Ah!

Q – Ven

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el saco de dormir. Me sentí mejor en sus brazos. Aquella noche fue diferente. Nuestra proximidad había cambiado, había evolucionado. Ella ya no era Quinn mi jefa. Era Quinn mi guardiana oculta

Aunque pensara que no me hacía falta ningún guardián oculto, sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí.

R - ¿Ocurrirá… en cuanto aparezca la luna?

Q – No, no ocurrirá hasta que la luna alcance su cenit.

R - ¿Y cómo lo sabré?

Q – Comenzaras a sentirte diferente. Pero no dejes que eso te asuste. Ya sé que has estado mucho tiempo sin saber nada, pero para nosotros metamorfearse es una parte natural de la vida, como la pubertad.

R – Si, ok, pero ya he tenido bastantes calambres desagradables durante la pubertad.

Q – Pues ahora los tendrás por todo el cuerpo, pero vendrán y se irán muy rápidamente.

Mientras más se acercaba mi momento, mas preguntas tenía yo.

R – Cuando tienes la forma de lobo, ¿piensas como un lobo?

Q – No lo sé. No sé cómo piensa un lobo.

Comencé a reírme y luego me quede callada.

R – Ya sabes a que me refiero

Q – Sigues siendo la misma, Rachel. Por dentro eres la misma. Solo que un poco diferente por fuera. Cuando tengo la forma de lobo soy más agresiva, mas capaz de luchar; esa es la razón por la que cambie cuando el oso iba a atacarte. Puedo correr mas rápido como lobo, así que si necesito llegar a un sitio deprisa, por lo general me trasformo.

R – Pues a mí me pareciste muy rápida anoche, cuando no tenías forma de lobo.

Q – La mayoría de los cambiaformas son rápidos y fuertes. Nuestro cuerpo hace ejercicio físico constantemente.

Me rozo la sien con sus labios

Q – Lo harás bien, Rachel.

R – Dijiste que yo era tu pareja. ¿Significa eso que nos casaremos?

Q – No necesariamente. Por lo general las parejas se casan, pero no siempre. Podemos seguir todo el proceso de salir juntas, si es que quieres salir conmigo. Pero no estás obligada a estar conmigo, si no quieres.

R – Si yo no quisiera ser tu pareja, ¿te buscarías a otra?

Q – No, me quedaría sola.

Una luna enorme y brillante, a la que solo le faltaba una pizca para estar llena, reflejaba su luz a través de la cascada como si fuera un tejido vaporoso.

R – Eso no es justo

Q – Lo sé. Los machos cambiaformas se llevan la peor parte del trato. Sienten lo que sienten, pero las chicas eligen, claro está que en esta relación las dos somos chicas pero digamos que yo soy el macho.

R - ¿Luchan alguna vez por una chica?

Q - ¡Claro! A veces la chica quiere saber quién es él, más fuerte, quien la quiere más. Somos humanos, pero también somos animales.

R – No sé si alguna vez me acostumbrare a todo eso.

Quinn poso una mano sobre mi mejilla y extendió los dedos para acariciarme el pelo.

Q - ¿Te asusta lo que soy?

Por extraño que parezca, no estaba asustada por ella. Estaba asustada por mí. Sin lugar a dudas me estaba costando aceptar lo que era. Estando junto a ella, me resultaba muy fácil olvidar lo peluda que se ponía a veces.

R – No

Q – Bien

Ella rodo por encima del saco hasta que yo estuve bajo ella. Coloco su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y repitió

Q – Bien

Y entonces me beso. No fue igual a ningún otro beso que me hubieran dado antes pero, la verdad, tampoco esperaba que lo fuera. Fue un beso de Quinn. Y ella no era como nadie más. Sus labios eran suaves y ligeros, como si ella no estuviera segura de que yo quisiera eso. Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Era lo que había deseado el día de mi cumpleaños.

Se aparto y me miro

Q - ¿Sonríes cuando te besan?

Mi sonrisa creció aun más

R – Acaba de hacerse realidad mi deseo de cumpleaños. Cuando sople las velas, desee que tú me besaras.

Q - ¿Enserio?

R – Es raro, ya lo sé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tú me gustaras. Estabas siempre tan seria. Pero ahora ya sé por qué.

Quería creer lo que creía ella, que iba a cambiar, que yo era su destino. Pero era todo demasiado sorprendente.

Ella volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Q – Ahora deberíamos dormir. Mañana por la noche necesitaras toda tu fuerza.

Ella siempre tan practica. Yo hubiera querido ponerme cursi y decir algo así ¿fuerza? ¿Quién necesita fuerza cuando te tengo a ti?

Pero ella tenía razón. Todo cambiaria al día siguiente por la noche, y según ella, yo también.

Q - ¡Rachel, despierta!

Quin hablaba con un tono de voz nervioso que yo jamás le había oído. Me había dormido abrazada a ella. No sabía cuando se había despertado, pero en ese momento estaba agachada a mi lado. Abrí los ojos a medias. No esperaba quedarme dormida tan profundamente y me molestaba que me despertara.

R - ¿Qué ocurre?

Q – No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Aquellas palabras fueron para mi como una descarga de cafeína. De inmediato yo también lo sentí, fue como la primera noche, como aquella sensación que había tenido, de que me estaban observando.

R - ¡Jesse nos ha encontrado!

Q – Imposible. En su grupo no había científicos, y si los había.

R – También creíamos que en su grupo no había científicos, y si los había.

Q – Es verdad. Toma, cuélgate esto. Puede que tenga que cambiar.

Comencé a ponerme las botas

R - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Q – Echaremos un vistazo a los alrededores y, si hace falta, correremos

Se puso de pie con esa elegancia que la definía. Luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Q – Quiero que te quedes esperando en la entrada de la cueva hasta que haya comprobado…

Entonces pareció una figura en la entrada, empuñando un arma. Yo no lo conocía, pero Quinn se puso tensa y me empujo detrás de ella. Dio un paso hacia la cascada y trato de empujarme más atrás.

Q - ¡Vete hacia el fondo!

F – ¡Pero Quinn!, ¿de verdad quieres que se pierda la fiesta? ¿Y dónde está tu educación? ¿No deberías presentarle tu novia a tu querido ex novio?

¿Finn? ¿Ese era Finn? Asome la cabeza para verlo mejor. Pensé que de no haber sido por todo el odio que había en sus ojos, Finn podría haber sido guapo. ¿Qué era lo que lo había hecho cambiar?

Quinn emitió un gruñido grave y quedo terriblemente inmóvil

F – Ni se te ocurra si quiera transformarte. He cargado el arma con una bala de plata. Si te disparo mientras tienes forma de lobo, para ti será el final: morirás. Puede que no inmediatamente, pero antes o después morirás.

Q – Se cómo funciona la plata. ¿Qué quieres?

F – Que me devuelvas el lugar que me corresponde por derecho como líder de la manada, eso estaría bien.

Q – El líder de la manada es también el líder de los guardianes ocultos, que es quien protege la vida de los suyos. Tú has traído a Keane hasta nosotros.

F – Es solo una suposición por tu parte, aunque da la casualidad de que tienes razón

Q – ¿Los has traído hasta aquí?

F – No. Son idiotas. Me lave las manos en cuanto vi que no iban a matarte. Se marcharon en sus helicópteros. Me imagino que volverán. Pero no me importa. Se suponía que iban a hacerte la autopsia, a estudiarte. Pero en lugar de ello pensaban sacarte sangre y tomar muestras de tu boca. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

Q – Has puesto en peligro la vida de todos nosotros.

Finn soltó un profundo suspiro. Tenía el pelo de un solo color: negro. Los ojos sin vida. ¿Qué le había pasado para llegar a ese estado?

F – Nuestra vida ya está amenazada. Quedamos muy pocos. ¿Crees que alguna mujer estática va a aceptar emparejarse con nosotros? ¡Dios, detesto lo que somos!

Q – Solo porque una chica…

F - ¿Una chica? ¡Ella lo era todo para mí! ¡Ni siquiera mi familia quiso aceptarla! ¡Ella no quiso aceptarme a mí! Me transforme para salvar su vida una noche en la que unos gamberros la atacaron en un callejón, pero solo consegui que se quedara horrorizada. ¿Sabes lo que es elegir a tu pareja y comprender que no puedes tenerla, comprender que estas destinado a pasar tu vida solo, en soledad, a sentirte siempre vacio y no tener a un amor para llenar ese vacio?

Q – Se que fue duro…

F - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Pero te vas a enterar! ¡Antes de la luna llena, te vas a enterar! Vas a saber lo que es odiar lo que eres. Acudí a Keane porque quería encontrar la cura para lo que soy. Quería que él me hiciera normal. ¡Pero en lugar de eso, el quería hacer a todo el mundo como nosotros!

R – Entonces, ¿Ya no trabajas con él?

Finn no contesto a mi pregunta. En lugar de ello dijo

F – Si no estás con ella la primera vez que cambie, puedes perderla por completo. Se te romperá el corazón, y entonces comprenderás mi dolor.

Q – Voy a estar con ella

F – Eso ya lo veremos

Finn comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de la cueva. Quinn se giro para mirarlo de frente sin dejar de empujarme mientras tanto.

Yo no se que esperaba. Puede que pensara que los dos se transformarían y se lanzarían el uno sobre el otro para pelearse. Quiero decir que si Finn quería que Quinn sufriera necesitaba que siguiera viva. Asi que la explosión que resonó como un eco por toda la cueva y el hecho de que Quinn cayera hacia atrás, bajo la cascada me dejo atónita, pero fue mi instinto el que reacciono. El grito horrorizado que emití se perdió bajo el rugido de la cascada de agua, mientras me lanzaba a bucear tras ella.

En cualquier otro momento, yo me habría maravillado de lo luminoso que era el lago cuando se reflejaba la luz de la luna en el agua transparente, pero entonces solo podía concentrarme en sacar de allí a Quinn. Metí un brazo por debajo de su hombro y la agarre por el pecho, y entonces trate de salir a la superficie. Nade hasta el borde de la cascada, lejos de la cascada.

R - ¡Ayudame, Quinn!

Le oí gruñir, la sentí temblar y note como su sangre cálida fluía a mí alrededor. Trate de empujarla fuera del agua.

R - ¡Quinn, por favor!

Quinn gruño de nuevo, hizo un esfuerzo y se alzo hasta desplomarse de bruces sobre la orilla. Yo termine de arrastrarla fuera del agua. Salí arrastrándome y me arrodille a su lado.

R - ¿Estas muy mal?

Q – Si

Le subí la camiseta. Entre la luz de la luna y los débiles rayos del amanecer, pude ver el oscuro irregular agujero del que salía la sangre. Me rasgue la camisa y me quede solo con el top que llevaba debajo. Apreté la camisa contra la herida para tratar de parar la sangre.

R - ¿Estás segura de que no puedes transformarte? Aunque solo sea por unos segundos

F – Si lo hace, morirá

La voz de Finn me sobresalto. No estaba muy segura de en qué momento se había acercado a nosotras, pero hubiera debido de comprender que el estaría ansioso por ver su hazaña.

F - Ahora está sintiendo como le quema la plata. Sabe que no metí acerca de la bala. No quiero que muera. Solo quiero evitar que me impida lo que voy a hacer.

R - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Finn tiro de mi hasta ponerme de pie y, antes de que pudiera protestar, me echo un lazo y me ato por la cintura, me apretó con fuerza y tiro de nuevo de mi hacia él.

F – Alejarte de ella

R - ¡Estás loco!

F – Siempre hay algo de locura en el amor.

R – Quinn hizo lo que hizo para proteger a la manada. No puedes castigarla por eso.

F – Por supuesto que puedo. Basta con que tenga sentido para mí. Esa es la belleza de la locura. Y tú no vas a oponer resistencia, porque tengo más balas en esta arma. Matarte significaría alejarte de ella para siempre.

R – De todos modos voy a morir. Quinn me dijo que no sobreviviría si ella no estaba conmigo.

F – Bueno eso ya lo averiguaremos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**WOW! QUE TAL AHORA SI ESTA EMOCIONANTE VERDAD!**

**EL TAN ESPERADO BESO HA OCURRIDO, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DESILUCIONADO EN ESE DETALLE. HABRA MAS NO SE PREOCUPEN **

**ASI ES, ESTA DE REGRESO FINN **

**¿QUE PASARA CON QUINN?**

**¿PODRA SALVAR A RACHEL DEL MALVADO FINN?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO, ME ALEGRAN EL DIA. **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO**


	19. CHAPTER 18

**CHAPTER 18**

El dio un tirón a la cuerda y yo lo seguí. No tenía miedo de morir. Ok, si lo tenía. No quería abandonar a Quinn, pero tampoco tenía elección. No se lo puse facial, pero tampoco me resistí con todas mis fuerzas.

Mira por encima del hombro. Quinn luchaba por ponerse de rodillas. _Por favor no me sigas_, pensé. _Sálvate. Espérame._

La escalada por uno de los lados más verdes de la pendiente que creaba la cuenca donde estaban la cascada y el lago fue dura, sobre todo con las manos atadas. Quinn y yo habíamos llegado al punto más bajo de la pendiente. Finn quería alejarse de allí por la cima.

Estaba agotada cuando por fin alcanzamos nuestro destino. El cielo estaba coloreado de un naranja rojizo para anunciar el nuevo día. Desde arriba se podía ver el rio que desembocaba en la fuerte cascada.

Me deje caer de rodillas, respirando trabajosamente.

R – Dame un minuto para descansar, por favor.

F – Olvidaba que los humanos tienen poca resistencia antes de la primera transformación.

Seguía sujetando la cuerda que yo llevaba atada a las manos.

R – Quinn es tu ex – novia

F - ¿Y?

R - ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

F – ¡Ella me reto! Me arrebato mi puesto de líder. Ok, puede que yo jugara un poco con mi responsabilidad, pero había perdido a Marley. Podían darme un poco de libertad.

R – Jesse me dijo que su compañero de habitación en la universidad…

F – Si, era yo. Jesse era un tipo inepto y estaba tan maravillado con su padre, que cuando se puso a hablar de Bio-Chrome pensé que era el destino.

R – Si tan desesperado estabas por conseguir la curación, ¿Por qué no les dejaste experimentar contigo?

F – Porque no confiaba en que Keane no me convirtiera para siempre exactamente en lo que soy: en un monstruo. Además yo quería vengarme. Y ahora, ¡Vamos!

Oí un gruñido grave y amenazador. Supe antes de girarme y ver aquel pelo multicolor que era Quinn en forma de lobo. Quinn mostro los afilados colmillos.

F - ¡Maldita sea!, Quinn, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿sacarte la bala con los dedos? Estas decidida a probarte a ti misma, ¿verdad? Por desgracia, no tengo más balas de plata. ¿Sabes lo caras que son?

Finn me empujo y me tiro al suelo.

F – Bueno, supongo que solucionaremos esto al estilo de nuestra especie.

Yo no podía ver a Quinn desde mi posición. Pero seguía sangrando. Aunque ya no tuviera la bala, me pareció que no se había podido curar por completo. Estaría débil…

Una camisa salió volando y aterrizo sobre mi rostro. Para cuando pude quitármela de encima, Finn se había transformado y había un lobo negro a mi lado. Era el lobo negro que había visto la noche de la fiesta de la cerveza. Era más grande que Quinn. Sus dientes parecían más grandes, mas afilados.

Jesse había dicho algo acerca de que los ojos no cambiaban. En ese momento comprendí a que se refería. Los cambiaformas conservan sus ojos humanos. Podía reconocer a Quinn por sus ojos dorados y reconocer la locura de Finn en sus ojos negros.

Sabía que aquella seria una pelea a muerte, tal y como debía haber sido la primera vez, cuando Quinn reto a Finn como líder de la manada. Sabía que Quinn estaría débil y herida. Sabía que Finn era fuerte y estaba loco, y que la locura conllevaba cierta fortaleza. Quinn se lo jugaba todo: podía perderlo todo. Finn ya había perdido todo. No arriesgaba nada, y por eso era el más peligroso de los dos.

Era probable que yto perdiera a Quinn, que perdiera todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

_TE QUIERO_

Las palabras fueron solo un murmullo en mi mente. Pero basto. Quinn las oyó. Volteo la cabeza hacia mí. Fue un error táctico. Finn se lanzo sobre Quinn y yo me di cuenta de que al pronunciarlas, había sentenciado a Quinn a muerte.

Quinn gruño desafiante y se tiro sobre Finn. Ambos chocaron en el aire, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo. Sus fuertes mandíbulas comenzaron a partir y a rasgar la piel hasta alcanzar la sensible carne. Cayeron a tierra y se revolvieron cada uno por su lado. Lentamente comenzaron a hacer un círculo, buscando cada cual su debilidad en el otro, punto vulnerable. Quinn espero, y yo supe que estaba tratando de reunir toda la energía que le quedaba. Finn se lanzo.

Quinn salto a un lado. Finn aterrizo. Quinn se abalanzo sobre su espalda y mordió a Finn en el hombro. Finn grito de dolor. Sin duda no esperaba que Quinn se mostrara tan agresiva. Finn dio brincos, tratando de quitarse de encima a Quinn, quien volvió a morderlo.

Rodaron. Se golpearon el uno con el otro. Se separaron y volvieron a juntarse. Una y otra vez. Vi como las fuerzas de Quinn iban desapareciendo. Yo no apartaba la vista de ella. Me preguntaba cómo podía ayudarla a pesar de saber bien que no podía hacer nada, lo cual me llenaba de rabia.

Yo sabía que Finn no mostraría ninguna clemencia. Se le tiraría al cuello en cuanto se le presentara la menor oportunidad.

Siguieron luchando. Derribándose el uno contra el otro, fueron acercándose mas y mas al borde del acantilado. Se separaron como si se dieran cuenta de que era el único modo de apaciguar los impulsos. Trate de poner mi mente en blanco. No quería que Quinn supiera lo asustada que estaba por ella. Su respiración era trabajosa, tenía el costado empapado de sangre.

Cogí la camisa de Finn simplemente porque estaba ahí, desvié la mirada hacia los pantalones que se había quitado y vi el arma. Me acerque y la recogí. Me costaba trabajo sostenerla con las manos atadas, pero me las arregle. Las armas se me daban bien, o eso creía yo.

Apunte, pero Quinn era un obstáculo. ¿Acaso era esa su batalla, y suya nada más? ¿Me odiaría por matar a su ex – novio? La bala no era de plata. Lo más probable era que no lo matara, pero si le diera a Quinn una oportunidad. Me eche a un lado, esperando con ello conseguir un ángulo de tiro mejor.

Finn se lanzo sobre Quinn salto y golpeo a Quinn, y ambos fueron a caer por el borde del acantilado.

Y mi grito los siguió.

Corrí al borde del acantilado y me asome, sujetando aun el arma con dificultad. Veía Finn tendido en mitad del precipicio, atravesado por la rama rota de un árbol. No se movía, y tenía forma humana. Supuse que estaba muerto.

El corazón me latía dolorosamente en el pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Quinn?

Entonces la vi, aun con la forma de lobo, tratando de subir con mucho esfuerzo por la pendiente.

R - ¡No! ¡Vuelve abajo! ¡Nos encontraremos allí abajo!

Pero ella siguió subiendo hasta que llego arriba. Salto trotando por encima de mí. Me lamio la barbilla. La estreche con los brazos, enterré la cara en su pelo y llore.

Después de eso, mi mente se quedo en blanco. No sabía que pensar, pero ella quizá prefiriera el silencio.

Cuando por fin se me pasó aquella vergonzosa crisis nerviosa, me parte un poco y la mire a los ojos dorados que permanecían siempre igual, ya fuera lobo o humana.

R - ¡Tenia tanto miedo! Ya sé que era tu ex – novio y que no querías pelearte con él, pero él te obligo. No es culpa tuya que este muerto.

Quin echó la cabeza hacia tras y aulló. Fue el sonido más solitario que he oído jamás. Cuando el eco de su pena ceso, Quinn se dejo caer en mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero si sabía que si no conseguía que dejara de sangrar, moriría.

El aullido había sido algo más que el reflejo de su sufrimiento. Había sido una llamada para los demás. En cuestión de una hora llegaron una docena de lobos. Uno negro de ojos marrones se acerco cautelosamente.

Yo había conseguido que la herida dejara de sangrar utilizando la camisa de Finn, pero Quinn pesaba mucho para mí como para llevarla a otra parte, y ella estaba demasiado agotada como para moverse.

Quinn alzo un poco la cabeza y yo supe que se estaba comunicando con el lobo. Además sospeche quien era: Puck. Desapareció por el acantilado, estuvo unos minutos en la cueva y cuando volvió, lo hizo en forma humana y vestido. El se ocupo de todo.

Los otros lobos no parecieron muy inclinados a revelar su verdadera identidad, pero cuando resulto evidente que Puck no podía arrastrar el solo a Quinn a la guarida detrás de la cascada, otro lobo dio un paso adelante. Tenía el pelo de un tono casi dorado y los ojos azules. Sam, supuse. El también se metió por detrás de la cascada y volvió a salir vestido y con forma humana.

Una vez que conseguimos meter a Quinn en la cueva y taparla con mantas se transformo.

Puck le examino la herida.

P – Parece que se está curando la herida lentamente.

Q – Si, si vuelvo a la forma de lobo durante unas horas, creo que me curare lo suficiente como para no suponer un problema.

R – Entonces, ¿Por qué no te transformas?

Esbozo una sonrisa cansada

Q – Porque quería hablar contigo, estar aquí contigo. Se lo que estas pensando, pero tu no sabes lo que pienso yo. Aun no.

Rozo mi mejilla

Yo desee que Puck y Sam se marcharan para poder acurrucarme junto a Quinn. Solo quería estar a solas con ella.

Puck le lanzo una mirada cargada de enojo a Quinn

P – Deberías de habernos llamado en cuanto comenzó todo. No tienes porque enfrentarte tu sola a los problemas de todos.

R - ¿No crees que podrías dejar el enojo para más tarde? Por hoy ya ha tenido bastante.

Sam - ¿Quieres que nos llevemos a Finn a la aldea?

Quinn asintió

Q – Si, mis padres tiene que saberlo

P – Nos encargaremos de eso

Puck y Sam se marcharon

R – No puedo creer que te sacaras la bala con los dedos.

Q – No fue para tanto. No me había dado en ningún órgano vital. Me sorprende que no saliera ella solita por su cuenta.

R – Entonces, ¿ahora se curara?

Q – Me llevara casi todo el día y duele mucho, pero debería de estar bien para esta noche.

Para cuando se suponía que yo me transformaría

Q – Las dos debemos dormir. Ha sido un día duro y esta noche va a ser un reto.

R – Ok

Me incline hacia delante y la bese muy despacio. Me transformara esa noche en lobo o no, me estaba enamorando de Quinn… me estaba enamorando de verdad.

Me aparte y sonreí. Me gire y me quite las botas. Al volverme de nuevo hacia ella, Quinn era un lobo. Me acurruque a su lado. Dormir me parecía imposible sabiendo lo que me esperaba aquella noche. Así que me sorprendió que la oscuridad me reclamara tan deprisa.

Al despertar, empezaba a anochecer. Quinn seguía durmiendo, pero yo salí de la cueva y de detrás de la cascada. Era una de esas extrañas primeras horas de la noche en las que la luna era visible al mismo tiempo que el sol. Yo siempre había encontrado la luna muy relajante, pero aquella noche no. Esa noche me resulto amenazadora, un símbolo del cambio al que no sabía si quería enfrentarme. Sin embargo solo me preguntaba cómo sería mi último curso de bachillerato con una novia en una universidad de otro estado. Me preocupaba la ropa, los zapatos y las clases. Las típicas cosas de una adolescente. Lo que no sabía era si a partir de ese momento seguiría siendo la típica adolescente.

Sentí la presencia de Quinn antes de oírla o de verla. Se acerco y se quedo de pie, a mi lado. Había vuelto a transformarse en humana. A pesar de que seguía recuperándose de la herida, note la energía que emanaba de ella.

R – Los otros siguen aquí, ¿verdad?

Q – Si. Finn dijo que Keane se había ido. Sería mala suerte que volviera esta noche. La primera transformación es mucho más fácil si no se producen interrupciones, si no hay otra cosa que nos distraiga.

Desvié la vista hacia ella

R - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Q – No estoy mal para haber recibido un disparo. Estoy tan acostumbrada a transformarme para curarme las heridas, que estoy un poco impaciente por el hecho de que no se me haya curado del todo. Pero me pondré bien

R – Podría haberte matado

Q – Pero no me mato. Y ahora tenemos que centrarnos en tu supervivencia.

En ese momento estaba tan asustada como lo había estado durante toda la tarde

R – Si estas en lo cierto acerca de lo que va a pasar, entonces supongo que partir de esta noche ya no volveré a ser una chica normal y corriente nunca mas.

Quinn sonrió

Q – Jamás lo fuiste, Rachel

R – Ya sé que te parecerá una completa locura y que no vamos a casarnos, pero siento que estoy muy desarreglada. Me gustaría ponerme guapa

Q – Muchos chicos traen aquí a sus chicas para la primera transformación. Hay una caja con muchas cosas, te la enseñare. Yo también tengo que preparar algunas cosas.

Encontré en la cueva todo lo que necesitaba. Había muestras de todo, igual que en una habitación de hotel. Me acerque al borde de la cascada, por donde el agua no caía con tanta fuerza, me lave el pelo con shampoo y me frote el cuerpo. Me peine el pelo y me lo seque, me lo deje suelto y colgaba mas allá de los hombros.

Encima de los contenedores había una capa que Quinn me había sugerido que me pusiera. Me proporcionaría un modo de taparme sin obstaculizar mis movimientos hasta el momento de transformarme.

Era blanca y sedosa y parecía muy apropiada para una primera transformación. Me la coloque encima de los hombros y me envolví en ella. Volví a la cascada y me quede mirando la corriente de agua. Por un lado me daba miedo la transformación, pero por otro me aterraba aun más la posibilidad de que no se produjera por mucho que ella me lo hubiera asegurado mil veces, porque entonces perdería a Quinn.

Quinn y yo cenamos a la luz de la luna. Nos sentamos sobre una capa negra igual a la mía. Supuse que era la que iba a llevar ella, y me pregunte porque no se la había puesto aun.

La cena fue sencilla: solo sándwiches y barritas de proteínas, Quinn me dijo que comiera bastante porque necesitaría todas mis fuerzas. Di sorbos a una botella de agua y observe como la luna iba levantándose en el cielo.

R - Así que después de la primera transformación, ¿podre cambiar a mi antojo?

Quinn estaba metiendo las envolturas de los sándwiches y las barritas en la bolsa delantera de la mochila, era una defensora de la limpieza de nuestro entorno.

Q – Si

R – Y ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Q – El primer cambio no puedes controlarlo. Tu cuerpo va a hacer lo que necesita hacer para aprender a cambiar el solo. Cuando estés lista para volver a la forma humana, simplemente cierra los ojos e imagínate a ti misma como humana. Tu cuerpo hará el resto.

R - ¿Y si no lo hace?, ¿Y si me atasco?

Sonrió

Q – Jamás he oído decir que nadie se atascara en ninguna de las dos formas. Si crees que vas a tener algún problema, dímelo. Tu simplemente recuerda que yo podre leer todos tus pensamientos… y tu podrás leer los míos.

R - ¿Y será así como nos comuniquemos?

Q – Si

R – Esto va a ser tremendamente extraño. ¿De verdad estás segura de que no me has confundido con otra persona?

Q – Estoy segura

R – Y entonces, ¿Cuándo ocurrirá todo? ¿Cuándo llegara la luna a su cenit?

Q – Alrededor de la medianoche.

Asentí

R - ¿Y qué harás tu?

Q – Si me aceptas….

R – Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que si te acepto?

Q – Tienes que aceptarme como tu pareja

R - ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

Volvió a sonreír

Q – Con un beso

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero de repente me puse seria.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA HOLA CHIKOS!**

**LES GUSTO LA PELEA ENTRE QUINN Y FINN?**

**CADA VEZ SE ACERCA MAS EL TAN ESPERADO MOMENTO DE LA TRANSFORMACION DE NUESTRA QUERIDA RACHEL. **

**QUE TAL ME PIDIERON QUE MATARA A FINN Y QUE SE SALVARA A QUINN, PEDIDO CUMPLIDO **

**ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**YA SABEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, RECLAMACION, SUGERENCIA MANDEN REVIEW. **

**NOS VEMOS! **


	20. CHAPTER 19

**CHAPTER 18**

_R – Y entonces, ¿Cuándo ocurrirá todo? ¿Cuándo llegara la luna a su cenit?_

_Q – Alrededor de la medianoche._

_Asentí_

_R - ¿Y qué harás tu?_

_Q – Si me aceptas…._

_R – Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que si te acepto?_

_Q – Tienes que aceptarme como tu pareja_

_R - ¿Y cómo se hace eso?_

_Volvió a sonreír_

_Q – Con un beso_

_Le devolví la sonrisa, pero de repente me puse seria. _

**HOLA CHIKOS, SE QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR LES PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA SOLO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TRAE LOCA, PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**CHAPTER 19**

R – Entonces, ¿este es un ritual de transformación y de apareamiento al mismo tiempo?

Q – No, no va más allá de un beso… a menos que las dos partes lo quieran.

R – ¿Tú lo has hecho? Como lobo, quiero decir

Comenzó a reírse. Me hizo sentirme bien, incluso relajo en parte la tensión que sentí en mi interior.

Q – No puedo creer que me hayas preguntado eso.

R - ¿Cómo? ¿Es que jamás lo habías pensado?

Sonrió

Q – No, jamás lo hecho como un lobo

R - ¿Y cómo… ya sabes, como humana?

Me tomo de la mano y me miro

Q – Los lobos solo tomamos una pareja para toda la vida.

R – Entonces has estado…digamos… ¿esperándome?

Q – Toda mi vida

No era de extrañar que Finn se volviera loco. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Primero tenía que superar lo que me iba a ocurrir esa noche para poder ayudarla a ella a superar la carga que había elegido sobrellevar.

R – Así que esta tela sedosa sobre la que estamos sentadas, ¿es la que vas a ponerte?

Asintió

R - ¿Y seguirás con la forma humana hasta que…?

Q – Nos transformaremos juntas, al mismo tiempo… o lo mas juntas que podamos.

R - ¿Y me dirás que tengo que hacer?

Volvió a asentir

R – Escucha, ya sé que se acerca el momento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentada, esperando sin más. No te lo tomes a mal, pero necesito caminar. Y necesito estar sola por un rato para mentalizarme.

Q – Ok

R – Ok

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar a lo largo del perímetro del claro. Esa mañana, al enfrentarse Quinn a la muerte, yo había pensado en las apasionadas palabras TE QUIERO. Ella aun tenía que repetirme a mí esas palabras. Íbamos a ser una pareja para toda la vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminado. Camine hasta que las piernas se me cansaron y ya no fui capaz de huir, ni de escalar las pendientes que nos rodeaban. Me detuve al borde del bosque y espere. La luna se alzaba bastante, tenía el poder de cambiar las mareas, pero esa noche posiblemente cambiaria mi vida.

Por fin Quinn se levanto y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba esperando. Sentí que las rodillas se me ponían flojas y me alegre de tener un árbol sobre el que apoyarme. Ella alzo el brazo y apoyo el codo contra el tronco del árbol, como si ella también necesitara de algún tipo de apoyo. Se acerco aun mas a mí. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo alcanzar el mío. La conocía tanto en su forma humana, como en su forma de lobo. Así que no me asusto.

Inclino su cabeza. Sus labios casi rozan los míos. Casi

Q – Rachel - murmuro ella seductoramente, acariciándome la mejilla con el aliento. Ha llegado el momento

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudí la cabeza. No quería convertirme en lobo. No era la forma en que me veía a mí misma.

R – No estoy lista. Aun no

Oí un gruñido amenazador en la distancia. Quinn se puso tensa. Sabía que ella también lo había oído. Se aparto de mi y miro para atrás por encima del hombro. Fue cuando los vi. Los lobos habían regresado.

Quinn volvió la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban decepción.

Q – Entonces elige a alguien más. Pero no puedes superar esto sola.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los lobos.

R - ¡Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Había comenzado a deshacerse de la ropa mientras apresuraba el paso. Y de pronto estaba corriendo. Dio un salto en el aire…

Y cuando cayó a tierra era un lobo. Siempre me había perdido la transformación. Esperaba que la transformación fuera un proceso horrible. Pero en lugar de ello, era como un destello rápido, elegante y poderoso en su misma intensidad. Y me pareció… perfecta.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló a la luna. El angustiado sonido perforo a través de mí, me llamo. Luche por no responder, pero el lado salvaje que residía en mi era demasiado fuerte, y estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

Corrí tras de ella. La hierba estaba suave y fresca al contacto con mis pies descalzos. Ella había estado a punto de morir por mí. Así que yo podía vivir sin que me dijera que me quería. Pero no podía vivir sin ella. Atravesé el claro, me agache y recogí la capa negra. Seguí corriendo hasta alcanzarla. La cubrí con la capa y me arrodille a su lado.

R – Te elijo a ti.

Tras haber parpadeado Quinn estaba de pie ante mí, de nuevo en su forma humana, cubierta con la capa negra. Me levante y sonreí. Ella era una guerrera, una guardiana. Ya fuera en forma humana o lobo, ella era Quinn. Era valiente. Ella llevaba mi nombre grabado para siempre en la piel.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro del claro. Cuando volví a mirar los lobos habían desaparecido. Una vez más, Quinn y yo disponíamos de intimidad. Me sentí aliviada de que se hubieran ido.

Quinn dejo de caminar y me atrajo a sus brazos. Y espero, espero a que yo la aceptara. A que la besara. En cierto sentido, aquel instante era más grandioso que el que seguiría después. Me alce de puntillas. Ella inclino los labios sobre los míos.

Fue como cualquier otro beso que me hubiera dado antes. Suave y cálido. En otro sentido fue distinto de cualquier otro beso que me hubiera dado antes. Voraz y salvaje. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestra relación paso de la fase _SOMOS AMIGAS _a la fase de _SOMOS PAREJA _ y la vida de cada una de nosotras está en manos de la otra: nuestros destinos están entrelazados.

Ella se aparto un poco, pero me estrecho con más fuerza con los brazos. Rozo un lado de mi cuello con la cara, y la oí inhalar mi olor. Yo inhale la fragancia que ella desprendía.

Sentí la primera caricia de la luz de la luna y un hormigueo en la piel. Me puse tensa y nerviosa.

Q – Relájate. No opongas resistencia, al contrario: quédate conmigo.

Sentí ligeros pinchazos, miles de agujas por fuera y por dentro. Oí mi sangre corriendo rítmicamente entre los oídos. No podía mantenerme los pies quietos, tenía que moverme.

Q – Te quiero, Rachel

Ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás y mire a Quinn a los ojos dorados, desde luego ella era increíble.

Q – No podía decírtelo antes, hasta que tú me eligieras. Te quiero

Volvió a besarme. Fue maravilloso y aterrador. Posesivo y liberador.

Sentí una ola de fuego recorrerme la espalda.

Q – Aun no. Quédate conmigo. Agárrate a mí. Concéntrate en mi voz.

Me beso un lado del cuello.

Yo había tenido calambres antes, pero nada parecido a aquello. Me afectaba todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía crecer y crecer…

Q - ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora, suéltalo!

Hubo un estallido blanco, un destello de colores, un golpe que no hizo ningún ruido, pero que resulto ensordecedor…

Y de pronto estaba mirando a Quinn a los ojos dorados y contemplando su rostro peludo. Baje la vista hacia mis patas, mis piernas. A la piel de pelo café bueno mas castaño bañada por la luz de la luna.

Q - _¿Estás bien?_

La pregunta la hacia ella, pero sin palabras

R – _Si_

Ella toco mi nariz con la suya, me acaricio con ella el cuello y luego el hombro. Aunque era un lobo, yo podía oler a Quinn, podía oler la esencia de su forma humana.

Q – _Eres hermosa_

R - _¿Solo cuando soy un lobo?_

Q – _Siempre. Es más fácil pensarlo que decirlo_.

R – _No me siento diferente_

Q – _Es solo una forma_

Había sido tan fácil. Con Quinn a mi lado había sido como dar un paso en un manto de seda.

R - _¿Me dolerá mañana?_

Q – _Un poco_

R - _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

Q – _Jugar_

R - _¿Y tu herida?_

Q – _Esta casi curada_

Ella se abalanzo sobre mí en broma, con suavidad. Rodamos por el suelo. Nos empujamos.

R – _Haber si me alcanzas_

Ella me dio ventaja. Me encantaba sentir el viento en el pelo. Me encantaba la velocidad a la que corría. Corría mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

Pero no pude distanciarme mucho de ella. Me atrapo con facilidad. Y entonces echamos a correr juntas bajo la luz de la luna.

Aquella noche dormí en brazos de Quinn, envuelta en la capa blanca. Cambie a mi forma humana sin ningún problema. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo besándonos y hablando antes de caer rendidas.

Yo me desperté primero. La luz dentro de la cueva era tenue, pero me basto para quedarme contemplando a Quinn, que dormía. Y al estar allí, con ella durmiendo a su lado, comprendí que era donde debía estar.

De pronto comprendí que los miedos que siempre había albergado eran por la bestia de mi interior, que estaba despertando. Aquella mañana ya no tenia miedo. Ni del pasado, ni del futuro. La noche anterior había descubierto mi verdadero ser y con ello mis miedos se habían ido. Y además tenía a Quinn. Yo era todo lo que ella esperaba, todo lo que ella quería. Y ella era todo lo que quería yo.

Me levante y me acerque a la cascada muy silenciosamente. Me pregunte si mi madre habría experimentado su primera transformación en ese mismo lugar. ¿La habría ayudado mi padre? Trate de recordar si había visto un tatuaje en su hombro. Había tantas cosas a las que no había prestado atención por aquel entonces.

Pero me había conformado con los recuerdos del día en que murieron. Mi transformación había abierto la puerta de mi pasado. A partir de ese momento, podía ver claramente el último día en que estuvimos juntos. Mis padres habían estado tratando de explicarme lo que eran, lo que éramos los tres. Podía verlos mirándome a mí y el uno al otro con amor. Ellos no tenían miedo. Para ellos la transformación era una celebración de lo que eran, de lo que éramos los tres. Estaban tan concentrados, tratando de asegurarse de que yo no tuviera miedo, que no habían escuchado a los cazadores. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los echaba de menos. Pero en ese momento si los eche de menos. Terriblemente.

Aunque no la oí, supe que Quinn estaba detrás de mí antes de que me rodeara con los brazos y me atrajera hacia sí. Desde la transformación, mis sentidos estaban más despiertos y sintonía con ella.

Q - ¿Estás bien?

R – Estaba pensando en mis padres. El verano pasado no me encontraba preparada para ver el lugar en el que murieron. Creo que ahora necesito hacerlo, pero no se donde fue exactamente.

Me puso el pelo detrás de la oreja

Q – En Wolford lo sabrán. Tus padres formaban parte de nuestra manada.

Wolford. El lugar que ella luchaba por conservar, donde la gente a la que protegía buscaba santuario una vez al año.

Asenti. Antes tenía mis dudas con respecto a la existencia de ese lugar, pero en ese momento lo creía. Era extraño, pero no sentí la tensión en el estomago ni los nervios que siempre me producía el hecho de pensar en la muerte de mis padres. Por fin estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi pasado.

R - ¿Iremos en forma de lobo?

Q – Si, pero llevare una mochila para tener ropa cuando lleguemos.

R - ¡Ah!, buena idea. Aunque, de todos modos, ¿Cómo es que siempre encuentras ropa cuando la necesitas?

Q – Tenemos montones escondidos por los alrededores. Montaremos más escondites para ti. Y siempre que puedas, deja tu ropa en un lugar en el que la puedas encontrar después. Ya iras aprendiendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?**

**SI LES GUSTO LA TRANSFORMACION DE RACHEL?**

**POR AHÍ ALGUIEN ME PIDIO QUE HICIERA UN PEQUEÑO **_**FLASH BACK**_** DE RACHEL CON SUS PADRES, PIDO UNA DISCULPA NO PUDE HACERLO, SOLO PUDE METER UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA DE COMO FUE QUE MURIERON. EN SERIO PERDON. **

**MALA NOTICIA… EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTA SU HISTORIA **

**YA SABEN SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, QUEJA, O LO QUE SEA PORFAVOR REPORTESE AL NUMERO…. A NO VDD! JAJAJAJA…. YA SABEN MANDEN REVIEWS! **

**NOS VEMOS! **


	21. CHAPTER 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Tardamos un día y medio en llegar Wolford. No era un lugar que yo podía haber encontrado, sin un guía. Yo no estaba muy segura de que la palabra correcta para describirlo fuera ALDEA.

Era una fortaleza, rodeada por una valla de hierro forjado que terminaba en lanzas puntiagudas. Había lobos merodeando por el perímetro interior. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto único, de algún modo se confundía con el paisaje, de modo que yo no la vi hasta que estuvimos justo delante.

Al llegar a la puerta, Quinn marco unos números en un diminuto teclado y la pesada puerta comenzó a abrirse muy despacio. Aquel lugar era una mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno. Quinn me tomo de la mano y me guio por un sendero de tierra hacia una enorme casa de piedra y ladrillo que me produjo un mal presentimiento. Dos diminutos perritos Westie vinieron corriendo y ladrando por una esquina. Ella se agacho y les hizo caricias.

R - ¿Son perros de verdad?

Q - ¡Pues Claro!

R - ¿Podemos comunicarnos con los perros?

Q – Naturalmente. Tu diles simplemente: SIENTATE, TRAELO, VEN. Puedo enseñarte las órdenes.

Le di un codazo en el brazo y me empecé a reír.

R - ¡Muy Graciosa!

Q – No puedes leerle el pensamiento. Ni siquiera sé si tiene pensamientos.

R – Supongo que tendré que aprender a aceptar nuestras limitaciones y a pensar en términos de lo que somos, no de lo que no somos.

Q – Si, algo así

Mire a mí alrededor

R – Ok, ¿Y qué es exactamente esta aldea?

Q – Quedan unas pocas casas alrededor pero la mayor parte de ellas han desaparecido, a excepción de esta.

R – Parece una mansión enorme o un hotel de lujo.

Q – Si, es lo bastante grande como para que quepa todo el mundo cuando viene para el solsticio. Pero a diario solo vienen los mayores. El resto nos reunimos aquí durante el solsticio de verano. Faltan un par de semanas así que no creo haya mucha gente.

R – No importa. Aquí estaré bien.

Subimos las monumentales escaleras que daban a la puerta principal. Quinn la empujo y la abrió. Yo me quede maravillada al entrar. El vestíbulo era inmensamente grande. A un lado arrancaba una enorme escalera. En las paredes se alineaban retratos, y había una enorme lámpara de araña con brazos de cristal y muchas luces relucientes. Era como si lo hubieran sacado de la revista _casa de ricos y famosos. _

R – No es precisamente una cabaña en medio del bosque, ¿verdad?

Q – No

R - ¿Tú vives en una casa como esta?

Q – Vivo en una residencia de estudiantes

Sonreí

R – Ya sabes a que me refiero. ¿Creciste en una casa como esta cuando eras niña?

Q – No. Crecí en una casa normal.

A mi seguía constándome trabajo pensar en los cambiaformas como en gente normal, ya fuera en un sentido o en otro.

¡Quinn! - Se escucho una potente voz que retumbo por todo el vestíbulo, al tiempo que un hombre con una melena dorada salía agrandes zancadas por una puerta.

Q – Papá

¿Era el padre de Quinn? Parecía… bueno, sinceramente, tenía el aspecto de un político. Agarro a Quinn y le dio un inmenso abrazo al estilo de un oso. Aparto a Quinn hacia atrás, pero sin soltarla de los brazos.

Q – Siento mucho lo de Finn. No tuve elección

Ru – Es duro, pero ya sabíamos hacía tiempo que lo seria. Lo perdimos hace mucho. El dolor es grande, pero así será también nuestra paz.

Q – Mamá…

Ru – Ella lo comprende. Es como tenía que ser. Finn nos traiciono y se traiciono a sí mismo. No debes de culparte.

El señor Fabray desvió entonces la atención hacia mí.

Ru – Esta debe de ser Rachel.

Q – Si, señor

El señor Fabray me dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Ru – Me recuerdas a tu madre

Me quede sorprendida.

R - ¿Usted, la conoció?

Ru – Por su puesto. Ya tu padre también. Eran buena gente

R – Entonces Quizá pueda usted contarme algo de ellos algún día. ¡Tengo pocos recuerdos!

Ru – Ya hablaremos luego

J - ¡Oh, Quinnie!

Una atractiva mujer salió corriendo de la misma sala y estrecho a Quinn entre sus brazos. Luego se echo hacia atrás y tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos. Le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

J – Ya sé que eres una guardiana, pero sigues siendo mi hijita y estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Q – Mamá, lo siento

J - ¡Chss! No tienes nada de que disculparte. Juraste protegernos a todos a cualquier precio. A veces el precio es alto. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

Volvió a abrazarla, y pude sentir que Quinn se relajaba en parte. Enseguida la soltó, y entonces Quinn dio un paso a atrás, me tomo de la mano y tiro de mí.

Q – Mama, ella es Rachel

La señora Fabray me sonrió

J – Naturalmente. Bienvenida de nuevo al hogar, preciosa

R – Me alegro de volver… creo

J – Siempre fue tu lugar de origen, el lugar al que perteneces. Ya hablaremos mas tarde. Ahora los mayores nos están esperando.

Quinn y yo atravesamos solas la enorme casa. Oíamos el eco de nuestras propias pisadas. Finalmente llegamos a una sala en la que había estatuas de lobos de tamaño natural a cada lado de una puerta cerrada. Quinn se detuvo y me miro.

Q – Esta es la sala del consejo. Solo les está permitida la entrada a los mayores y a los guardianes ocultos.

R – Entonces, ¿te espero aquí afuera?

Q – Eso es elección tuya, Rachel. No tienes porque elegir la vida de una guardiana, pero si debes hacerlo, yo hablaría en tu favor. Te confiaría mi vida.

R - ¿Tendría que luchar para ocupar el puesto?

Q – No. Tienes que hacer el juramento de servir, proteger y guardar.

Solté una risita tímida.

Q - ¿Qué?

R – Mi padre adoptivo es policía. Me imagino que esto no es tan diferente. Solo que hay tantas cosas que aun no sé.

Q – Yo te enseñare

Ella no tenía ninguna duda. Y como ella no la tenía, yo tampoco.

R – Quiero hacerlo, Quinn

Me tomo de la mano, abrió la puerta y juntas entramos en una sala en la que había una enorme mesa redonda.

R – No me digas que el rey Arturo…

Q – Puede ser. Después de todo, el tenia a Merlín

Oí un grito y gire la cabeza

R - ¡Santana!

Ella me estrecho en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza.

S – Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, enana.

Mire a Brittany por encima del hombro.

R – Deberías de habérmelo dicho, Santana. Tanto correo electrónico, tanto mensaje, tanto tiempo colgadas del Messenger juntas, ¿y no podías habérmelo mencionado?

S – Te habrías asustado. Te habrías marchado, y entonces ¿qué?

R - ¿Así que Brittany y tu son guardianas ocultas?

S – Solo aprendices de guardianas ocultas. Aun no nos hemos transformado, pero con la próxima luna llena… ¡No puedo esperar!

Un golpe en la mesa llamo nuestra atención. Quinn me guio hacia dos sitios que quedaban libres alrededor de la mesa. Fue muy fácil distinguir quienes eran los mayores y quienes los guardianes ocultos. Los mayores eran… bueno, mayores, y los guardianes eran todos jóvenes y tenían cierto aire de guerreros.

Uno de los mayores se puso de pie. Tenía el rostro arrugado, y el cabello gris le llegaba hasta los hombros.

E - ¿Es ella una de los nuestros?

Q – Si, abuelo, lo es. Y además es mi pareja. A donde vaya ella, voy yo.

El abuelo de Quinn asintió con un gesto de aprobación. Sus ojos de un dorado pálido, se fijaron en mí.

E - ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer el juramento?

R – Lo estoy

Se acerco hasta quedarse frente a mí y ordeno.

E - ¡Arrodíllate!

Me pareció un ritual arcaico, pero aun así apoye una rodilla en el suelo. Quinn se arrodillo a mi lado y me tomo de la mano.

R- ¿Estás segura de que no nos estamos casando?

Q – Segura

E - ¿Juras, Rachel Barbara Berry, mantener nuestros secretos y guardarnos de todo mal y de todo daño que pueda amenazarnos?

R – Si, lo juro

No sé como supe cuales eran las palabras que tenía que decir, pero los ojos de aquel hombre se iluminaron y Quinn me apretó la mano.

E – Entonces eres bienvenida en las filas de los guardianes ocultos.

Oí aplausos. Quinn se puso en pie y tiro de mí. Entonces uno, por uno de los mayores se fueron presentando a sí mismos. Después se acercaron los guardianes ocultos, también de uno en uno, y Quinn me los fue presentando. Entre ellos estaba Puck y, por supuesto, Sam. Había otros seis a los que no conocía: cuatro chicos y dos chicas. En cuanto Santana y Brittany terminaran el aprendizaje, habría en total doce guardianes ocultos.

Una vez que nos hubimos presentado, volvimos a ocupar nuestros puestos alrededor de la mesa, igual que los mayores. El abuelo de Quinn, Elder Fabray, hablo a todo el grupo.

E – Finn nos ha hecho mucho daño con su mala conducta. Esos científicos no van a darse por vencidos fácilmente. Debemos prepararnos para lo que se nos avecina.

Quinn se puso en pie

Q – Buena parte de la culpa es mía, porque vacile a la hora de matar a mi ex –novio como debería de haber hecho cuando tuve oportunidad, y es por eso que ahora estamos en peligro. Sé que hay dudas acerca de mi capacidad para ser líder. Si alguien quiere poner a prueba mi derecho a serlo, estoy lista para afrontar esa prueba.

R - ¿Cómo? ¡De ningún modo! Si alguien se atreve a desafiarla tendrá que pelearse primero conmigo.

Q - ¡Rachel…!

R - ¡No sería justo! No, mientras tengas la herida curada del todo. Y no comprendo cómo puede ser culpa tuya que Finn hiciera las cosas mal.

Varias personas se aclararon la garganta, y yo entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez había roto algún protocolo.

E – En parte ella tiene razón. Pero no creo que haya alguien dispuesto a desafiarla.

El anciano tenía razón. Nadie la desafío. Lo cual me alegro porque yo hablaba enserio cuando decía que le daría una patada en el trasero al que se atreviera a hacerlo. Acababa de conocer a Quinn y no estaba dispuesta a que me la arrebataran tan pronto.

La discusión continúo durante un rato, pero la mayoría quería esperar a ver qué pasaba, pensaban que quizá los científicos no volverían. Yo, sin embargo, creía que se estaban haciendo ilusiones. Por fin salimos de la sala.

Aquella misma noche, después de la cena, Quinn y yo nos sentamos en un diminuto sofá de un gran salón con una enorme chimenea. Sus padres se sentaron frente a nosotras.

J - No te imaginas lo contentos que nos pusimos el verano pasado cuando tus padres adoptivos te trajeron aquí. Y cuando tú y Santana se hicieron tan amigas, comprendimos que ella te convencería para volver este verano.

R - ¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada el verano pasado?

Ru – Para ser sinceros, no sabíamos muy bien qué hacer. Eres un caso único, Rachel. Ninguno de los nuestros ha sido criado jamás por extraños. Había mucha gente en el bosque el día en que murieron tus padres. Llamaron a la policía inmediatamente, y las autoridades se hicieron cargo de ti antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Nunca antes se había producido una situación así. Estábamos hechos un lio, la verdad. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para buscarte, pero la policía cerró el caso. Y nosotros tampoco tenemos tanta influencia.

Me daba miedo pensar en lo que podría haberme ocurrido de no haber vuelto al bosque el verano anterior. Bastante miedo había pasado durante la primera transformación, teniendo solo una vaga idea de lo que podía suceder. Pero ¿transformarse sin saber nada en absoluto?

R – Entonces con mis padres adoptivos, ¿simplemente vuelvo a casa al final del verano, y hago como que no ha pasado nada?

J - ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? O también podríamos hablar nosotros con ellos, decirles que somos parientes lejanos, arreglarlo todo para que te mudes a vivir aquí.

Me negué

R – Ellos me quieren. No quiero abandonarlos hasta que llegue el momento de ir a la universidad. No sería justo para ellos. Quiero que estén conmigo este último año tal y como ellos siempre han esperado.

Mi madre adoptiva había hecho todo tipo de planes para mi graduación.

R – Ellos comprenderán que me he enamorado este verano y que quiera pasar el verano aquí contigo. Además pronto necesitaras la aprobación de mi padre.

Quinn sonrió

R – No será tan terrible. Las dos somos guardianas y protectoras, así que tenemos eso en común.

Q – Si, pero yo no puedo decírselo.

R – Pero él lo notara. A mi padre se le da bien juzgar a la gente.

R - ¿Saben donde murieron mis padres biológicos?

El señor Fabray asintió

Ru – Se lo indicare a Quinn

Antes de ir a la cama Quinn y yo dimos un paseo fuera del terreno vallado. Siempre me había gustado salir de casa, pero en ese momento significaba mucho más para mí. Era el lugar donde quería estar.

Q - ¿Te sientes saturada?

La abrace

R – Pensé que las cosas cambiaran cuando cumpliera diecisiete pero no esperaba que tanto. No esperaba encontrar pareja.

Q – Has encontrado más que eso

Quinn se detuvo y me hizo girarme para mirarla, se llevo una mano al pecho y dijo:

Q – Mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida: todo es tuyo.

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

R – Te quiero, Quinn

Me tomo en sus brazos y me beso. Como siempre, fue maravilloso y cálido, tal y como era Quinn.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, ella me pregunto

Q - ¿Estas nerviosa por lo de mañana?

Su padre le había dado indicaciones, e íbamos a ir al lugar en el que habían muerto mis padres.

R – Un poco. Ojala pudieras dormir conmigo esta noche.

Lo había arreglado todo para que yo compartiera una habitación con Santana y Brittany. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado Quinn y yo se me hacia extraño no pasar la noche juntas, pero estábamos en la misma casa de sus padres y, según parecía, los padres cambiaformas no eran muy diferentes de los padres estáticos en lo que se refería al tema de sexo.

Q – Los guardianes han venido por lo que ocurrió con Jesse y su grupo. Se marcharan todos mañana y se dirigirán al campamento de la entrada del parque. Tenemos otros grupos a los que guiar. Así que mañana por la noche ya no volveremos a dormir aquí. Dormiremos bajo las estrellas.

R – Apenas puedo esperar. Pero volveremos para el solsticio de verano, ¿verdad?

Q – Si, en un par de semanas.

Mire a mí alrededor

R - ¿Y si Jesse y su grupo encuentran este lugar?

Q – Ya nos ocuparemos de eso

Volvimos a casa. Yo tenía grandes esperanzas en que el día siguiente se desvelaría de verdad mi pasado.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn y yo nos marchamos antes del amanecer. Nos transformamos para poder viajar con más rapidez. Tengo que admitir que yo disfrutaba mucho de los aspectos de lobo. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Me sorprendió lo natural que encontré enseguida el hecho de transformarme de una forma a la otra, con solo pensarlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y, sin embargo, de alguna manera supe que estábamos llegando a nuestro destino. Mi paso se fue volviendo paulatinamente más lento; pase de correr a caminar, y finalmente me detuve por completo. Respiraba con más dificultad de lo normal, y supe que era por los nervios. Pero no me daba miedo lo que iba a descubrir.

Por fin conocía todos los secretos. Pero todo se mostraría con más intensidad. Porque mis padres habían muerto allí. Quinn se dio cuenta de que aminoraba el paso y de que no iba a su altura. Aun con la forma de lobo, volvió a mi lado y dejo caer la mochila a mis pies. Después se aparto de mi vista y se metió detrás de un matorral. Yo me transforme, me puse un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes. Le arroje la mochila.

Escasos minutos después de que ella volviera a mi lado, vestida con unos vaqueros y una playera, me dijo:

Q – Es por aquí

Me tomo de la mano

R – Lo se

Se sorprendió

Q - ¿Reconoces el lugar?

R – No, en realidad no. Sin embargo me suena

Q – Papa, me dibujo un mapa de este sitio. Me dijo que los informes de la policía indicaban que todo ocurrió por aquí.

Comencé a quedarme helada conforme nos acercábamos a un lugar en el que los matorrales se espesaban. Yo sabía que con todos los años transcurridos, las cosas habrían cambiado. Había un muro de piedra cuya base estaba recorrida a lo largo por un denso matorral.

Me arrodille para apartar el matorral y descubrí una pequeña cueva. Las imágenes me bombardearon.

_Escondite_

_¡Silencio, Rachel!_

_Mis padres…_

Me puse de pie rápidamente, con la respiración entrecortada, y mire a mí alrededor.

Q - ¿Qué ocurre?

R – Recuerdo cosas. Me trajeron aquí. Querían… Se transformaron. ¡Eran tan preciosos! Cuando oímos a los cazadores gritando que habían visto lobos… hubo disparos. ¡Sonaban tan fuerte!

Luche por recordarlo todo. Quinn se arrodillo a mi lado y me puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

Q – No te esfuerces

R – No, yo… mama me empujo dentro de esa cueva. Entonces se transformo en humana y se vistió. Los cazadores estaban borrachos. No dejaban de disparar a todas partes, por donde veían lobos. Era un caos.

No veía las imágenes claramente. Lo único que sabía era que mis padres tenían forma humana en el momento de morir, porque estaban vestidos. A los dos les había travesado el corazón.

R – Recuerdo que me quede esperando, aterrorizada y en silencio. Oí pisadas. Era uno de los cazadores. Me encontró y me saco de ahí. Supongo que jamás tendré todas las respuestas.

Mire a Quinn

R – Creo que mis padres querían mostrarme que eran para que yo no tuviera miedo. Pero después de lo ocurrido, yo siempre he tenido miedo. No comprendí a que era a lo que ellos trataban de evitar que le tuviera miedo.

Q - ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

R – No. Ahora te tengo a ti

Q – Siempre

Esa noche acampamos cerca de una serie de pequeñas cascadas.

De pie, bajo el gran cielo negro, yo me incline hacia atrás y me apoye sobre Quinn. Me estrecho contra ella y bajo la cabeza para besarme el cuello. Ella era la elegida de mi corazón. Para siempre.

Alce la vista a la luna. Menguaba hacia la oscuridad, para cuando llegara el solsticio de verano, no sería más que una diminuta rodajita.

Aun nos acechaban peligros ahí afuera, sentí la amenaza. Pero los afrontaría junto con el resto de los guardianes ocultos cuando llegaran, porque a partir de ese momento yo era una de ellos. Esa noche sin embargo estábamos a salvo

Me di la vuelta en brazos de Quinn, ella inclino los labios sobre los míos y me beso apasionadamente. Su sabor y su perfume me confirmaban que las dos seguíamos vivas

De momento, me bastó con eso. De momento, eso lo era todo para mí.

**FIN**

**Bueno chikos, así es como termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews los cuales me ayudaron bastante para seguir con la historia. **

**No sé si haya una segunda parte aun lo estoy meditando, en dado caso pues yo les avisare **

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias de nuevo. **

**Nos vemos. **

**Atte: Tania **


	22. DISCULPA

Hola chicos,

Sinceramente les debo una gran disculpa por no haberles dicho que la historia no es mía. Es una adaptación de un libro llamado LUZ DE LUNA de la autora RACHEL HAWTHORNE. Este libro es el primero de una saga de 4 libros el segundo se llama LUNA LLENA.

Cuando leí LUZ DE LUNA todo me lo imagine con faberry y se me ocurrió la idea de volver a reinscribir el libro pero, tuve el error de no haberles dicho que la historia no es mía.

Comprenderé si ya no quiere seguir leyendo dado, que decidí reinscribir el siguiente libro el cual va más con Santana, Brittany y Sam, no salen mucho Quinn y Rachel, pero tampoco se desparecen x completo.

En serio chikos, perdón x no haber les dicho antes, me siento fatal con esto.

¡LO SIENTO!


End file.
